Wyścig
by Toffik
Summary: Toffik poszedł obejrzeć "Bogów" i zafascynowała go kardiochirurgia, Toffikowa Fabryka Angstu ruszyła i zaczęła produkować bardzo dziwny crossover Free z pionierskimi przeszczepami serca. Bo ścigać można się na różne sposoby i w różnych konkurencjach. Bardzo, bardzo AU
1. Chapter 1

"Pierwsza transplantacja serca w Japonii została przeprowadzona na Medycznym Uniwersytecie Sapporo w 1968 roku przez doktora Wadę. Operacja wzbudziła wątpliwości co do tego czy definicja śmierci mózgowej doktora Wady była odpowiednia. Mimo że śledztwo w sprawie odpowiedzialności karnej lekarza zostało zawieszone, w społeczeństwie pozostała nieufność wobec przeszczepów, szczególnie przeszczepów od dawców ze stwierdzoną śmiercią mózgową. To na długi czas zatrzymało rozwój transplantologii w Japonii."

\- Doktorze Matsuoka, jest pan potrzebny – pielęgniarka stanęła w drzwiach pokoju lekarskiego.

\- Hm? – lekarz oderwał wzrok od artykułu. Odgarnął z twarzy przydługą, rudą grzywkę. – Co znowu?

\- Pacjent na izbie przyjęć. Niewydolność serca, zasłabł podczas zawodów pływackich…

\- Zawodów pływackich? – mruknął do siebie Rin, zamykając przeglądany właśnie magazyn branżowy. Z dziwnym, groźnym błyskiem w oku odstawił filiżankę na bok. Siedzący na kanapie przed telewizorem Sousuke Yamazaki zerknął na niego z zaciekawieniem.

\- To będzie dobre – orzekł. Doktor Matsuoka zamordował go spojrzeniem. Podniósł się z obrotowego fotela i wyszedł na korytarz, po drodze zakładając fartuch.

Pielęgniarka popatrzyła w ślad za nim pytająco. Przeniosła wzrok na drugiego z lekarzy, bezgłośnie domagając się wyjaśnień.

\- Nowa na oddziale, hm? – zagadnął przyjaźnie Souske. Nieco spłoszona dziewczyna lekko pokiwała głową. Lekarz założył jedną rękę za głowę. Pilotem trzymanym w drugiej zmieniał kanały w telewizorze.

\- Doktor Matsuoka jest cięty na pływaków – powiedział z pewnym znudzeniem. – Zawsze się na nich wyżywa i miesza ich z błotem. Ciekawe widowisko, serdecznie polecam, Sousuke Yamazaki.

Pielęgniarka tylko wzruszyła ramionami i wycofała się, zostawiając lekarza samego z telewizorem.

-Gdzie jest wasz trener?– doktor kardiochirurgii Rin Matsuoka zgromił spojrzeniem trzech skulonych na plastikowych krzesełkach zawodników. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że to koledzy pacjenta. Byli dobrze zbudowani i nosili sportowe bluzy z nadrukowaną nazwą drużyny (Iwatobi swim team czy coś równie bzdurnego). Najniższy i najdrobniejszy z nich rozglądał się, najwyraźniej zafascynowany szpitalnym otoczeniem, białymi korytarzami i obecnością personelu. Żaden nie kwapił się do odpowiedzi. Wysoki, ciemnowłosy chłopak w okularach tylko wzruszył ramionami i wbił wzrok w kafelki na podłodze. - To takie trudne pytanie? Gdzie jest wasz trener?

\- Tak właściwie– zielonooki, barczysty pływak nieśmiało podniósł wzrok na lekarza. – my tak jakby… sami się trenujemy. To znaczy no… Mamy oficjalną opiekunkę klubu z uczelni, ale to tylko tak… nie zna się na pływaniu, sama nie pływa więc…

Rin przesunął dłonią po twarzy.

\- Trenujecie się sami, hm? – mruknął, zerkając na nich z rezygnacją. – No dobra.. to który z was jest kapitanem?

Znów milczenie. Zawodnicy zerkali niepewnie na siebie, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Zaciekawione pielęgniarki obserwowały scenę stojąc w progu dyżurki. Sousuke również uchylił drzwi pokoju lekarskiego żeby chociaż posłuchać. Wreszcie zgłosił się ten zielonooki. Rin szybko ocenił go wzrokiem. Wysoki, barczysty. Zbyt miły z twarzy jak na kapitana.

\- Ty? – upewnił się. Chłopak pokiwał głową.

\- Makoto Tachibana – przedstawił się. – Kapitan klubu pływackiego Iwa..

\- Wiem, umiem czytać – odparł Rin, spoglądając ze znudzeniem na jego bluzę. – Kapitan, hm? – zmrużył oczy. – No to ci kurwa, koleś, gratuluję kapitanowania. Kontroli nad drużyną, takie tam. Wystawiłeś zawodnika z niewydolnością serca. Pozwoliłeś mu skoczyć do wody i pływać, zupełnie nie zastanawiając się nad tym, że możesz go utopić.

\- Ja… - chłopak odwrócił wzrok. – Ja nie chciałem… Nie wiedziałem, że on…

\- Ej – najmniejszy z zawodników zerwał się na równe nogi. – Może trochę spokojniej, co?

Rin nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Złapał kapitana za brzeg bluzy i przycisnął go do ściany.

\- Trenowałeś z tymi gówniarzami – wysyczał. – Kierowałeś nimi, pilnowałeś ich. Naprawdę nie zauważyłeś, że coś jest nie tak? Nie zwróciłeś na nic uwagi?

\- Nic mi nie mówił… nie wspominał, że źle się czuje… Poza tym był ten cały turniej i…

\- Bo widzi pan – trzeci z zawodników również wstał. Niecierpliwym gestem poprawił zsuwające się z nosa okulary. – To bardzo ważny turniej. Jest nas tylko czterech i mają nas rozwiązać, ale gdybyśmy wygrali..

\- Zawodnik nie powiedział, że źle się czuje, żeby moc wystartować w super ważnym turnieju– prychnął Rin, miażdżąc Makoto spojrzeniem. – Co za nowość. A co, spodziewałeś się, ze się przyzna, baranie jeden? Spodziewałeś się, że jak normalny, zdrowo myślący człowiek powie, że źle się czuje i oh, ah, zawiedzie swój klub? To ty, jako kapitan powinieneś to zauważyć! To jest twoja rola, skoro trener ma was w dupie! Obserwować, rozumiesz, co to znaczy? Zmęczenie, słaba kondycja, spłycony oddech…

\- No rzeczywiście niedawno był zaziębiony i po tym trochę jakby gorzej…

\- Przybieranie na wadze, puchnięcie kostek – wymieniał dalej Rin, coraz bardziej podnosząc głos. – Naprawdę, nie trzeba być doktorem medycyny żeby to zauważyć! Wystarczy myśleć, do cholery! Wystarczy być dobrym kapitanem który dba o swoich zawodników, a nie tępym kretynem który martwi się tylko tym, że jego klub zostanie zamknięty jeśli nie dociśnie i nie wygra jakiegoś debilnego turnieju! Zdajesz sobie sprawę, gówniarzu, z tego, że prawdopodobnie zabiłeś swojego przyjaciela?

Zielone oczy Makoto rozszerzyły się. Miła- zbyt miła jak na kapitana- twarz wykrzywiła się z bólu, jakby pod wpływem ciosu. Jakby Rin go uderzył, a nie tylko przytrzymywał za bluzę. I dobrze gówniarzowi. Niech się nauczy.

\- Tak czy inaczej –trzeci z pływaków znów poprawił okulary. To był chyba jakiś jego tik nerwowy, robił to za każdym razem gdy miał się odezwać. – Powie nam pan w jakim on jest stanie? Martwimy się. Czekamy tu już od…

\- Należycie do rodziny? – spytał rzeczowo Rin. Puścił nieszczęsnego Makoto, który natychmiast opadł na plastikowe krzesełko i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Którykolwiek z was?

\- No… nie – przyznał okularnik. Najwyraźniej postanowił przejąć rolę rzecznika grupy. – Ale uważam, że jako jego przyjaciele i członkowie jego drużyny mamy prawo, żeby…

\- Gówno macie, a nie prawo. Jego rodzice są już w drodze i zaraz tu będą, może oni jakoś zaspokoją waszą ciekawość. Chociaż nie liczyłbym na to. Raczej nie będą specjalnie podekscytowani waszym widokiem.

Ignorując dalsze prośby i próby negocjacji odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku swojego gabinetu. Energicznie zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Nie miał czasu na żale i skamlenie gówniarzy. Musiał przygotować się na bardzo nieprzyjemną rozmowę z państwem Nanase.

\- Rin Matsuoka, niszczyciel młodzieńczych marzeń, zapału i nadziei – zakpił Sousuke, wchodząc do sali, na której leżał nieprzytomny i podpięty do aparatury pływak. Rin nie odpowiedział, w zadumie wpatrując się w wykres rytmu serca na monitorze. Sousuke stanął obok i również zaczął przypatrywać się zielonym liniom. Nie wyglądały specjalnie optymistycznie. Nie miał wątpliwości, że przyjaciel nie stoi tutaj tak po prostu, dla zabicia czasu lub z sentymentu. Czuwał. Spodziewał się dalszych problemów– Ten dzieciak którego się doczepiłeś na korytarzu poryczał się i wybiegł z oddziału po tym jak go już łaskawie zostawiłeś w spokoju.

\- Straszne.

\- No wiesz, jego kumpel zemdlał i prawie że się utopił podczas turnieju, to już samo w sobie jest stresujące. Mogłeś mu trochę odpuścić

\- Mogłem – przyznał Rin. – Ale nie odpuściłem.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie wiem – odparł lekarz, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od monitora. –Może miałem taki kaprys. Może za twarz. Może po prostu nie lubię kiepskich, nieodpowiedzialnych kapitanów. Może irytują mnie te szczeniackie turnieje, z których wszyscy robią taką wielką sprawę i są gotowi zaniedbać własne zdrowie i doprowadzić się do odwiedzin na oddziale ratunkowym żeby tylko wystartować i nie zawieść kumpli.

\- Jesteś zgorzkniały – wytknął mu Sousuke. Rin tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- I to wcale nie ma nic wspólnego z Australią, hm? – drążył przybysz. Rudowłosy lekarz posłał mu spojrzenie zdziwionego bazyliszka.

\- Niby czemu zakładasz, że to ma związek z Australią?

\- Pojechałeś jako stypendysta szkoły sportowej, dobrze rokujący pływak, zwycięzca zawodów krajowych w swojej grupie wiekowej. Wróciłeś po wielu latach jako wybitny kardiochirurg z głęboko zakorzenioną niechęcią do pływania wyczynowego. Weź spójrz mi prosto w oczy i powiedz, że nic się tam nie wydarzyło.

\- Nic się tam nie wydarzyło – powiedział ze znudzeniem Rin. Ani na moment nie oderwał wzroku od monitora.

\- To dlaczego tak naskoczyłeś na tego biednego dzieciaka, co? – dopytywał Sousuke. – Tak naprawdę?

\- Bo ja wiem – lekarz potrząsnął głową by odgarnąć zasłaniające oczy kosmyki.– Może miałem nadzieję, że się załamie i podejmie próbę samobójczą albo przynajmniej wyjątkowo niezdarnie wybiegnie na jezdnię i da się przejechać – wycedził przez zęby. – Przy dobrych wiatrach mielibyśmy dawcę...

Sousuke zmierzył go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Rin, nie żartuj sobie tak. Wiesz że nawet jeśli, to….

\- Rodzina by się zgodziła – powiedział z przekonaniem lekarz. – w końcu kumple z drużyny.

Przez żaluzje przebijały się światła parkującej właśnie na podjeździe karetki.


	2. Chapter 2

\- No to ci się kurwa udało zażartować – warknął Sousuke, gdzieś między masażem serca a kolejną serią elektrod. Pacjent leżał na stole na urazówce, wpatrując się w sufit pustym wzrokiem. Jeden z sanitariuszy z karetki wciąż próbował go wentylować – Wyczucie takie, że tylko pozazdrościć.  
Rin nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się w zmasakrowaną twarz pacjenta, próbując ją rozpoznać i przyporządkować do jakiejś konkretnej osoby. Nie było to łatwym zadaniem biorąc pod uwagę ilość złamań kości czaszki.  
\- Ej, ale o co ci chodzi? – spytał, przenosząc wzrok na Sousuke, który cały czas masował serce. – Co ja mam z tym….?  
\- Jeszcze się pyta. Ładuj do dwieście pięćdziesiąt.  
Dopiero kiedy przez ciało rannego znów popłynął prąd, do Rina dotarło. Pacjentem w ciężkim stanie któremu bez większych sukcesów próbowali uratować życie był Makoto Tahibana.  
Przyjaciel Haruki Nanase, który po wypisie na własne życzenie od wczoraj znów był ich pacjentem. Kapitan drużyny pływackiej Iwatobi.  
Dzieciak o zbyt miłej twarzy.  
Teraz ta twarz była tylko miazgą kości i mięsa.  
\- Doktor Yamazaki potrzebny na drugiej sali! – zawołała pielęgniarka stając w progu. – Młody Mikoshiba powiedział, że się nie wyrabia!  
\- Jak zwykle, jak zwykle – Sousuke mimo wszystko jednak odstąpił od stołu i zdjął fartuch. - Ogarnij sytuację tutaj – polecił przyjacielowi. – I…proszę, nie rób nic głupiego!  
\- Cholera, no... – Rin podjął kolejną próbę masażu serca. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że walczy o chłopaka na którego tydzień wcześniej nakrzyczał na korytarzu. – Coś ty nawywijał, dzieciaku?  
-Skoczył pod koła samochodu – odparła pielęgniarka. – To była próba samobójcza.  
\- I chyba całkiem udana – mruknął ponuro. Wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. – Cholera, tracimy go! Ładuj do trzystu! – rozkazał, oglądając się na pielęgniarkę  
\- Ale.. – nowy stażysta, Nitori popatrzył na niego z przerażeniem w oczach. –Ale… właściwie…  
\- Ładuj do trzystu – powtórzył hardo Rin. – Uwaga, strzelam! - Ciałem rannego targnął kolejny wstrząs. Rin czujnie zerknął na monitor. – Cholera, to na nic – mruknął. – Podpinamy go! Respirator!  
Pracowali w skupieniu. Szybko, bezbłędnie, skutecznie. Nikt nie protestował. Nikt nie zadawał pytań.  
\- Dobra, akcja serca stabilna – powiedział Rin. Pochylił się nad pacjentem by zbadać jego odruchy.  
\- Doktorze Matsuoka, jeśli mogę zapytać – odezwał się Nitori. – Czy przy takich urazach kręgosłupa i mózgu jest możliwość przywrócenia pacjentowi pełnej sprawności?  
Rin podrapał się po głowie.  
\- Jako kardiochirurgowi ciężko mi się wypowiadać – odparł w zadumie. – Sousuke i jego ludzie na pewno będą wiedzieć więcej, ale… - uśmiechnął się dziwnie. – Nitori, jak się nazywa niejadalna część warzywa? – spytał z nienaturalną wesołością.  
Chłopak o jasnych, niemal srebrzystych włosach wbił w niego pytające, nieskażone refleksją spojrzenie.  
\- Respirator, Nitori – powiedział Rin, ze zniecierpliwieniem przeczesując włosy dłonią. – Respirator…

\- Haruka Nanase – Rin powoli odczytał nazwisko z karty. Popatrzył na pacjenta. Pacjent popatrzył na niego. Jego oczy z jakiegoś powodu przywodziły na myśl ocean. Nawet nie kolorem. Głębią. – Widzę, że postanowiłeś zrobić nam tą przyjemność i znów nas odwiedzić.  
Chłopak pokiwał głową. Kosmyki ciemnych włosów natychmiast opadły mu na czoło.  
\- Jestem Rin Matsuoka, kardiochirurg. Być może pamiętasz mnie ze swoich ostatnich, przelotnych odwiedzin na ostrym dyżurze – pacjent potwierdził skinięciem głowy. - Jesteś obecnie pod moją opieką.  
\- Aha.  
Nie zadał żadnego pytania. Ani o swój stan zdrowia, ani o rodzinę, ani o przyjaciół. Chociaż w sumie… brak pytań o przyjaciół był w obecnej sytuacji okolicznością sprzyjającą. Chory zaakceptował to, że Rin jest jego lekarzem. Czekał, aż weźmie na siebie ciężar prowadzenia konwersacji. Kardiochirurg położył kartę pacjenta na jego łóżku. Skrzyżował dłonie na piersiach. Zmrużył oczy.  
\- Jaki miałeś najlepszy czas na dwieście metrów dowolnym? – spytał.  
\- Minuta czterdzieści sześć.  
\- Nieźle. W twoim wieku tez miałem coś koło tego – w niebieskich oczach pojawił się błysk zainteresowania. – Motylkiem? – dopytywał dalej Rin.  
Pacjent tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Grzbietowym? – zaryzykował Rin.  
Znów wzruszenie ramionami.  
\- Nie wiem.  
Lekarz pytająco uniósł brwi.  
\- Pływam tylko dowolnym – wyjaśnił chłopak, wyraźnie bardzo z tego dumny.  
\- Błąd – Rin wzniósł oczy ku niebu.- Teraz pływasz tylko w brodziku dziecięcym z kołem ratunkowym i rękawkami żeby się za bardzo nie przemęczać. Jeśli w ogóle, co wcale nie jest pewne. I to wszystko na własne życzenie.  
W niebieskich oczach Nanase zaczęły zbierać się chmury. Bunt. Lęk.  
\- Wcale.. nie jest pewne? – powtórzył cicho.– To znaczy… może być tak, że już więcej… nie popłynę?  
\- Twój stan jest bardzo poważny. Nie wiadomo, ile zajmie nam wyprowadzenie cię z niego. Nie wiadomo, czy w ogóle się powiedzie.  
Błękitne oczy pociemniały z przerażenia. Nie, to nie było przerażenie. To było całkowite niezrozumienie sytuacji. Próby wyobrażenia sobie czegoś całkowicie abstrakcyjnego i oderwanego od rzeczywistości, niemożliwego. Rin zacisnął zęby. Naprawdę trudno było sprawić, by poczuł się jak ostatni sukinsyn, a ten chłopak był tego niebezpiecznie bliski. Lęk w jego oczach gdy usłyszał że może więcej nie popłynąć… Tak, jakby powiedziano mu, że nie wolno mu będzie znowu nabrać powietrza.  
\- Wiedziałeś, że masz wrodzoną wadę, prawda? – spytał cicho, poważnie. Bez złości. To jak na niego było dostatecznie dużym osiągnięciem. Nanase spuścił wzrok. - Wiedziałeś?  
Milczenie.  
\- Tak czy nie? – zaczął irytować się Rin. - To chyba proste pytanie.  
\- Dowiedziałem się kiedy miałem trzynaście lat –odparł. Jego głos drżał lekko. – Zasłabłem po basenie… trochę jak ostatnio.  
\- Nie no, nie porównujmy – Rin rozsiadł się na brzegu jego łóżka. – Ostatnio to się prawie utopiłeś i wystraszyłeś wszystkich na śmierć. Cholera – zerknął na pacjenta. – Dzieciaku… Znałeś zalecenia lekarzy. Przez dobrych kilka lat się do nich stosowałeś, co widać zresztą z twojej dokumentacji którą dostałem od poprzedniego lekarza. Wszystko było pod kontrolą i jeszcze przez wiele lat mogło tak zostać. Co cię nagle napadło na pływanie wyczynowe? Ambicja się obudziła? Zachciało się rywalizacji?  
Znów odpowiedziało mu tylko milczenie. Nanase wbijał wzrok w splecione na szpitalnej kołdrze dłonie. Wciąż próbował zrozumieć to, co wymykało się zdolności pojmowania.  
-No? Słucham. Wyjaśnij mi to, bo nie rozumiem. Dlaczego wróciłeś do zawodowego pływania wiedząc, że to cię zabija?  
\- Makoti i Nagisa powiedzieli, że chcą reaktywować drużynę– odparł chłopak, z jakąś dziwną, rozbrajającą bezradnością. Dłonie to zaciskały się na kołdrze to rozluźniały uścisk. – Powtarzali, że znów chcą ze mną pływać w sztafecie. Zgodziłem się. Dla nich.  
Rin wziął głęboki oddech i przeczesał włosy dłonią. Kusiło go żeby porządnie gówniarza wyszydzić i raz na zawsze wybić mu z głowy ideę romantycznego i debilnego narażanie własnego zdrowia dla widzimisię przyjaciół. W porę jednak przypomniał sobie, że ostatnia taka interwencja spowodowała, że jeden z przyjaciół o których przed chwilą była mowa leży piętro wyżej w stanie śmierci mózgowej.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się co powiedzieć.  
\- Warto było? – spytał wreszcie  
\- Tak.

\- Powiedział ci coś takiego i go nie zabiłeś? – zdziwił się Sousuke, kiedy Rin pokrótce streścił mu rozmowę z pacjentem. Wstał z krzesła i rozejrzał się po niemal pustym gabinecie kardiochirurga. Dokumenty, książki. Żadnych osobistych rzeczy. Od momentu objęcia stanowiska nie zdołał rozgościć się tutaj na dobre. – Nie wyśmiałeś go? Nie sprzedałeś mu żadnego pozbawiającego złudzeń wykładu ani nic?  
\- Jakoś nie.  
Sousuke gwizdnął pod nosem.  
– No, no, albo uczysz się na błędach – zerknął na arogancko wyprostowaną w fotelu sylwetkę lekarz myślach natychmiast odrzucił tą możliwość. – albo ten dzieciak zdołał cię poruszyć.  
-Nadinterpretujesz – mruknął Rin, upijając łyk kawy.  
Przyjaciel cały czas przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem mocno podszytym rozbawieniem.  
\- Co? – warknął kardiochirurg, spoglądając wrogo znad swojej kawy. – No co?  
\- Nie, nie nic – pokręcił głową Sousuke. Spoważniał. – Powiedziałeś mu o tym jego koledze z drużyny? – zagadnął. Stan pacjenta z wypadku nie zmienił się. Nie bardzo zresztą miał jak się zmienić i obaj lekarze zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. Serce chłopaka biło. Mózg nie pracował.  
\- Ja? – zdziwił się Rin. – Niby czemu ja? Ja byłem od tego, żeby mu powiedzieć, że ma przerąbane.  
\- I nie wątpię, że wywiązałeś się z zadania. Ale… - Sousuke zmarszczył brwi. – Rodzice mu nie powiedzieli?  
\- A bo ja wiem – kardiochirurg podrapał się po głowie.- Mnie się nie dopytywał, to co miałem mówić? Tylko wspomniał to, co ci powiedziałem, że go ten kumpel wkręcił w pływanie powołując się na to że przyjaźń to magia.  
\- I naprawdę o niego nie pytał?  
\- No mówię, że nie – Rin dokończył kawę i odstawił kubek na bok. – Albo go jeszcze nikt nie uświadomił, albo sam jest martwy mózgowo albo sekretnie jest złotą rybką i operuje tylko na pamięci chwilowej.  
\- Wnioskując po twoim opisie tego jak podchodzi do pływania, jest złotą rybką – orzekł autorytatywnie Sousuke.  
Rin milczał przez chwilę. Bawił się, przekładając długopis między palcami. Odłożył go. Zabębnił palcami w biurko.  
\- Zamierzacie zebrać komisję? – spytał wreszcie. Sousuke zmrużył oczy. Oparł się obiema dłońmi o biurko i pochylił nad przyjacielem,  
\- Komisję? – powtórzył.  
\- Komisję orzekającą o śmierci mózgu.  
Sousuke z całej siły odepchnął się od biurka. Przesunął dłonią po włosach.  
\- Cholera, Rin – podszedł do okna. Zapatrzył się na podjazd, doskonale świadom napięcia, które nagle zagościło w gabinecie. Jakby temperatura spadła o kilka stopni. Jakby powietrze zaczęło iskrzyć elektrycznością.. – O, cholera – powtórzył. - Myślałem, że już skończyliśmy ten temat a ty… ty nawet nie wiesz, czy on się nadaje Czy nie ma przeciwwskazań, wady…  
\- Nie ma – wpadł mu w słowo Rin. Spoglądał na niego zza swojego biurka, arogancki i bardzo zadowolony z siebie. – Sprawdzałem. Jest nawet zgodność. Może zostać dawcą dla Nanase. Tylko trzeba powołać komisję.  
Sousuke odwrócił się gwałtownie od okna i przeszył przyjaciela wzrokiem.  
\- Rin... – nawet nie był na niego zły. Raczej przestraszony. - Ty nie podłączyłeś go tylko po to, żeby mieć pod bokiem potencjalnego dawcę dla tego drugiego, prawda?  
Rin nie potwierdził jego podejrzeń. Ale też nie zaprzeczał.  
\- Świetnie – mruknął Sousuke, znów odwracając się do swojego odbicia w szybie. Odbicie miało wyjątkowo kwaśny uśmiech i nieco drżące kąciki ust. Na czole odznaczała się pionowa zmarszczka. – Bardzo ci dziękuję, Rin. Śmierć mózgowa, respirator i zgodność z biorcą. To się nazywa bioetyczne bingo.  
\- Zwołaj komisję – upierał się Rin. Również podniósł się z fotela i wpatrywał się w Sousuke stanowczo. Wyzywająco. - Bardziej martwy mózgowo już chyba nie będzie…  
\- Rin, czy ty w ogóle słuchasz, co ja do ciebie mówię? Ogarnij się! Weź się za tego swojego chłopaczka, jest jeszcze sporo opcji które możesz wykorzystać zanim zaczniesz ostrzyć sobie zęby na serce mojego pacjenta.  
Kardiochirurg zmrużył oczy.  
\- Myślisz, że którakolwiek z tych terapii zadziała? Tak szczerze? W jego stanie jedyną prawdziwą szansą….  
\- Przynajmniej spróbuj, do jasnej cholery – irytował się coraz bardziej Sousuke.. Nie porywaj się z motyką na słońce kiedy masz jeszcze inne możliwości. A do tego mojego samobójcy się więcej nie wtrącaj, jakoś to ogarnę.  
\- Jak? – spytał rzeczowo Rin.  
\- Hm?  
\- Jak go ogarniesz? Tak z czystej ciekawości. Chciałbym popatrzeć jak go ogarniasz.  
W oczach Sousuke pojawiły się ostrzegawcze błyski.  
\- Przynajmniej ty mnie już dzisiaj nie wkurwiaj. Wystarczy że Mikoshiba młodszy już to wcześniej zrobił.  
\- A co, gdyby jego rodzice się zgodzili?  
\- Nie zapytasz ich o to – powiedział stanowczo neurochirurg. Już dawno nie podnosił na niego głosu. – Nawet nie zbliżysz się do dzieciaka i jego rodziny, już dość narozrabiałeś!  
Rin milczał przez chwilę, spoglądając na niego w skupieniu.  
\- To się jeszcze zobaczy – powiedział. Od dalszego ciągu tej sceny uratowała go pielęgniarka, która przybiegła poinformować, że stan pacjenta Nanase znów bardzo się pogorszył.  
\- Nawet jeśli się zgodzą – zawołał w ślad za nim Sousuke. – To wcale nie znaczy że właśnie Nanase dostanie to serce! Jest długa lista oczekujących!


	3. Chapter 3

\- Wieczorny obchodzik, Nanase – powiedział raźno Rin, wchodząc do sali. Nitori dreptał mu po piętach, ściskając w dłoniach kartę pacjenta.  
Haruka niechętnie otworzył oczy, by spojrzeć na wchodzących lekarzy. Pod nosem zaczepioną miał rurkę dostarczającą tlen.  
\- Nitori, stan pacjenta – zakomenderował kardiochirurg, wciąż utrzymując raźny, pogodny ton. Słuchając raportu uważnie obserwował Nanase. Ostatnia doba musiała być dla niego koszmarem.. Mimo podawania leków miał już trzy epizody migotania komór. Po kolejnym dniu walki z niestabilnym rytmem serca był jeszcze bardziej wymęczony i wymięty niż w dniu przyjęcia.  
\- Brzmi to wszystko dość ponuro, fakt – orzekł Rin , kiedy stażysta skończył swoją wypowiedź. – Ale spokojnie, młody, jakoś damy radę. Pływać wyścigowo już nie będziesz, ale moja głowa w tym, żebyś się mógł jeszcze trochę pomoczyć w wodzie.  
Niebieskie oczy natychmiast rozbłysły.  
\- Naprawdę?  
-Naprawdę – zapewnił Rin. – Trochę cię przed tym pomęczymy to jasne – przysiadł na łóżku pacjenta. – Obawiam się, że nawet bardzo, bo będziemy musieli cię pokroić. Ale zapewniam cię, że wkrótce wyjdziesz stąd i będziesz jak nowy.  
Nitori patrzył na swojego przełożonego wzrokiem pełnym zdumienia. Rin bardzo chciał, żeby chłopak nauczył się wreszcie trochę bardziej panować nad wyrazem twarzy. Podważał jego i tak balansującą na cienkiej linie wiarygodność.  
\- Co taka ponura mina? - zagadnął, zerkając na swojego pacjenta. – Naturalnie poza tym że leżysz na OIOMIE kardiologicznym, masz zniszczone serce i trzy razy prawie dzisiaj umarłeś. Coś jeszcze cię trapi? – spytał z taką cierpliwością i życzliwością, że Nitori tylko jeszcze bardziej wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.  
\- Mogę… mogę o coś spytać? – odezwał się pacjent, spuszczając wzrok i wbijając go w złożone na kołdrze dłonie. Od niechcenia bawił się czujnikiem zamontowanym na palcu prawej ręki. Rin zastanawiał się, jak wiele kosztowało go przełamanie się i zadawanie jakiegokolwiek pytania. Z tego co zaobserwował dzieciak był skrajnie introwertyczny. Co mogło zmusić go do wyruszenia na nieznane wody interakcji międzyludzkich?  
\- Pewnie. Pytaj.  
– Mój przyjaciel- wziął głęboki oddech. Skrzywił się i zacisnął powieki. – Makoto… - Leży w tym szpitalu?  
No tak. Jakże by inaczej. Przyjaźń to magia.  
Nitori pobladł odrobinę. Rin zmusił swój uśmiech, żeby nigdzie nie szedł, tylko został na jego twarzy.  
\- Jest pod dobrą opieką – zapewnił. – Najlepszą, jaką możesz sobie wyobrazić. Pozwoliłbym ci go odwiedzić, gdyby nie graniczące z pewnością podejrzenie , że zasłabniesz i zaczniesz nam migotać gdy tylko przesadzimy cię na wózek i odepniemy od tego – wskazał reką na wszystkie otaczające ich maszyny. – Przykro mi, dzieciaku.  
\- To nie był wypadek, prawda? – wyszeptał Haru. Wciąż nie otwierał oczu. Pod powiekami musiała teraz szaleć prawdziwa burza.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Makoto on… on wcale nie wpadł pod samochód?  
\- Podważasz policyjne raporty?  
\- Słyszałem coś… teraz, na korytarzu. … Że on się rzucił pod ten samochód. Że to przeze mnie, że czuł się winny.  
Rin spuścił wzrok. Skoro dzieciak już wiedział, nie było sensu zaprzeczać. I tak dość już mu dzisiaj nakłamał.  
\- Dlaczego… dlaczego on to zrobił?  
\- Nanase – Rin lekko położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. I proszę, nie zacznij mi w międzyczasie się dusić ani migotać ani robić nic dziwnego. Nie mówię tego, żeby cię dobić albo wpędzić w poczucie winy. Mówię.. po prostu…. No, mówię jak jest  
\- A jak jest? - chłopak otworzył oczy. Były ciemne, nachmurzone.  
\- Kiedy… kiedy jesteś częścią drużyny, jesteś częścią jednego organizmu, prawda? Trenujecie razem, razem się męczycie, razem osiągacie sukcesy. Ufacie sobie. A skoro ufacie, to mówicie sobie to, co może być istotne. Rozumiem, że mogłeś nie chcieć mówić im o swoim stanie zdrowia, nie chciałeś żeby się litowali albo żeby traktowali cię ze szczególną troską… albo kto wie, zrezygnowali z pływania z tobą, ale… ukrywając to przed nimi oszukałeś ich. Wprowadziłeś w błąd ludzi, którym na tobie zależy. Naprawdę sądziłeś, że pozostaną obojętni kiedy to wyjdzie na jaw? Bo wiedziałeś, że wyjdzie, prawda? Bo wiedziałeś, że w pewnym momencie twoje serce nie wytrzyma, że się dowiedzą. Zastanawiałeś się, jak się poczują, gdy do tego dojdzie? – mówił z coraz większym zaangażowaniem i pasją. Nitori stał, gapiąc się bezmyślnie to na niego to na Haru. – Nie wiedzieli, że coś ci jest. Kiedy zasłabłeś musieli mieć mętlik w głowie, zastanawiać się, czy to oni coś przegapili. Czy mogłoby się potoczyć inaczej gdyby bardziej uważali, czy mogli się bardziej dopytywać. Czuli się winni, ze czegoś nie zauważyli zajęci snami o podium i ambicjami. To ogromna odpowiedzialność, Haru. Taka, pod której ciężarem można się załamać.  
Haru spoglądał na niego, pobladły i przestraszony. Dolna warga drżała lekko. Klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała. Oddechy, mimo dopływu tlenu, były coraz płytsze i bardzie nerwowe. Trzepotał się, jak ryb wyciągnięta z wody. Tracił świadomość Rin katem oka zerknął na monitory.  
\- No i nam zamigotał Haru tysiącem barw – stwierdził z rezygnacją.- Nitori, defibrylator… Czas się brać do roboty.

\- Doktorze Matsuoka! – Rin zatrzymał się i odwrócił, słysząc swoje nazwisko. – Doktorze Matsuoka, proszę poczekać!  
Nitori biegł ku niemu, z rozpiętą kurtką i torbą nieporządnie przerzuconą przez ramię. – Jedzie pan teraz do domu?  
\- Nie, Nitori, jadę do baru zapijać moje zawodowe niepowodzenia – prychnął Rin. Zerknął na widoczną na peronie informację o przyjazdach pociągu. – Mam za sobą czterdzieści osiem godzin dyżuru, oczywiście że jadę do domu.  
-Więc jedziemy tą samą kolejką – ucieszył się stażysta. Rin wzniósł oczy ku niebu. Akurat teraz nadmiernie podlizujący mu się podwładny był ostatnim, na co miał ochotę.  
\- Doktorze Matsuoka, jeśli mogę o coś zapytać… - odezwał się Nitori, kiedy pociąg podjechał i obaj zajęli już miejsca w przedziale.  
\- Już zapytałeś – westchnął Rin, z niecierpliwością odgarniając przysłaniające widok włosy. Zapatrzył się w okno. – No? O co chodzi?  
\- No bo… słyszałem że pan też kiedyś pływał, prawda?  
\- Plotki i pomówienia – prychnął Rin. – Kto wypaplał? – dodał po chwili, widząc że stażysta nie dał się przekonać. Groźnie zmrużył oczy. - Zatłukę  
\- Nie, nie, nikt nic nie mówił – Nitori z przerażeniem pokręcił głową, najwyraźniej przekonany, że Rin będzie teraz ścigał wskazanego winowajcę ze skalpelem w reku. – Ja tam sam jakby…. Wywnioskowałem.  
Kardiochirurg popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Co niby wywnioskowałeś? – spytał nieufnie. – Jak.  
\- To jak.. jak pan dzisiaj rozmawiał z tym pacjentem. Nanase.  
Rin wsadził ręce do kieszeni kurtki i wygodniej oparł się o siedzenie.  
\- Normalnie z nim rozmawiałem, nie wiem o co wam wszystkim chodzi – burknął.  
\- Kiedy pan mówił o tym jak jest być częścią drużyny pływackiej.. i okłamać współzawodników – głos stażysty drżał lekko z emocji. – to było takie prawdziwe. Tak może mówić tylko ktoś, kto tego doświadczył. Tak jakby pana coś takiego spotkało. Jakby któryś z zawodników zataił przed panem stan zdrowia w czasie, kiedy był pan kapitanem. Jakby pan… rozumiał jak to jest.  
Rin wstał gwałtownie.  
\- To moja stacja – stwierdził, sięgając po swoją torbę. – bezpiecznej drogi do akademików, nie wpadnij pod samochód ani pociąg ani nic. Będziesz mi niedługo potrzebny.  
\- Tak, doktorze Matsuoka – Nitori rozprominił się na samą myśl że może się do czegoś przydać. – oczywiście, będę zwarty i gotowy!  
Rin obrzucił bo dziwnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Oby nie za bardzo – zalecił.

\- O widzę, że marnotrawny brat wrócił do domu – powiedziała Gou, odrywając się od oglądania telewizji. – Obiad w lodówce, odgrzej sobie.  
\- Bo tobie oczywiście nie przyszło do głowy podać posiłek zmęczonemu bratu?  
\- Przyszło, trzy godziny temu, kiedy zgodnie z planem miałeś być w domu – odparła. Na stole przed nią leżały porozrzucane notatki pozakreślane kolorowymi pisakami. Słabość do mężczyzn w kitlach popchnęła ją do tego, by zdawać do szkoły pielęgniarskiej. Obecnie była na etapie przygotowywania się do egzaminów wstępnych, dlatego też tymczasowo mieszkała u starszego brata.  
\- Pacjent mi migotał, nie mogłem go zostawić – odburknął. Zabrał się za przygotowywanie sobie posiłku. – Ominęło mnie coś doniosłego kiedy byłem w pracy? Poza ciepłym obiadem?  
\- Rachunki, listy z ubezpieczalni i pocztówka z Australii.  
Momentalnie zamarł w bezruchu. Powoli odwrócił się w jej stronę.  
\- CO?  
\- Pocztówka z Australii. Taka kartka, po jednej stronie widoczek, po drugiej…  
\- Tak, wiem, wiem – machnął niecierpliwie ręką. – Wiem co to pocztówka. Z Australii?  
\- No tak, na stemplu jest. Ale nie martw się nie czytałam, i tak bym nie umiała – wzruszyła ramionami. – Zostawiłam u ciebie w pokoju.  
\- Dzięki – przełożył odgrzane jedzenie na talerz i szybko uciekł z nim do swojej samotni.  
Gou westchnęła cicho i wróciła do przeglądania notatek. Kiedy wreszcie skończyła powtórki, było już dobrze po północy. U Rina wciąż paliło się światło, zajrzała więc sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku. Zastała go śpiącego na podłodze, w pozycji półsiedzącej. Opierał się plecami o łóżko. Pocztówka z Australii leżała obok niego. W prawej ręce ściskał fotografię. Grupa licealistów w strojach sportowych. Ubrany w bluzę kapitana Rin obejmował stojącego obok ciemnowłosego chłopaka o niesamowicie błękitnych oczach. A tak, Australia i jego wielka pływacka przygoda, o której nigdy jej tak naprawdę nie opowiadał. Otaczający Rina przystojni (wysocy, pięknie umięśnieni, boscy) roześmiani zawodnicy musieli być członkami jego drużyny w szkole olimpijskiej. Ciekawe czy pocztówka była od tego bruneta. Na zdjęciu wyglądali na bardzo zżytych. . Delikatnie wyciągnęła fotografię z rąk brata i wsunęła ją do kieszonki jego torby. Powinien wreszcie postawić jakieś zdjęcie na biurku w swoim gabinecie. Był taki pusty i bezosobowy.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Więc... właściwie czemu styl dowolny? - zagadnął Rin, zerkając na pacjenta. Byli właśnie w trakcie wykonywania koronografi. Zazwyczaj wprowadzając cewnik zagadywał pacjentów, żeby odwrócić ich uwagę od nieprzyjemnej procedury. Lista tematów które mogły zainteresować Nanase była drastycznie ograniczona, robił jednak co mógł.  
Nanase popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Powiedziałeś, że pływasz tylko dowolnym. Dlaczego?  
Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Zwyczajnie - odparł. - Tak jakoś.  
\- Och, po prostu się przyznaj - Rin uśmiechnął się do niego zaczepnie. Pacjent rzucił mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie. - To żaden wstyd, że nie zdołałeś opanować żadnego innego stylu. I nie denerwuj się, bo ci ciśnienie skoczy i całe badanie szlag trafi - dodał, widząc iskry buntu w oczach chłopaka.  
\- Potrafię pływać też innymi stylami - wysyczał Nanase głosem pełnym urażonej dumy.  
\- Ale nie pływasz.  
\- Nie.  
\- No dobra - Rin przeczesał włosy palcami i założył niesforne kosmyki za ucho. Kontynuował badanie. - Co jest w nim takiego szczególnego? Musi być wyjątkowy, skoro aż tak się zafiksowałeś. Musi mieć jakieś znaczenie.  
\- Wcale nie musi - wytknął mu Haruka.  
\- Ale ma, prawda?  
Chłopak przymknął oczy. Milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Na tyle długą, że Rin zaczął podejrzewać że zła podwodna królowa syren odebrała mu głos i nigdy już nie usłyszy odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie.  
\- To jest wolność - powiedział wreszcie pacjent, wciąż nie otwierając oczu. - Prawdziwa wolność. Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć, ale ja... kiedy wskakuję do wody i zaczynam płynąć, po prostu czuję się wolny. Nie ma żadnego oporu, to jest tak naturalne jak... jak oddychanie - uniósł powieki i popatrzył w oczy Rina. -Rozumiesz o co chodzi, prawda? - spytał, nie zauważając chyba nawet że przeszedł ze swoim lekarzem na "ty". Rin również tego nie zauważył, zapatrzony w bezkres oceanu.  
\- O tak - powiedział cicho. - Rozumiem.

\- I jak tam? - zagadnął, zatrzymując się przy maszynie do kawy. Sousuke stał właśnie obok niej, uderzając z wściekłością w obudowę i próbując odzyskać swoje drobne. - Udało ci się ożywić swojego pacjenta?  
\- Wyglądam jak cudotwórca? - prychnął neurochirurg. - Cholerny złom - rzucił maszynie wrogie spojrzenie. – Jeśli przyszedłeś po kawę, to lepiej oszczędź sobie frustracji i uderzaj do bufetu - odwrócił się i ruszył z powrotem do swojego gabinetu.  
Rin zastąpił mu drogę.  
\- Nie zmieniaj tematu - ostrzegł. - Co zamierzasz zrobić?  
\- Z maszyną? Zgłosić do serwisu.  
\- Z moim dawcą.  
\- Powiedziałem ci już, Rin. Dla swojego własnego dobra zostaw ten temat.  
\- Leczenie farmakologiczne nie działa - odparł kardiochirurg, przyszpilając go spojrzeniem. - Po czterdziestu ośmiu godzinach podawania leków on wciąż się nie stabilizuje, a to znaczy, że kwalifikuje się do przeszczepu w trybie pilnym.  
\- Podobnie jak kilkaset innych osób w tym kraju - uświadomił go Sousuke. Korzystając z drobnej przewagi wzrostu popatrzył na przyjaciela z góry. - Rin... nawet jeśli dzisiaj, teraz, zaraz zwołam komisję która orzeknie śmierć mózgową, a rodzice chłopaka zgodzą się na pobranie narządów to będzie jeden z pierwszych takich przypadków od lat. Pierwszeństwo mają osoby, które czekają najdłużej, więc sorry, ale szansa, że ten twój pacjent otrzyma serce kolegi z drużyny wynosi jakieś może ze dwa procent. Nie napalaj się. Odpuść.  
\- Nie. Mój pacjent dostanie to serce. Nawet jeśli będę musiał...  
Sousuke popatrzył na niego zaalarmowany.  
\- Nawet jeśli będziesz musiał co? - spytał. - Co ty chcesz zrobić, Rin?  
\- Wszystko, co się da.  
Sousuke złapał go mocno za ramiona i potrząsnął,  
\- Otrząśnij się, człowieku! - warknął. - Już teraz stąpasz po kruchym lodzie. Możesz zmarnować sobie karierę, iść siedzieć! Mogą ci postawić zarzuty, rozumiesz? Wszystkie lata twojej pracy pójdą na marne, wsadzą cię, w najlepszym razie zabiorą prawo wykonywania zawodu!  
Rin nie odpowiedział. Jego oczy rzucały wyzwanie nie tylko Sousuke, ale też całemu światu. Nie zamierzał odpuścić.  
\- Rin - Sousuke odsunął się od niego powoli i wycofał ręce. - Jeśli... jeśli coś zrobisz, jeśli wpadniesz w kłopoty, nie będę mógł ci pomóc, rozumiesz? Nie będę cię krył przed starszym Mikoshibą ani przed dyrekcją. Rozumiesz to?  
\- Poradzę sobie - odparł szorstko Rin, odwracając się, by iść w swoją stronę - Z tobą czy bez ciebie.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Dobre wiadomości, Nanase - oświadczył, wchodząc do sali OIOMU. Nitori znów deptał mu po piętach, Rin, mimo że niechętny, nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Odprawienie go teraz wzbudziłoby podejrzenia. Zachowuj się jakby nic się nie działo. jakby wszystko było zgodne z procedurą - Znaleźliśmy dla ciebie dawcę.  
Chłopak popatrzył na niego zaskoczony. Przybycie lekarza wyrwało go z lekkiej, niespokojnej drzemki i chyba nie do końca jeszcze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie się znajduje i jaka jest sytuacja.  
\- Dawcę - powtórzył wyraźnie Rin, podchodząc i pochylając się nad nim. - Będziesz miał nowe serce. Znaczy no, właściwie nieco używane, ale za to w dobrym stanie. Serce jak dzwon.  
\- Jako, że jesteś już pełnoletni, musisz wyrazić zgodę na operację - wtrącił Nitori. Jego głos drżał z przejęcia. Rin był niemal pewien, że przygotował sobie tę kwestię wcześniej, ćwiczył przed lustrem i zapisał na karteczce, żeby nie zapomnieć. - Zgadzasz się?  
Nanase spuścił wzrok. Znów zapatrzył się w swoje szczupłe dłonie zaciśnięte na kołdrze.  
\- To serce... - wyszeptał. - Skąd... skąd ono jest?  
\- Spadło z nieba - prychnął ze zniecierpliwieniem Rin. - Małe aniołki zesłały je na chmurce. Czego oni was teraz uczą w tych szkołach?  
Po plecach spływał mu zimny pot. Zgódź się, zgódź się, zgódź się. Inaczej będzie za późno, inaczej nigdy go nie dostaniesz, oszustwo wyjdzie na jaw i dostanie je jakaś nieznana osoba z kolejki gdzieś w Japonii.  
Haruka przełknął ślinę. Jego dłonie drżały.  
\- Ktoś... ktoś musiał umrzeć, żebym mógł je dostać, prawda? - Rin nie zaprzeczył. Nitori odchrząknął, zerkając to na swojego zwierzchnika to na pacjenta.  
\- Wiemy że to dla ciebie trudny moment, Haruka, ale...  
\- Kto to był? - spytał chłopak.- Kto... kto umarł żebym mógł je dostać?  
Nitori ze stresu zapomniał dalszej części swojej kwestii. Na szczęście jednak Rin nie stracił przytomności umysłu.  
\- Wyjawienie ci tego byłoby niezgodne z prawem - powiedział poważnie. - A przy takich procedurach trzymanie się litery prawa jest bardzo ważne - pogroził mu palem dla wzmocnienia efektu. - Dlatego też musisz się wyraźnie określić, Nanase - wziął głęboki oddech. Zgódź się, zgódź się zgódź się, zgódź się, - Czy zgadzasz się na przeszczep serca? Czy podpiszesz dokument informujący że świadomie zgadzasz się na przeprowadzenie zabiegu?  
Nanase zamknął oczy. Blady, przestraszony. Zagubiony. Rin był rozdarty między rozpaczliwą chęcią pocieszenia go i uspokojenia a jeszcze silniejszą ochota żeby złapać go za ramiona, porządnie nim potrząsnąć i wyszarpać z niego tą zgodę.  
\- Więc... jak będzie, Nanase? - podsunął mu podkładkę z przyczepionym do niej formularzem zgody.- Podpiszesz to?  
\- Nie - odparł krótko pacjent. Lekko odsunął jego rękę i opadł pobladły na poduszki, jakby przepłynął właśnie co najmniej czterysta metrów.  
\- Nanase - Rin stanął nad nim, zaplatając ręce na piersi. - Żartujesz sobie ze mnie, prawda?  
\- Nie chcę... - odparł słabo chłopak, przymykając oczy. - Nie chcę... żadnej operacji - dodał z wyraźnym wysiłkiem. Jego glos brzmiał niebezpiecznie. - Nie chcę cudzego serca... Dajcie mi spokój. Proszę.  
\- Doktorze Matsuoka - Nitori odkaszlnął.- Może powinniśmy...  
\- Nie - sprzeciwił się z kolei Rin. Cały czas stał nad łóżkiem pacjenta. Prawą dłoń oparł na metalowej ramie. - Czego ty się boisz, dzieciaku, co?  
\- Nie boję się... po prostu nie chcę...  
\- Nie chcesz być wolny? - spytał zaczepnie. Nitori popatrzył na niego zaalarmowany. Rin poczuł nagłą chęć rzucenia w niego butem za robienie głupich min. - Powiedziałeś wcześniej że pływanie to wolność, że czujesz się wolny, kiedy jesteś w wodzie. Chcesz z tego zrezygnować? Wolisz leżeć tutaj, słuchać pikania monitorów i z każdym dniem coraz bardziej słabnąć? Wolisz czuć, że męczy cię nawet otwarcie oczu, nawet myślenie sprawia, że jesteś wycieńczony? Wolisz to niż dostać nowe serce, z którym mógłbyś normalnie żyć, chodzić, studiować, pływać? Ktoś zginał, fakt, i to jest brutalne i okrutne ale to nie powód, żeby rezygnować z szansy na wolność.  
\- Powiedziałeś mi, że już nie będę mógł pływać - wytknął mu Haruka. - Nie zawodowo.  
Rin przesunął dłonią po twarzy. Zapamiętał to. Cholera.  
\- A czy to ważne? Będziesz mógł pływać rekreacyjnie, przecież ci to obiecałem. Będziesz mógł iść nad ocean z kumplami z drużyny, pochlapać się z nimi w wodzie. To mało? To na pewno znacznie więcej niż możesz robić bez tej operacji. A to, czy nie będziesz mógł pływać zawodowo zależy tylko od ciebie, od tego jak będziesz o siebie dbał - dodał, modląc się, żeby Nitori nie wyskoczył z jakimś głupim pytaniem albo próbą poprawienia go. - Nie wszystko jeszcze stracone.  
Nanase powoli otworzył oczy i zerknął na niego nieufnie.  
\- Będę mógł pójść na plażę? - powtórzył nieśmiało. - I pływać z Nagisą, Rei i... Makoto?  
\- Pewnie - odparł bez mrugnięcia okiem Rin. - Czemu nie? Tylko oczywiście najpierw musisz zgodzić się na operację, bez tego nie będziemy mogli ci pomóc.  
\- Makoto też będzie mógł? - dociekał Nanase. - Znaczy... jego lekarz mu pozwoli?  
\- Może nie od razu, ale tak... na pewno tak - Rin położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, jednocześnie wyrzucając sobie od najgorszych ludzi na świecie.- Właśnie dlatego musisz wyzdrowieć, Haru. Żeby móc do nich wrócić, robić to co kochasz. Być wolny.  
Haruka wciąż spoglądał na niego, uważnie, z namysłem. Przenikliwie.  
\- Chciałbym się jeszcze kiedyś pościgać - powiedział cicho. - Z tobą - dodał.  
"Z tobą". no tak, przecież z jakiegoś powodu byli na "ty".  
\- Dlaczego ze mną?  
\- Bo ty to rozumiesz - odparł chłopak poważnym, wręcz uroczystym tonem. - Pływanie. Bycie wolnym.  
Rozumiał. Pamiętał.  
Rozumiał też, że Nanase mówiąc mu to zaprosił go do swojego kręgu zaufania. Wąskiego kręgu ludzi którzy mają dostęp do jego myśli. Nielicznych, którzy mogą go poznać i zrozumieć. A jak on się odwdzięczał za ten dar? Kłamał w żywe oczy. Łgał w naprawdę okrutny, niski i obrzydliwy sposób żeby chociaż trochę przedłużyć mu życie.  
Myślami wrócił do zdjęcia, które Gou niepostrzeżenie musiała włożyć do jego torby kiedy spał. On i Jerry, uśmiechnięty, wesoły, żywy. Tak naprawdę zupełnie niepodobny do Haru. Jedyne co ich łączyło to ciemne włosy i oceaniczna głębia oczu. I wolność.  
\- W porządku - wyciągnął dłoń do Haru. - Jeśli zgodzisz się na operację, ja obiecuję, że będziemy się ścigać. Ale ja wybieram dystans i styl.  
\- Pływam tylko dowolnym - zastrzegł Nanase, niepewnie przyjmując wyciągniętą rękę.  
-Wiem.

\- Okłamał go pan! - powiedział z wyrzutem Nitori, kiedy drzwi OIOMU zamknęły się za nimi. Rin wcisnął mu w ręce formularz ze zgodą pacjenta na operację.  
\- Bądź tak dobry i zanieś to szefowi Mikoshibie - nakazał. - Niech nacieszy oczy. Ja nie mam czasu na pogawędki. Muszę się przygotować, tobie też radzę - dodał.  
\- Doktorze Matsuoka - Nitori zastąpił mu drogę. Stał przed nim, blokując wyjście z oddziału i patrząc na niego z autentycznym oburzeniem. - Okłamał go pan, żeby wymóc zgodę!  
\- Ja? - prychnął Rin. Próbował go wyminąć, ale Nitori natychmiast się przemieścił, znów blokując drogę. - Niby kiedy?  
\- Powiedział pan, ze Makoto Tahibana jest pod dobrą opieką.  
\- A nie jest? -zdziwił się kardiochirurg. - Przecież Sousuke Yamazaki to jeden z czołowych neurochirurgów w kraju.  
\- Który godzinę temu zwołał komisję stwierdzającą śmierć mózgu!- ku zdumieniu Rina, Nitori podniósł na niego głos. Nie podejrzewał nawet, że krzyczenie na pracodawcę mieści się w koncepcji świata stażysty. Nie spodziewał się że będzie się musiał przed nim tłumaczyć. - Nie powiedział mu pan o śmierci bliskiej osoby, która na dodatek ma być dawcą! Wzbudził w nim pan fałszywą nadzieję! Jak pan mógł?  
Rin popatrzył na niego z góry. Lekko położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
\- Nanase zgodził się na operację. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, wyjdzie stąd z sercem Tahibany. Co będzie znaczyło, że w pewnym sensie przyjaciel zawsze będzie z nim, nawet jeśli mu się zamarzy pójście na tą cholerną plażę - uśmiechnął się szyderczo do oniemiałego stażysty. - Widzisz, nie kłamałem - powiedział, odsuwając go na bok i zręcznie oczyszczając sobie drogę. - wszystko jest kwestią perspektywy.  
Ruszył przed siebie, w stronę wyjścia z oddziału. Nitori potrzebował chyba chwili żeby dojść do siebie po tym co usłyszał.  
\- A wyścig? - spytał, spoglądając w ślad za nim. stał na środku korytarza, w ręku wciąż trzymając formularz zgody pacjenta. Drobna, bezradna figurka w nieco za dużym kitlu.- Przecież... przecież nie zamierza się pan z nim ścigać, prawda? Wie pan, że nawet po przeszczepie on nigdy nie będzie mógł...  
\- Owszem, zamierzam - uśmiechnął się drapieżnie Rin. - I właśnie idę się do tego przygotować,

Bo w rzeczy samej to jest przecież wyścig, pomyślał, przemierzając podziemny korytarz prowadzący do prosektorium. Prawdziwy wyścig, Haru, może najprawdziwszy, w jakim brałeś udział. Prawdziwszy niż te wszystkie gówniarskie zabawy. Żarówki w lampach mrugały, kiedy przechodził obok. Prosektorium rozświetliło się bladym, zimnym światłem kiedy zapalił włącznik. Niebieskie kafelki. metalowy stół. Zapach formaliny. Martwe ciało. Skalpel.  
Próba generalna przed tym, co wkrótce wydarzy się na górze.  
To jest prawdziwy trening, Haru, nie te wasze głupie samowolne zabawy.  
Prawdziwy trening i prawdziwy wyścig. Gra o wszystko.  
Ty czy ja?  
Moje ręce chirurga czy twoje migoczące, nieposłuszne serce? Moja precyzja i umiejętności, czy śmierć, której pozwoliłeś podejść tak blisko? Kto będzie szybszy? Kto wygra?  
Nacisnął stoper zegarka. Wbił skalpel w martwe ciało.

\- Doktorze Yamazaki - drzwi gabinetu były otwarte, ale mimo to Nitori delikatnie zapukał w futrynę. Sousuke oderwał się od uzupełniania dokumentacji. Poppatrzył pytająco na gościa, próbując skojarzyć twarz z nazwiskiem.  
\- Nitori - podpowiedział mu przybysz. - Jestem stażystą doktora Matsuoki.  
\- A tak - Sousuke uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie. Próbował wyrzucić z głowy wszystkie żeńskie imiona, które przypomniał sobie próbując rozgryźć kim jest przybysz. - Cześć, stażysto Rina. Czym mogę pomóc? - mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo. - Drań znów wykorzystuje stażystów żeby nosili za niego dokumenty, hm?  
\- Właściwie... przychodzę, bo wiem, że jest pan jego przyjacielem.  
\- Powiedzmy - nachmurzył się Sousuke, przypominając sobie ich rozmowę przed południem. Serce miało trafić do Nanase. To oznaczało, ze Rin jednak coś zrobił, mimo jego próśb i ostrzeżeń. Postawił go pod ścianą.  
\- Ja... przyszedłem, bo - Nitori poczerwieniał aż po czubki uszu. - Bo chciałem o nim porozmawiać?  
\- Hm? - neurochirurg popatrzył na niego z uwagą. - No dobra - z ociąganiem odsunął papiery na bok. - To co chcesz wiedzieć, młody? Jak go wyrwać? Jakie filmy lubi? Do jakiej knajpy lubi chodzić na randki?  
\- Chciałem powiedzieć, że uważam, że doktor Matsuoka nie powinien operować pacjenta Nanase.  
Sousuke zmarszczył brwi. Popatrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem.  
\- No dobrze - powiedział ostrożnie. - A czemu tak sadzisz, stażysto Rina?  
\- Ja... to wypadło dzisiaj z jego torby - podał Sousuke wymięte zdjęcie.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Przy których konkurencjach wymagane jest dotknięcie brzegu basenu obiema dłońmi?  
\- Klasyczny i motylkowy  
\- Dobrze. Jaki jest obecny rekord świata na dwieście stylem dowolnym mężczyzn?  
\- Minuta czterdzieści sześć  
\- A na czterysta?  
\- Trzy czterdzieści jeden osiemdziesiąt trzy.  
\- Jaka jest długość basenu olimpijskiego?  
\- Sto…  
\- No nie kpij sobie ze mnie, Nanase. Jeszcze cię nie zdążyli dobrze znieczulić a już bredzisz.  
\- Pięćdziesiąt metrów  
\- Uznajemy. Następne pytanie...  
Próbował przełknąć ślinę, Po podanych lekach czuł suchość w ustach. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Odpowiadał na pytania od kilku godzin. O wzrost, o wagę, o wcześniejsze choroby, o uczulenia. Lekarze i pielęgniarki przychodzili i wychodzili. Tłumaczyli mu coś, w języku, którego nie rozumiał. Opowiadali straszne historie o premedykacji, znieczuleniu i konieczności podłączania mu rurek i cewników. Przygotowywali go, myli, odkażali, przebierali. Wieźli gdzieś korytarzem. To było tak upiornie... bliskie ciała. Fizyczne. Przerażające. A później przyszedł doktor Matsuoka ubrany w biały fartuch. Uśmiechał się. Też zadawał mu pytania. Proste, zrozumiałe pytania na które odpowiedzi Haru doskonale znał, ale teraz jakoś nie mógł ich sobie przypomnieć. Ostre, zimne światło lamp raziło go w oczy. Ktoś przypinał jego ręce do stołu. Ktoś coś podłączał. Ktoś smarował jego klatkę piersiową płynem o intensywnym, wzbudzającym mdłości zapachu. W uszach słyszał szum, jakby powoli zanurzał się pod wodę. Nie tak, jak przy skoku, kiedy całe ciało zwinnie wślizgiwało się pod powierzchnię i stapiało z żywiołem. Teraz leżał wystraszony i senny, zbyt słaby by się ruszyć. Woda powoli wzbierała wokół niego, groźna, ciemna, gotowa go pochłonąć. Pierwszy raz się tego bał. Pierwszy raz myśl o całkowitym zanurzeniu napawała go takim przerażeniem. Po raz pierwszy miał świadomość, że może nie wypłynąć. Poinformowano go o ryzyku. Wiedział, że w jednej chwili coś może pójść nie tak że ta sala, ten sufit i ta lampa to może być ostatnie, co zobaczy w życiu. Rozpaczliwie starał się odsunąć moment zejścia pod wodę, ale nie potrafił dłużej utrzymywać oczu otwartych.  
Poczuł dotyk dłoni na policzku.  
\- Nanase... - głos lekarza dochodził z oddali, z ponad powierzchni wody. - Haru... Po prostu się temu poddaj. Nie bój się. To nic strasznego. To tylko woda, Haru. Woda nie zrobi ci krzywdy.  
\- Ja... - przełknął ślinę. Chciał mu coś powiedzieć, ale teraz nie pamiętał co. Widział słabe światło przedzierające się pod powierzchnię. Słyszał głos.  
\- Posłuchaj, Haru. Zejdę pod wodę razem z tobą i będę cię pilnował dopóki się nie wynurzysz. Będę tutaj cały czas. Poddaj się wodzie. Pozwól się jej unosić, ja się wszystkim zajmę. Ufasz mi?  
\- Tak - odparł, czując, że woda pochłania go całkowicie. Fala zgarnęła go i porwała głęboko, głęboko w czarno-błękitną toń.  
\- Świetnie - powiedział lekarz. - Dobra, odleciał. Nitori, Sasabe, Hanamura, myjemy rączki i do roboty. Czas pozbawić naszą małą syrenkę serca.

Precyzyjne szorowanie paznokci ostrą szczotką. Odłożyć ją na bok. Teraz czas na dłonie. Pięć serii ruchów tam i z powrotem. Dokładnie, krok po kroku, nie pomijając żadnego etapu. Dłonie, nadgarstki, ręce aż do łokci. Woda z mydłem jest letnia, z cichym szumem spływa do zlewu. Opłukanie, wytarcie jałowym ręcznikiem. Dezynfekcja. Skóra piecze, traktowana środkiem odkażającym. Ochronne rękawiczki. Maseczka nałożona na twarz przez jedną z pielęgniarek. Czepek przytrzymujący wiecznie przeszkadzające włosy. Oczy Nitoriego. Pierwsza tak poważna operacja w jego życiu, musi być przerażony.  
Pchnięcie drzwi na operacyjną łokciem tak, żeby nie brudzić już rąk. Haru na stole operacyjnym, podłączony już do wszystkich niezbędnych urządzeń. Wszyscy na pozycjach. Tym razem nie będzie żadnego gwizdka, dającego sygnał do startu. Będą tylko dwa słowa:  
\- Siostro, skalpel  
\- A co tu się wyprawia, Matsuoka? - wszyscy aż podskoczyli, słysząc skrzyp rozsuwanych drzwi i głos ordynatora oddziału. Skalpel wypadł z ręki Rina i poleciał aż pod stół. - Co to za samowolka?  
\- Samowolka? - kardiochirurg zacisnął szczęki. - Przeprowadzam planowaną transplantację serca. Siostro, drugi skalpel - powiedział zimno.  
\- Odejdź od stołu Matsuoka - powiedział stanowczo ordynator Mikoshiba, podchodząc do zdumionych i zbitych z tropu członków zespołu. – Ja się tym zajmę. Ty idź odpocznij.  
-Co proszę? - Rin popatrzył na niego z niezrozumieniem w oczach.- Ale... ale jak to? Dlaczego? Musiała dojść jakaś pomyłka, to ja jestem wpisany na ten zabieg...! To ja mam go przeprowadzić! Domagam się wyjaśnień!  
\- Ależ proszę bardzo. Zacznijmy od tego, że wziąłeś drugi czterdziestoośmiogodzinny dyżur w przeciągu tygodnia. Ledwie stoisz na nogach. Nie powinieneś dostać upoważnienia na operowanie świnki morskiej, co dopiero mówić o transplantacji.  
\- Dam sobie radę - sprzeciwił się kardiochirurg. - Przecież mnie pan zna, wie pan że potrafię wziąć się w garść.  
\- Nawet jeśli - stwierdził ordynator. - Doszły mnie słuchy o tym, że twój zbyt osobisty stosunek do pacjenta może mieć wpływ na przebieg operacji.  
Rin zerknął na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Że przepraszam słucham co znowu? - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. -Przecież to jakaś bzdura.  
\- Zaprzyjaźniłeś się z tym dzieciakiem. Przejmujesz się nim. W połączeniu z brakiem należytego wypoczynku i obniżoną zdolnością koncentracji to znacznie zwiększa ryzyko popełnienia błędu. Nie możemy sobie na to pozwolić. Nie w tak delikatnej sprawie.  
\- Prosiłem o drugi skalpel! - warknął na pielęgniarkę kardiochirurg. - Jak długo mam czekać?  
Przerażona i zdezorientowana pielęgniarka spoglądała to na niego to na ordynatora. Reszta zespołu również kompletnie nie wiedziała jak się zachować. Nitori bez większego skutku próbował udawać, że jest niewidzialny.  
\- Przykro mi- powiedział poważnie ordynator. - Nie mogę ci pozwolić przeprowadzić tej operacji, Matsuoka. Nie tym razem.  
\- Skalpel - domagał się Rin. - Nie mamy czasu do stracenia, nie rozumiecie? - zwrócił się do całego zespołu. Tak jakby ordynatora tu nie było. Jakby wcale nie próbował odsunąć go od stołu. - Musimy się natychmiast brać do pracy. Zespół pobierający...  
\- Doktorze Matsuoka - głos ordynatora był spokojny, ale nie znoszący sprzeciwu. - Wyjdzie pan sam, czy trzeba będzie pana wyprowadzić?  
Pielęgniarki, instrumentariuszka i anestezjolog zamarli. Seijuro Mikoshiba był znany z tego, że zwracał się do pracowników bardzo bezpośrednio. Gdy zaczynał używać formy grzecznościowej, zazwyczaj był już na granicy utraty cierpliwości Dla Rina to był ostatni dzwonek by się poddać.  
\- To mój pacjent. Moim obowiązkiem wobec niego jest ratować mu życie. Obiecałem mu, że z nim zostanę, że się nim zajmę! Dasz mi ten skalpel, czy nie, głupia gówniaro? - warknął na pielęgniarkę. Dziewczyna pobladła, na czoło wystąpiły jej krople potu.  
Mikoshiba z rezygnacją pokręcił głową.  
\- Tak właśnie sądziłem - powiedział z rezygnacją. - Doktorze Yamazaki - zwrócił się do kogoś wciąż stojącego w progu pokoju przygotowawczego. - Proszę go zabrać i dopilnować, żeby dobrze odpoczął.  
Rin strącił z ramienia rękę przyjaciela.  
\- Zabieraj łapska - warknął. - Zostaw mnie, nigdzie nie idę.  
\- Doktorze Matsuoka - zwrócił się do niego ordynator. - Proszę się nie awanturować. Jak sam pan raczył zauważyć, czas gra na naszą niekorzyść. Im szybciej pan opuści sale i pozwoli mi przejść do czynności zasadniczych, tym większa szansa na to, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z prawdą.  
Sousuke mocno, pewnie ujął Rina pod łokieć i zaczął go prowadzić w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Chodź - pomógł sobie, obejmując go drugim ramieniem. - No chodź. Ordynator ma rację, nie można już dłużej zwlekać z rozpoczęciem...  
\- Więc pozwólcie mi operować! - prychnął Rin, patrząc na niego z jawną nienawiścią. Nie uderzył go tylko dlatego, że gwałtowne ruchy na sali operacyjnej mogły doprowadzić do uszkodzenia jakiegoś cennego sprzętu. - Jestem przygotowany, ćwiczyłem. Dam sobie radę, pozwólcie mi!  
Sousuke trzymał go jednak mocno, pewnie. Zawsze, nawet w szkole był od niego wyższy i silniejszy. Zawsze był w stanie go unieruchomić.  
\- Skalpel - powiedział doktor Mikoshiba, podchodząc do stołu. Rin ściągnął rękawiczki chirurgiczne i rzucił je na podłogę. Dał upust swojej złości kopiąc w drzwi odgradzające salę operacyjną od przejścia służbowego. Nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

Doktor Matsuoka miał rację. To była tylko woda. Woda nie mogła zrobić mu krzywdy. Woda otaczała go, obmywała jego ciało z bólu i lęku ostatnich dni. Woda była po jego stronie. Wdzierała się do uszu, odgradzając go od wszystkiego przyjemnym szumem. Wdzierała się do oczu i nareszcie widział błękit. Nie tylko błękit. Wszystkie odcienie, od błękitu, przez szmaragdową zieleń aż po absolutną, głęboką czerń, w której światełka głębinowych ryb przypominały konstelacje gwiazd. Woda była kosmosem. Wdzierała się do jego nosa i ust, zalewała w płuca. Teraz sam był wodą. Sam był czarnym wodnym kosmosem z małymi, odległymi punkcikami gwiazd i galaktyk. Poruszył jedną ręką. Drugą. zaczął płynąć. Osiągał zawrotną, zapierającą dech w piersiach prędkość. Nie czuł żadnego oporu. Niby czemu miałby czuć? Był nieskończonością ograniczoną tylko konturami ciała, był wszędzie i nigdzie jednocześnie. Rozkoszował się tym uczuciem. Pławił się w nim. Wcale nie chciał wypływać na powierzchnię chciał tu zostać na zawsze. Przecież teraz był wodą,  
Kątem oka dostrzegł jakiś ruch. Zmarszczenie w oceanicznej toni, falowanie. Źródło energii, gdzieś bardzo blisko niego. Wyciągnął dłoń, żeby zbadać naturę zjawiska i poczuł zaciskające się na niej palce. Obecność drugiego bytu. Drugiej istoty wypełnionej wodą-kosmosem. Pochwycił. Przyciągnął bliżej.  
\- Makoto - wyszeptał, rozpoznając znajomą postać.  
\- Jestem, Haru - odparł. Płynął równo z nim, tylko ze na plecach. Razem podróżowali poprzez głębię kosmosu, obserwując dziwne, zdeformowane przez podwodne ciśnienie stwory. Ryby z lampkami, które w tej ciemności udawały gwiazdy. – Znalazłem cię  
\- Ty umarłeś, prawda? Obaj umarliśmy.  
\- Na razie tylko ja.  
Haru zamrugał. Potrząsnął głową, odgarniając grzywkę. Płynęli dalej. Woda otaczała ich, swobodnie przepływała przez ich ciała. Wypełniała ich oczy, sprawiając że tez były pełne świecących punkcików.  
\- Matronica Holboella– powiedział w zadumie Haru, wskazując na rybę, która przepłynęła majestatycznie między nimi. – Używa światełka jak wędki żeby zwabić mniejsze rybki, następnie pożera je. Przybywają do niej, zwabione światełkiem w ciemności, znajdują tylko ostre zęby przeszywające je na wylot. A dla nas wygląda jak jedna z gwiazd. Dziwne.  
\- Widzisz, Haru – Makoto uśmiechnął się lekko. - Nawet w tragediach zdarzają się takie układy które potrafią wzbudzić zachwyt.  
\- Tęskniłem za tobą.  
Makoto od niechcenia machnął ręką, zapatrzył się w wodę nad nimi.  
\- Ścigamy się? - zaproponował.  
\- Zgoda.

\- Co oni tam robią? Co to ma znaczyć, dlaczego tak... wracam tam! Nie dadzą sobie rady, nie ogarną, sam muszę się tym zająć. Wracam tam, słyszysz?  
\- Nie wracasz - odparł stanowczo Sosusuke. Siedział na jednym z krzesełek z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem obserwując miotającego się przyjaciela. - Mam upoważnienie zamknąć cię w gabinecie, jeśli będziesz za bardzo podskakiwał, więc lepiej uważaj.  
\- Zamknąć mnie? Mnie? W moim gabinecie? - Rin popatrzył na niego wzrokiem godnym seryjnego mordercy. - I co jeszcze? Co to w ogóle za debilny pomysł, żeby mnie wyganiać? Mam w tym więcej doświadczenia niż stary, robiłem przeszczepy w Australii... i co to za chore bajki, że niby jestem zaangażowany i nie mogę go operować?  
\- Jesteś zaangażowany - przyznał Sousuke, narażając się na kolejne mordercze spojrzenie. - I nie możesz operować. Nie uczyli was przypadkiem w tej Australii żeby się nie spoufalać z pacjentami?  
\- Wcale się z nim nie spoufalałem, odpieprzcie się wszyscy ode mnie. Porozmawiałem chwilę z dzieciakiem i od razu sobie wszyscy dorabiają nie wiadomo jakie historie. Co to ma być za polityka, żeby odsuwać wykwalifikowanego chirurga od operacji? Stary skompromitował mnie przed całym zespołem.  
\- Sam się skompromitowałeś – zwrócił mu uwagę przyjaciel. – Trzeba było grzecznie wyjść jak poprosił a nie odstawiać cyrki.  
Rin nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.  
\- Zaskarżę ich – mruczał gniewnie pod nosem. – Rozwalę. Z torbami puszczę. Niby jakim prawem...?  
Sousuke westchnął i przesunął dłonią po twarzy.  
\- Przysięga Hipokratesa, Rin - powiedział cicho.  
\- Co znowu?  
\- "Po pierwsze nie szkodzić" - zacytował neurochirurg. - Stwarzałeś zagrożenie dla zdrowia pacjenta, Mikoshiba musiał cię odsunąć.  
-A gówno wiesz! – obruszył się Rin. - Niech tylko dorwę tą kanalię która polazła z jęzorem do szefa. Zatłukę gnidę. Wypatroszę. Kto to w ogóle kurwa jest, żeby tak się wtrącać, co?  
\- Ja -odparł Sousuke, powoli podnosząc się z miejsca. Rin przez chwilę spoglądał na niego z całkowitym oszołomieniem i niezrozumieniem. Tak, jakby Sousuke nagle przyznał się, że jest elfem. Albo wampirem. Albo mieszanką powyższych.  
\- Ty? - powtórzył Rin. Jego oczy zwęziły się. Zacisnął szczęki.- TY? – podniósł głos. - TY?!  
\- Tak, ja - Sousuke odruchowo wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. W ostatniej chwili. Jeszcze sekunda a pięść Rina złamałaby mu nos. Szybko złapał kardiochirurga za nadgarstki i unieruchomił.  
\- Puszczaj - warknął Rin. Próbował go kopnąć, ale Sousuke się uchylił. Pchnął go na ścianę korytarza i przycisnął.  
\- Tymi rękami go chciałeś kroić?! - krzyknął na niego. Złapał obie dłonie chirurga i zbliżył do jego twarzy, tak by mógł im się dobrze przyjrzeć. Obie drżały tak mocno, że Rin na pewno nie byłby w stanie utrzymać skalpela? - Tymi?!  
Rin spoglądał na swoje dłonie jakby wcale nie należały do niego Jakby były czymś obcym. Czymś, nad czym nie miał władzy. Czego nie potrafił zrozumieć.  
\- Nie było tak źle zanim... - próbował się bronić, przerażony tym widokiem.  
\- Ale nie było też dobrze! - uświadomił go Sousuke. - Nie oszukasz mnie. Kiedy zabierali chłopaka na blok, łapy ci latały tak że nie mogłeś pozbierać papierów! Powinno być idealnie, jeśli chciałeś do cholery rozkrajać mu klatkę piersiową i wyciągać serce a później przyszywać drugie! Mogłeś go zabić jednym nieostrożnym ruchem, jednym takim drgnięciem! Debilu jeden, kretynie! Wiesz, jak mało brakowało? Wiesz, co by się tutaj działo gdyby Mikoshiba nie przyszedł? Wiesz, jaką mogłeś tam zrobić jatkę tymi roztrzęsionymi łapami?!  
\- Ja.. - teraz Rin drżał już cały. Jego wściekłość i bunt w ułamku sekundy zmieniły się w strach. Przerażenie świadomością, że zupełnie wbrew swojej woli mógł zrobić komuś krzywdę. Że mógł zrobić krzywdę Nanase - Ja nie zdawałem sobie sprawy... nie wiedziałem...  
Sousuke westchnął cicho. Policzył do dziesięciu. Puścił jego nadgarstki i lekko położył mu dłonie na ramionach.  
\- Wiem, że nie wiedziałeś, - powiedział uspokajająco nachylając się nad jego uchem. - Wiem. Idź, odpocznij. Uspokój się. Później porozmawiamy.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Zgubiłem doktora Matsuokę – obwieścił dość ponuro Sousuke. – Rudy, bezczelny i rozchwiany emocjonalnie. Podobno przystojny. Widziała go może pani?

Pielęgniarka wbiła w niego zaskoczone, pytające spojrzenie.

\- Zgubił pan… pana doktora? – upewniła się. Sousuke wzruszył ramionami i przeczesał dłonią włosy by ukryć zmieszanie.

\- Tak jakoś wyszło. – przyznał niechętnie. – Zaprowadziłem go do gabinetu, ułożyłem do snu, poszedłem ogarnąć bałagan na moim oddziale. Wracam po kilku godzinach zobaczyć czy żyje, a tu niespodzianka, nie ma go. Może być niebezpieczny dla otoczenia, tak pomyślałem że go poszukam….

Pielęgniarka pobladła. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się nieco.

\- Niebezpieczny…. Dla otoczenia?

\- Nie no –rozejrzał się niespokojnie. – Pani chyba akurat nic nie zrobi. A właśnie…. Wiadomo już coś o tej operacji? Skończyli?

\- Ordynator Mikoshiba dziesięć minut temu szedł do swojego gabinetu, więc chyba tak – przyznała ostrożnie. – Ale nic więcej nie wiem, proszę pytać na bloku.

\- Na bloku – powtórzył w zadumie neurochirurg. – No dobra. Dzięki ogromne. To ja sprawdzę. Gdyby pani gdzieś spotkała doktora Matsuokę proszę zachować spokój, żadnych gwałtownych ruchów, żadnych pytań. Najlepiej zamówić mu taksówkę i odesłać do domu.

Pokiwała głową, chociaż nadal nie wyglądała na uspokojoną. Sousuke z rozczarowaniem pokręcił głową. Kusiło go żeby iść do gabinetu ordynatora i podpytać o to, jak ostatecznie ułożyły się sprawy. Nie zrobił tego jednak ostatecznie. Zamiast tego poszedł prosto na blok operacyjny kardiologii. Z głosów pielęgniarek pełnych ulgi i podniecenia wywnioskował, że wbrew prognozom Rina świat się bez niego nie zawalił i obyło się bez większej katastrofy. Nagle coś zwróciło jego uwagę. Marynarka Rina wisząca na haku w szatni. Zapomniał jej kiedy wychodził z bloku w trybie awaryjnym? Nie, Sousuke zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć. Miał ją na sobie, kiedy kłócili się na korytarzu. Miał ją na sobie w gabinecie. Znaczy że co, wrócił?

\- Jasna cholera – westchnął, pełen jak najgorszych przeczuć. Uchylił drzwi do sali pooperacyjnej. Poczuł, że nagle bardzo podnosi mu się ciśnienie. Rin siedział obok łóżka pacjenta, na całe szczęście stosownie przebrany i z maseczką na twarzy. Czujnym, niespokojnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w monitory mierzące rytm serca i pozostałe funkcje życiowe Nanase. Nawet jeśli dostrzegł obecność Sousuke, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Neurochirurg zaczerpnął tchu.

\- Rin…

\- Młody został, żeby pilnować – wskazał na Nitoriego, który spał w kącie, wciśnięty między szafkę a zapasowe krzesło. – Był wykończony asystowaniem, powiedziałem mu żeby się przespał, a ja go zastąpię.

Sousuke pokręcił głową. Nie miał więcej pytań. I co więcej, nie miał serca przekonać Rina żeby stąd poszedł. I tak odebrano mu tego dnia wystarczająco wiele, i to on był za to odpowiedzialny.

\- Posiedzę z tobą – zaproponował.

\- Wypierdalaj – odparł Rin, ani na sekundę nie odwracając wzroku od monitora. Odebrano mu prawo do ścigania się o życie Haru. Nie zamierzał pozwolić żeby ograbiono go też z czuwania. To było jego niepisane, nie wymagające tłumaczenia prawo i tym razem nikt nie zamierzał tego kwestionować.

Podpływali coraz bliżej powierzchni. Znów widzieli przeświecające przez nią zimne światło. Uciekali od niego niepewnie, chowali się w ciemności. Wracali do swoich rybich konstelacji, światło i dźwięk były jednak coraz bardziej obecne. Coraz trudniejsze do zignorowania. Znów więc krążył wokół światła. Przyglądał mu się nieufnie. Nasłuchiwał odgłosów. Na moment wychynął na powierzchnię, ale ból, biel i dezorientacja natychmiast zepchnęły go z powrotem w bezpieczną ciemność. Czaił się w niej, skulony i przestraszony. Pływał wśród świecących w mroku ryb próbując odzyskać spokój. Spokój nie przychodził, światło przyzywało. Znów zebrał się na odwagę. Wynurzył się. Tym razem znów pokonał go ból, ale zdołał zobaczyć znacznie więcej. Biały sufit. Lampę. Kobietę w białym czepku oraz czujny błysk w oczach doktora Matsuoki. Poddał się bólowi. Woda znów go zabrała. Pływali z Makoto po bezkresie czarnego i szmaragdowego oceanu, obserwowali sączące się przez powierzchnię wody białe światło. Wiedzieli już, czym jest. Jest zimnem. Jest bólem. Oznacza oderwanie się od oceanu raz na zawsze. Oznacza utratę czegoś bezcennego. Zapierającej dech w piersiach konstelacji gwiazd ukrytej w głębinach. Światła było jednak coraz więcej. Atakowało, nie dało się ignorować, odganiało wszystkie świecące ryby do ich skalnych kryjówek. Smutny i zrezygnowany podpłynął do powierzchni.

\- Nanase…. Haru… - otworzył oczy. Zobaczył twarz doktora Matsuoki. Lekarz wyglądał inaczej niż kiedy widzieli się ostatnio. Haru nie był pewien w jaki sposób. Po prostu inaczej. Pokorniej.

\- Zamrugaj

Zamrugał. Rzeczywistość wokół niego nabierała kształtów. Była nieznośna. Zimna, biała, obca. Była odgłosami aparatury, rurką drapiącą w gardle i ogromną raną w piersi.

\- Uściśnij moją rękę. Mocno.

Niechętnie wykonał polecenie. Nie podobało mu się tutaj. Chciał już wrócić do wody. Chciał znów stać się wodą.

\- Dobry chłopiec – ręka uspokajająco pogłaskała go po włosach. Zepchnęła go w ciemność. Znów pływał po swojej podwodnej samotni, ale teraz było już jakoś inaczej. Płytko. Pusto. Obecność Makoto była niewyraźna, ledwie wyczuwalna. Widoczna tylko kątem oka. Gdy wreszcie się wynurzył, doktor Matsuoka siedział obok niego ze wzrokiem utkwionym w monitorach. Uśmiechnął się ciepło do Haru. Znów kazał mu mrugać, kiwać głową, poruszać rękami. Wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego.

\- No dobra – skinął na pielęgniarkę oraz czającego się gdzieś z tyłu stażystę. – Posłuchaj, Haru. Teraz wyjmiemy ci z ust rurkę, która pomagała ci oddychać. Możesz poczuć pewien dyskomfort. Na mój znak zakaszlesz, dobrze?

Lekarz jednym, zręcznym ruchem wyciągnął rurkę intubacyjną. Haru zaniósł się kaszlem, od którego rozbolała go rana w piersi. Zaczerpnął tchu. Zadygotał. Zatęsknił za swoim oceanem.

\- No, już po bólu – powiedział pogodnie doktor Matsuoka, odkładając narzędzie na podsunięta przez pielęgniarkę tackę. Nie miał racji . Ból dopiero się zaczynał. Haru chciał przed nim uciec pod powierzchnię, ale z przerażeniem odkrył, że nie może. Jego ocean gdzieś zniknął. Była tylko płytka, brudna od krwi, zimna woda.

\- No dobra – zagadnął go lekarz, zapisując na karcie kolejne pomiary. – To powiedz mi, Nanase, co ciekawego ci się śniło.

\- Ocean- wyszeptał, wpatrując się w biały sufit. Doktor Matsuoka wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

\- Ocean –uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie. – Oczywiście. Oczywiście, że ocean.

\- Pływałem… pływałem w oceanie – Haru zmusił się, żeby wypowiedzieć kolejne słowa. W gardle czuł rozpaczliwą suchość. Musiał to komuś powiedzieć. A z tych wszystkich ludzi tutaj tylko doktor Matsuoka był w stanie go zrozumieć, nawet jeśli z niego szydził. – Razem z Makoto.

\- Idź spać, Haru – powiedział lekarz, zaskakująco miękkim i łagodnym tonem. – Dostałeś leki przeciwbólowe. Zaraz zaczną działać. Idź spać, dzieciaku.

Ogień na kuchennym palniku zapalił się i niemal natychmiast zgasł. Rin jeszcze raz przekręcił pokrętło. Płomyk pojawił się na chwilę i zgasł kiedy tylko lekarz wycofał rękę. Zacisnął zęby, spróbował ponownie. Działało – tak długo, jak trzymał dłoń na zapalniku.

\- Jasna cholera co za pieprzone, nieużyteczne gówno– krzyknął, energicznie kopiąc w kuchenkę i raz po raz zapalając i gasząc nieszczęsny palnik. – A żeby cię kurwa…. Siostra! – zawołał, odwracając się przez ramię. – Musimy kupić nową kuchenkę!

Gou stanęła w progu. Westchnęła.

\- Wcale nie musimy, bracie mój – powiedziała ze znudzeniem, podchodząc do brata. – Jest w świetnym stanie, wystarczy tylko… - bez żadnego problemu zapaliła palnik i postawiła na nim czajnik z wodą. – O, proszę, już – zmierzyła brata uważnym spojrzeniem. Stał przy kuchennej szafce, opierając się dłońmi o blat. Oddychał ciężko. Mięśnie drżały, na blat skapywały z mokrych włosów krople wody. Przeniosła wzrok na przewieszony niedbale przez krzesło mokry ręcznik. – Pływałeś? – spytała ze zdziwieniem.

\- Ścigałem się.

\- I… i jak poszło? – zaryzykowała. – Wygrałeś?

Uderzył pięścią w blat.

\- Przegrałeś?

\- Zdyskwalifikowali mnie – wycedził przez zęby.

Gou ze zrozumieniem pokiwała głową. Nachyliła się nad nim i powąchała. Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Jesteś pijany – zauważyła. Momentalnie odwrócił się od okna.

\- A ty jesteś ruda i masz męskie imię! – odparł, oskarżycielsko wskazując na nią palcem. Gou pytająco uniosła brwi. – I żaden chłopak cię nie zechce, chyba że też rudy. Co mi przypomniało że Momotaro Mikoshiba prosił mnie o twój numer, ale mu nie dałem, bo jego starszy brat to kanalia.

Młodsza siostra przyglądała mu się z mieszaniną troski i zaciekawienia. Tak naprawdę nigdy jeszcze nie miała okazji oglądać brata pijanego. Do tej pory takie ekscesy raczej mu się nie zdarzały. Nawet jeśli, to nigdy nie przychodził w takim stanie do domu

\- A ty! – ryknął na nią. – Wiesz, co ty mi zrobiłaś? Wiesz, co mi zrobiłaś? Wiesz? – złapał ją za ramię i potrząsnął lekko. – Wiesz, co narobiłaś wrzucając mi to zdjęcie do torby?

\- Jakie zdjęcie, Rin? O czym ty mówisz?

\- Dobrze wiesz, jakie zdjęcie! To z pudełka! Samo do mojej torby nie wskoczyło, to ty musiałaś…! Oficjalnie zwalniam cię… - oświadczył. - Zwalniam cię z bycia moją siostrą!

\- Przezabawne – uznała Gou, odsuwając się od niego na bezpieczną odległość. To wystarczyło by nieco ochłonął i przestał się odgrażać. Z pewnym zażenowaniem doszła do wniosku, że z nich dwojga to ona ma większe doświadczenie w byciu nietrzeźwym. I znacznie lepiej panuje nad swoim zachowaniem. – Weź ty człowieku nie pij, bo ci to nie wychodzi – Rin obdarzył ją wyjątkowo ponurym spojrzeniem. - A tak przy okazji, co to była za laska, która cię odstawiła do mieszkania, hm?

\- Co znowu? – lekarz z roztargnieniem przeczesał dłonią wilgotne kosmyki. Czajnik na kuchence zaczął gwizdać. – Jaka laska?

-No, taka… - Gou sięgnęła po kubek brata. – Chuda, krótkie, jasne włosy, w fartuchu. Jakaś dupa ze szpitala?

\- A – przypomniał sobie. – Nitori… - podrapał się po głowie. – Mój stażysta. W sumie mam niejasne wrażenie że w pewnym momencie wyciągał mnie z basenu i próbował robić resuscytację, ale mam nadzieję że mi się to przyśniło, bo jego też musiałbym zwolnić – mruczał pod nosem, obserwując jak Gou parzy herbatę. – A w sumie szkoda, przydatny jest…

\- W dostarczaniu cię żywego do domu? Rzeczywiście – przyznała. Podała mu kubek pełen parującego napoju– Pij.

\- Dzięki – skinął głową. Wziął kubek w dłonie i niezbyt pewnym, przesadnie ostrożnym krokiem ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju.

Przygryzła wargę. Zazwyczaj nie dopytywała o jego pracę i nie oczekiwała, że będzie jej się zwierzał z problemów na oddziale. Teraz jednak nie miała wątpliwości, że stało cię coś złego. Słyszała, jak snuje się po całym mieszkaniu, szukając czegoś, jak potyka się o meble. Jak przeklina.

Sousuke Yamazaki, który zadzwonił wcześniej tego dnia by uspokoić ją, że brat nie zaginął ani nie został przez nic porwany tylko robi nadgodziny, wyraził się jasno. „Zajmij się nim. Nie dopytuj. Zmuś żeby odpoczął". Żadnych pytań. Podkreślał to kilkukrotnie. Właśnie teraz, kiedy naprawdę chciała wiedzieć co doprowadziło brata do takiego stanu. Wreszcie zapadła cisza. Niepokojąca cisza. Wzięła w rękę swój kubek z herbatą i ruszyła na poszukiwania.

Znalazła go w ciemnym teraz salonie. Siedział, opierając się plecami o kaloryfer i tępo wpatrywał się w parujący kubek. Uklękła przed nim, opierając swój kubek na kolanach.

\- Próbujesz się osuszyć? – zagadnęła, spoglądając na jego mokre włosy.

Westchnął ciężko.

\- Wiesz… wiesz jakie to uczucie? – spytał głucho. – Płynąć i czuć, że dalej nie dasz rady, że twoje mięsnie odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Twoje płuca napełniają się wodą, zapadasz się coraz głębiej i nie możesz nic na to poradzić?

\- Rin…? – zerknęła na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Czujesz zimno… przez cały czas czujesz zimno, nawet nie tyle na zewnątrz, co jakoś tak od środka. Strach cię zmraża. Paraliżuje… Nagle trafiasz do szpitala, nikt ci niczego tak naprawdę nie tłumaczy, po prostu cię badają, a później mówią ci, że trzeba ciąć – umilkł. Upił kilka łyków.

\- Wiesz jakie to uczucie leżeć na stole operacyjnym, Gou? –ciągnął. Przełknęła ślinę. – Po kilku godzinach przygotowań, rozmów, odkażania. To wszystko jest takie zimne, takie sterylne. Człowiek jest śmiertelnie przerażony, a jeszcze trzeba powiedzieć mu, co się z nim stanie. Jakie jest ryzyko, co może pójść źle. Żeby przeszczepić człowiekowi serce, trzeba najpierw wyjąć to chore. Oczywiście nie pracuje wtedy, bo by nie dało rady. Cała krew jaką masz w organizmie przepływa przez maszyny. Cała, Gou – podkreślił. - Trzeba otworzyć klatkę piersiową, rozciąć mostek… wyjąć je. To serce, znaczy. Przez kilka chwil człowiek nie ma serca, w jego piersi jest wielka, ziejąca dziura. Można w nią spojrzeć, zobaczyć pustkę. Stabilizuje się to rozszerzadłem, żeby mieć czyste pole operacyjne – mówił coraz szybciej, z coraz większym przejęciem. Gou spoglądała na niego z rosnącym przerażeniem. Pierwszy raz tak po prostu siedział i opowiadał jej o swojej pracy. Nie miała odwagi mu przerwać. – I się kroi. W pobliżu cały czas stoi defibrylator, cała ta machineria do przywracania do życia. I człowiek zasypiając to wszystko widzi, wie, że może być używane. Że nie masz na to wpływu, że jesteś całkowicie zależna od losu tych ludzi, którzy stoją wokół ciebie i na ciebie patrzą. Wiesz, że jeśli jednemu z nich chociaż zadrży ręka… - zauważyła, że nieco herbaty wylało się na dywan. – Że jeśli się pomyli, jeśli akurat będzie niewyspany, rozkojarzony, coś mu się przypomni… – wziął głęboki oddech. Przesunął dłonią po twarzy. - Leżysz na tym stole, pozwalasz się dotykać i podłączać do różnych rzeczy, i nagle widzisz, że dłoń lekarza, który z tobą rozmawia, który próbuje cię uspokoić drży… drży tak, że nie może tego opanować i nawet nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy.. Że tak bardzo jest przekonany, że wie co robi i tak bardzo chce ci pomóc, ze może cię zabić jednym niezgrabnym ruchem i nawet…

Gou odstawiła swój kubek na bok i przysunęła się do brata. Mocno objęła go ramionami.

-Już dobrze, Rin – wyszeptała uspokajająco. Zrozumiała, o co chodzi. Musiałaby być ślepa, żeby się nie zorientować. Jego ręce nawet teraz…. Chyba jeszcze nigdy do tej pory tak bardzo mu nie współczuła. – Już po wszystkim. Idź spać.

\- Wcale nie… wcale nie jest dobrze – wyszeptał, mocno zaciskając powieki. – I wcale nie jest po wszystkim. Tak naprawdę najgorsze dopiero przed nim.


	8. Chapter 8

iedy Rin wszedł do Sali pooperacyjnej, Nanase był przytomny. Leżał, wpatrując się obojętnie w sufit i starając się oddychać tak, żeby jak najmniej bolało.  
Ocean w jego oczach był spokojny. Przerażająco spokojny. Ani jednej fali, całkowita cisza morska. Lekarz wzdrygnął się mimo woli. Przy takim morzu statki tygodniami stały niegdyś w jednym miejscu nie mogąc odpłynąć, aż wreszcie kończyły się zapasy.  
-Całkiem niezłe wyniki, Nanase – zagadnął Rin, przysuwając sobie krzesło i siadając obok. Pobieżnie zerknął na kartę pacjenta. – Aż miło popatrzeć, zaskakujesz mnie. Oby tak dalej, a będzie dobrze.  
Pacjent skrzywił się nieznacznie.  
\- Boli, hm?  
Za odpowiedź musiało mu wystarczyć lekkie skinięcie głową.  
\- Wiem, dzieciaku – westchnął kardiochirurg. – Wiem.  
Znów kazał mu ruszać rękoma i nogami. Delikatnie rozmasował zastałe od leżenia nieruchomo stawy. Milczał. Haru też milczał, wpatrując się w przestrzeń nieobecnym, absolutnie spokojnym wzrokiem. Cisza na morzu.  
\- Pewnie znów śniła ci się wielka woda, co? – zagadnął Rin, poprawiając poduszkę, na której leżał. Musiał robić to ostrożnie, żeby nie uszkodzić żadnego czujnika.  
Haru pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Nie – wyszeptał z pełną goryczy tęsknotą. - Już mi się nie śni. Odeszła.  
\- Wróci – zapewnił go Rin, siląc się na pogodny uśmiech. Dawno już nie przychodziło mu to z takim trudem. – Może nie teraz, może nie od razu, ale wróci.  
\- Nie taka – sprzeciwił się pacjent. – Tamta była kosmosem.

\- To jakaś nowa forma samoumartwiania się? – zagadnął Sousuke podczas przerwy na kawę. Rin siedział w gabinecie i rozpaczliwie próbował nadrobić zaległości w dokumentacji medycznej, których narobił sobie doglądając Haru w czasie przeznaczonym na papierologię. – Postanowiłeś wziąć na siebie obowiązki pielęgniarek, rehabilitanta i w ogóle wszystkich?  
\- Jak na razie jego rodzina jeszcze nie dostała wizyt – odparł lekarz, nie odrywając wzroku od formularzy. – Sam tak ma siedzieć?  
\- A czemu nie? Nie wygląda mi na takiego, któremu własne towarzystwo by jakoś specjalnie przeszkadzało – neurochirurg upił łyk kawy. – Moja teoria jest taka, że siedzisz tam u niego, bo czujesz się winny że prawie spartoliłeś transplantację i oczekujesz rozgrzeszenia .  
\- Twoje teorie są do dupy – odparł stanowczo Rin. Wciąż jeszcze nie mógł darować przyjacielowi interwencji u ordynatora. Sousuke w duchu cieszył się, że Rin nie wie, jaki udział w tym wszystkim miał Nitori. Biedak nie miałby życia.  
\- Może i tak. Ale i tak mi to pachnie jakimś psychicznym masochizmem. Bo sorry, ale wątpię, żebyś przychodził tam w celach konwersacyjnych. Podobno pielęgniarki mają z nim piekło, bo nie chce współpracować.  
Rin rzucił przyjacielowi zmęczone spojrzenie. Upił łyk kawy. Wrócił do papierów.  
\- Gówniarz zachowuje się tak, jakby miał mi to wszystko za złe – burknął. – W ogóle nie da się do niego dotrzeć.  
Sousuke z rezygnacją pokręcił głową.  
\- Przyznam szczerze, że do tej pory nie rozumiem, jakim cudem w ogóle zakładałeś, że wszczepienie serca kumpla, który rzucił się pod samochód z jego powodu może poprawić mu nastrój. Ale ok, niech ci będzie. Może w Australii robienie takich prezentów jest w dobrym guście.  
W ozach kardiochirurga błysnęły ostrzegawcze iskry.  
\- Odpieprz się od Australii – poradził. – Nawet nie zamierzam zaczynać z tobą tego tematu. Tam coś się musiało stać – dodał po chwili, z roztargnieniem zakładając długopis za ucho. – Wtedy kiedy mnie wyprosili i Mikoshiba operował.  
\- No nie da się ukryć – zakpił Sousuke. –Stało się. Wyjęli mu serce i wszczepili mu inne. Trzecia albo czwarta taka impreza od bez mała czterdziestu lat.  
\- Nie o tym mówię – obruszył się kardiochirurg. – Mówię o znieczuleniu.  
\- A co, jakieś zabawne skutki uboczne?  
\- Trudno powiedzieć – Rin zmarszczył brwi. - Mam wrażenie że miał podczas tej narkozy jakąś wyjątkowo dziwną jazdę i zobaczył coś, do czego bardzo chce wrócić. Dlatego wszystkich olewa i nie chce współpracować. Może gdybym tam był, mógłbym jakoś… może by się aż tak w to nie wkręcił. Obiecałem mu, że tam będę. Że będę go pilnować.  
\- Rin – Sousuke ze stukiem odstawił kubek na biurko. Wyprostował się na fotelu, przyjmując nieco bardziej oficjalną, odpowiednią dla lekarza pozę. – Musimy poważnie porozmawiać o twoim poczuciu rzeczywistości. Bez urazy dla twojego ego, ale nie sądzę, żeby osobie w głębokiej narkozie robiło różnicę to, czy jesteś w pomieszczeniu, czy nie. To raz. Nawet przeprowadzając tą operację kontrolowanie tego gdzie dryfuje umysł tego dzieciaka byłoby ostatnią rzeczą jaka przyszłaby ci do głowy, to dwa. Złe samopoczucie i huśtawki nastroju po ciężkiej operacji to normalny proces dochodzenia do zdrowia, to trzy. Nie wariuj,  
\- Nie wariuję – Rin zgarnął swoje karty ze stołu. – Muszę lecieć, mam innych pacjentów, cześć – dodał sztywno.  
\- Jak grochem o ścianę – westchnął Sousuke, spoglądając w ślad za nim. – No normalnie grochem o ścianę.

\- Wiedziałeś, że niektóre ryby żabnicokształtne wykorzystują swoją ikrę jako przynętę dla innych ryb które następnie zjadają? - zagadnął tydzień później Rin.  
Sousuke zamrugał. Niechętnie popatrzył na spożywany właśnie lunch. Jeszcze bardziej niechętnie spojrzał na rudowłosego kardiochirurga, który siedział na kanapie w pokoju socjalnym jakby nigdy nic jedząc przygotowany przez młodszą siostrę posiłek.  
-Albo taki chauliodus – ciągnął Rin, z zapałem wymachując pałeczkami w powietrzu. –To jest dopiero podstępne bydle. Ma ogromny pysk z kłami takimi, rozumiesz, że nie może tego pyska zamknąć. Normalnie potwór z głębin. I jeszcze świeci w ciemnościach i ma w tych kłach jad który paraliżuje ofiary. Odjazd.  
\- Znalazłeś sobie nowe hobby?  
\- Rodzice Nanase przynieśli mu książki o biologii morskiej – sprecyzował kardiochirurg. – I gówniarz się teraz niby uczy do jakiegoś zaległego egzaminu. Oczywiście między drzemką, spaniem, byciem smutnym pacjentem, byciem zdenerwowanym pacjentem, byciem wkurzającym, odmawiającym współpracy pacjentem i spaniem.  
\- Ale mówisz, że ma na tyle siły że można go już odwiedzać– podchwycił Sousuke, upijając łyk kawy. – Znaczy się, jest postęp?  
Rin wykonał dłonią gest oznaczający „mniej więcej". Wrócił do jedzenia.  
Fakt faktem, Nanase po przeniesieniu z oddziału pooperacyjnego do ogólnej – choć wciąż jednoosobowej - sali, stał się minimalnie bardziej znośny. Wciąż nie rozmawiał z pielęgniarkami i rehabilitantami i ignorował ich zalecenia, teraz przynajmniej słuchał Rina. To stanowiło osobny problem. Jako że nikt inny nie był w stanie przekonać pacjenta do rehabilitacji, kardiochirurg spędzał długie nadprogramowe godziny ćwicząc z nim i zmuszając do choćby najmniejszego wysiłku. Pacjent zdawał się darzyć doktora Matsuokę dziwną mieszaniną całkowitej uległości i posłuszeństwa oraz podszytej strachem nieufności. Wykonywał polecania. Pozwalał rozciągać zastane mięśnie, nawet siadał, mimo że sprawiało mu to ból. Starał się wytrzymać bez narzekania tak długo jak lekarz tego wymagał. Opowiadał mu o dziwnych stworzeniach żyjących na dnie oceanu, które stanowiły chyba jakąś zastępczą fiksację dla pływania stylem dowolnym. Ciągle zbierał się na odwagę, by o coś zapytać i ciągle coś go wstrzymywało. Potrząsał głową próbując odgonić jakąś natrętną myśl. Zaciskał usta. Odwracał wzrok, żeby rozmówca nie dostrzegł w jego oczach pytającego wyrazu i nie próbował drążyć tematu.  
Strach? Brak zaufania?  
Rin coraz częściej zastanawiał się, o co dzieciak chce go spytać i czy kiedykolwiek uda mu się przełamać. Na razie się na to nie zanosiło. Na razie tylko opowiadał o rybach.  
\- Łazi już? – zainteresował się Sousuke, wyrywając przyjaciela z rozważań natury społeczno-marynistycznej. – W sensie Nanase, nie ta dziwna ryba, o której mówiłeś – dodał, widząc pewne rozkojarzenie na twarzy lekarza. –Gdyby ta ryba kiedykolwiek zaczęła łazić to, uwierz, jestem ostatnią osobą która chciałaby o tym wiedzieć.  
\- Na razie tylko stanął – odparł Rin. Skrzywił się na wspomnienie tej pierwszej próby. Nanase zawisł wtedy bezsilnie między podtrzymującymi go Rinem i Nitorim, porażony bólem i własną słabością. Jak na razie nie dał się namówić na kolejną próbę. – Ale spokojnie – podwinął rękawy fartucha. – Najlepsze dopiero przed nami – w jego oczach pojawiał się wyzywający błysk. Zamierzał spróbować jeszcze raz. Zamierzał nauczyć go chodzić na nowo.  
\- Rin, sadysto – Sousuke pokręcił głowa i przeczesał dłonią ciemne włosy.  
\- Co sadysto? – obruszył się lekarz. – Co sadysto? Sam wiesz, że tak trzeba! Musi w końcu stanąć na nogi, im szybciej tym lepiej.  
\- Wiem, wiem – zgodził się Sousuke. – Po prostu byłbyś mniej niepokojący gdybyś się tak nie szczerzył mówiąc to – doradził życzliwie. – Dla niego, dla jego rodzinny, w ogóle dla całego oddziału….  
\- No, idę – powiedział wesoło Rin, ignorując jego uwagę. Wciąż się uśmiechał. – A jakbyś chciał zobaczyć jak rybka zwana Haru pełza po ścianie to zapraszam do nas – skłonił się lekko i odszedł. Fartuch powiewał za nim gdy wychodził z pokoju socjalnego.  
\- ..a także dla szpitala oraz świata jako takiego, w tym mnie– zakończył Sousuke, zadumie spoglądając na zamknięte drzwi.

Najpierw trzeba było go posadzić. Nanase zgodził się na to, chociaż wydawał się raczej sceptyczny. Nie protestował jednak. Posłusznie usiadł, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.  
\- Nie kręci ci się w głowie? – upewnił się Rin, obserwując go uważnie. – Nie jest ci słabo?  
Pokręcił głową.  
\- Na pewno?  
Potwierdził kolejnym gestem. Bose stopy dotknęły zimnej podłogi. Drgnął lekko.  
\- No chyba się nie boisz, Nanase? – spytał lekarz, spoglądając na niego wyczekująco. Odpowiedziało mu pełne urażonej dumy milczenie. – Wiem, że wolałbyś pewnie sobie popływać, ale sorry, taki mamy klimat. Trzeba zacząć od rzeczy małych. Zobaczysz – lekko objął go ramieniem tak, by pacjent mógł się na nim oprzeć. – To będzie mały krok dla człowieka, ale wielki krok dla całej rybiej populacji.  
Haru wsparł się na nim. Tym razem był jednak trochę silniejszy, starał się nie opierać na nim całym ciężarem ciała. Zrobił kilka kroków.  
\- No dobra – powiedział Rin, spoglądając na niego z uznaniem. Chłopak zdecydowanie nabierał sił. – Całkiem nieźle. To już mamy zaliczone. Lecimy dalej.  
Podprowadził pacjenta do najbliższej ściany.  
\- Oprzyj się – polecił. Sam odsunął się i stanął kawałek dalej, przy oknie. – A teraz chodź do mnie.  
Nanese ocenił dystans wzrokiem znawcy. Jak na razie wciąż jednak stał. Wciąż nie zrobił kroku.  
\- Chodź do mnie – powtórzył łagodnie lekarz. – Chodź, nic ci się nie stanie.  
Haru przełknął ślinę. Zerknął na swoje szpitalne łózko ze swego rodzaju nostalgią. Nawet nie to, że był zmęczony. Po prostu się bał. Rozpaczliwie bał się postawić pierwszy samodzielny krok. Rin zdusił chęć krzyknięcia „podłoga jest lawą" i zobaczenia jego reakcji.  
\- Chodź – powtórzył zamiast tego.  
Nanase jakoś zebrał się w sobie i zrobił krok do przodu. Drobny, niepozorny; właściwie było to bardziej przesunięcie stopy po podłodze. Przeniesienie ciężaru ciała na drugą. Obie ręce desperacko przytrzymujące się ściany. Drugi krok, następny.  
Rin obserwował to z zapartym tchem. Nanase szedł do niego, po raz pierwszy od wielu dni bez niczyjej pomocy. Po raz pierwszy z nowym sercem. A przecież gdyby nie to serce, w ogóle mógłby już nie stanąć na nogi. Mogłoby już go nie być.  
Gdyby Rin go dla niego nie wywalczył…. Gdyby nie powołano komisji, gdyby rodzice Makoto Tahibany się nie zgodzili, gdyby ktoś się zorientował…  
„Gdybyś to ty go wtedy operował…."  
Zacisnął zęby.  
Nanase pokonał już trzy czwarte dystansu. Szedł coraz mniej pewnie, coraz mocniej trzymał się ściany. Oddychał szybko i nierówno, ciemne włosy kleiły mu się do czoła. Zupełnie tak, jakby właśnie przepłynął czterysta metrów.  
Zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków w stronę lekarza. Potknął się. Wpadł prosto w otwarte ramiona.  
\- Dobrze, Haru – powiedział z drapieżną, podrywającą do walki radością Rin. – Bardzo dobrze. Świetnie. Oby tak dalej, a już niedługo…  
Nanase popatrzył na niego chmurnie.  
\- Przestań kłamać – powiedział cicho.  
Rin zamrugał.  
\- Niby dlaczego miałbym ci kłamać, dzieciaku? – zagadnął. W jego głowie natychmiast pojawiło się co najmniej dziesięć dobrych powodów, z Makoto Tahibaną na czele. Wciąż przytrzymywał pacjenta, obawiając się, że upadnie.  
\- Przecież wiesz… -wydyszał Haru, pobladły z wysiłku. Lekko oparł się czołem o ramie lekarza. – Wiesz, że ja już nie popłynę… nie mogę.  
Rin złapał chłopaka ramiona i przytrzymał tak, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
\- Bzdury – powiedział z mocą. – Jesteś silny, Haru. Masz potencjał. Możesz pływać… możesz do tego wrócić, jeśli się znowu nie zaniedbasz. Możesz robić wszystko co chcesz! Ktoś oddał serce, żebyś mógł mieć drugie życie, dzieciaku! Żebyś mógł mieć przyszłość – potrząsnął nim lekko. - Nie zmarnuj tego! Nie wolno ci się poddawać, masz walczyć o swoje marzenia, rozumiesz?!  
Oczy Haru nachmurzyły się. Twarz pobladła jeszcze bardziej. Zanosiło się na burze. Rin niemal słyszał pomruk nadchodzącego szkwału. Niespokojny, rwany oddech pacjenta.  
\- Jakie marzenia? – wysyczał Nanase, spoglądając na niego wojowniczo. – Jaka przyszłość? – podniósł głos. Wybuch był tak gwałtowny, że zaskoczył nie tylko Rina, ale chyba nawet jego samego. - To mnie nie dotyczy! To są wszystko twoje marzenia! Od początku były tylko twoje! Marzenia frustrata , który chciał pływać zawodowo ale z jakiegoś powodu stchórzył i teraz udaje że gadzi wszystkimi, którzy mają taką możliwość i skrycie im zazdrości ! – dyszał ciężko, wpatrując się w lekarza pociemniałymi z emocji oczami. –Powiedz – znów zniżył głos do złowieszczego syku. - Współczujesz mi i opiekujesz się mną bo teraz też jestem taki jak ty, co? Bo też już nie popłynę? Bo wydaje ci się, że jesteśmy przez to do siebie podobni?  
Rin zacisnął szczęki, powtarzając sobie w duchu, że nie po to zorganizował temu dzieciakowi serce, żeby teraz mu rozwalić mu łeb o parapet. Milczał. Wpatrywał się w niego uważnie. Przeszywająco. Przyszpilająco. Tak intensywnie, że Haru musiał w końcu odwrócić wzrok. Opuścił dłonie tak, żeby nie mieć żadnego fizycznego kontaktu z lekarzem. Oparł się plecami o parapet. Burza w jego oczach nieco przycichła.  
Na morzu pomiędzy nimi znów zapanowała martwa cisza.  
\- Nie chciałbym się czepiać szczegółów, Nanase – Rin wziął głęboki oddech i przeczesał włosy palcami. – Ale z nas dwóch to ty powiedziałeś, że chcesz się ze mną ścigać.  
Haru wzruszył ramionami i wymamrotał coś, czego lekarz nie usłyszał.  
\- Dlaczego? – dopytywał Rin. Również stanął, od niechcenia opierając się o parapet. – Dlaczego chciałeś się ze mną ścigać, skoro uważasz mnie za żałosnego frustrata który nie spełnił swoich marzeń i wyżywa się na innych?  
Chłopak wciąż wpatrywał się w pustą, białą przestrzeń pokoju. Uspokajał oddech. Trzeba będzie przerwać rehabilitację i przetransportować go do łóżka. Koniec psot na dzisiaj.  
\- Ja… -chciałem ci pokazać coś, czego jeszcze nie widziałeś – może Rinowi się wydawało, ale na bladych policzkach pojawił się delikatny rumieniec. Pytająco uniósł brwi. – Myślałem, że jeśli popłyniemy w wyścigu… też uda ci się to zobaczyć i że… że może wrócisz do pływania. Ale teraz sam już nic nie widzę.  
Rin mocno zacisnął ręce na okiennym parapecie.  
\- Haru….  
Nanase zerknął na niego ukradkiem.  
\- Co?  
\- Wzruszyłeś mnie – obwieścił lekarz. Niepokojąco szeroki uśmiech znów zagościł na jego twarzy. – W nagrodę wolno ci przejść na pieszo z powrotem do łóżka. Tak, tak, wiem. Nie posiadasz się z radości.  
Pacjent posłał mu pełne niechęci, udręczone spojrzenie. Zanim jednak zrobił chociaż jeden krok, w drzwiach sali pojawił się bardzo poddenerwowany Nitori.  
\- Doktorze Matsuoka – wbił w lekarza zalęknione spojrzenie. – Ordynator Mikoshiba pana szuka… podobno nie odbierał pan pagera.  
Rin podrapał się po głowie.  
\- Ano rzeczywiście – mruknął z roztargnieniem. – Może i coś gdzieś tam piszczało.  
\- Ordynator zaznaczył, ze to ważne – powiedział stażysta, z niepokojem zerkając to na swojego przełożonego to na pacjenta. – Ma pan przyjść natychmiast. Jadą tu ludzie z Japan Organ Transplant Network…


	9. Chapter 9

\- Czego chcą? – spytał Rin, kiedy wymienił już z przełożonym wszystkie podstawowe grzeczności.. – Ci z Organ Transplant Network. Nitori mi powiedział…  
Seijuro Mikoshiba rzucił mu zmęczone spojrzenie  
\- Siadaj, Matsuoka.  
Usiadł. W gabinecie było podejrzanie gorąco. Poruszył się niewygodnie na krześle.  
– Jeden z pracowników dostrzegł, że są pewne nieprawidłowości w ich rejestrze biorców.  
\- Nieprawidłowości w rejestrze? – powtórzył Rin, modląc się żeby jego lekki ton i aroganckie zniecierpliwienie wypadły naturalnie. Wzrok ordynatora aż nazbyt wyraźnie mówił, że nie był dostatecznie wiarygodny.  
\- Owszem. Powstały przy zgłaszaniu do rejestru dobrze nam już znanego pacjenta Nanase. Niektóre wyniki jego badań wyglądają na nader… nieprawdopodobne. Zaszło podejrzenie, że osoba, która zgłaszała biorcę mogła się pomylić przepisując dane. – popatrzył znacząco na podwładnego, dając mu do zrozumienia, że absolutnie nie wierzy w taką możliwość. – jednakże fakt, że zarówno dawca jak i biorca zostali umieszczeni w jednej placówce spowodował, że zaczęto drążyć sprawę.  
\- I dużo wydrążyli? – zaciekawił się od niechcenia Rin.  
\- Udało im się dojść do tego, że dawca i biorca znali się i należeli do tego samego klubu sportowego.  
\- No kto by pomyślał…  
\- W związku z czymś padło podejrzenie, że czyjaś nazwijmy to… pomocna dłoń sprawiła, że to właśnie Nanase dostał to serce mimo długiej listy oczekujących na którą nawet tak naprawdę nie był wpisany. Nie są tym uszczęśliwieni, bo osoba, która była pierwsza w kolejce po to serce jest w ciężkim stanie. Postanowili złożyć nam wizytę.  
\- To co? – Rin poderwał się z miejsca i podwinął rękawy. – Idziemy rozcinać Nanase i wyjmować mu serce? Mamy im je jakoś ładnie zapakować i owijać kokardką, czy papierowa torebka wystarczy?  
\- Nie bądź taki dowcipny, Matsuoka – poradził mu ordynator. – Jeśli rzeczywiście wykryją jakieś nieprawidłowości, zostaną wyciągnięte konsekwencje zarówno wobec ciebie jak i szpitala.  
Zmrużył oczy. Złożył dłonie w piramidkę. Popatrzył na podwładnego.  
– Wiem, że miałeś z tym coś wspólnego- westchnął.– Powinienem był zorientować się wcześniej, zanim otworzyłem mu klatkę piersiową i osobiście włożyłem to serce, ale cóż… Stało się. Za bardzo zaufałem twojemu rozsądkowi i zawodowej odpowiedzialności. Nie przyszło mi do głowy że ktoś z twoją wiedzą i doświadczeniem mógłby choćby rozważać coś takiego. Też będę musiał za to odpowiedzieć. Siedzimy w tym razem, Matsuoka – popatrzył uważnie na podwładnego. – Obaj będziemy odpowiedzialni za śmierć człowieka, który był następny w kolejce. Ty dlatego że sprzątnąłeś mu to serce sprzed nosa. Ja, bo je wszczepiłem.  
Kardiochirurg stał przed nim, z rękoma założonymi do tyłu.  
\- Co pan zamierza zrobić? – spytał głosem całkowicie wypranym z emocji. Tego właśnie się bał. Tego momentu, w którym sprawa wychodzi na jaw. Plus sytuacji był taki, że teraz nie bał się już absolutnie niczego.  
Mikoshiba milczał przez dłuższą chwilę.  
\- Będę dążył do tego, żeby jakoś to załagodzić. Powiem, że nie miałeś pojęcia o tym, że dawca i biorca się znają, że się pomyliłeś przepisując dane. Ty to potwierdzisz. Przy odrobinie szczęścia nas nie zamkną ani nie wstrzymają programu transplantacji. Możliwe jednak, że postawią ci zarzuty.  
Rin pokiwał głową.  
\- Co pan zamierza zrobić ze mną? – spytał cicho, wciąż jednak nie potulnie. Nie żałował. Nie zamierzał być potulny. Czuł, że ze zaschło mu w ustach. W tym gabinecie było zdecydowanie zbyt duszno.  
\- Jeśli zostanie wszczęte postępowanie i postawią ci zarzuty oczywiście nie będę mógł trzymać cię na moim oddziale, nawet gdybym chciał. Sam to rozumiesz.  
\- Tak.  
\- Powinienem cię zwolnić już teraz, Matsuoka – ciągnął surowo Mikoshiba. – Bez względu na to, czy będą zarzuty czy nie. Mam do tego wszelkie podstawy.  
\- Wiem.  
Ordynator milczał przez długą chwilę. Rin też. Nie zamierzał prosić. Nie zamierzał się tłumaczyć. Jeśli jego kariera miała się skończyć na tym, że ocalił Haru – trudno. W pewnym sensie historia zatoczyła koło.  
\- Nie zrobię tego, jeśli mnie przekonasz – oświadczył ordynator. Rin poparzył na niego pytająco. Zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Przekonam… do czego?  
\- Do tego, że było warto, Matsuoka. Do tego, że warto było narazić życie tego kogoś, kto czekał na to serce. Że ten chłopak naprawdę chce żyć, chce wyzdrowieć i nie zmarnuje tego daru.  
\- Nie zmarnuje – powiedział zdecydowanie Rin. – Wiem to. To mądry dzieciak, ma dar obserwacji. Nawet jeśli nie będzie zawodowym pływakiem, znajdzie sposób żeby wykorzystać to, że pan i ja daliśmy mu szansę  
Mikoshiba uciszył go gestem ręki.  
\- Dość, Matsuoka – odparł ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Chcę to usłyszeć od niego. Chcę pójść na oddział i zobaczyć coś więcej niż dzieciaka, na którego wszyscy się skarżą bo nie przestrzega zaleceń i robi trudności. Chcę z nim porozmawiać. Chcę widzieć jego dobre nastawienie, chęć do życia.  
Rin zaklął w duchu. Teraz jego życie i kariera naprawdę zależały od Haru.

\- No i co się tak patrzysz na tego dzieciaka? – spytał Sousuke, widząc jak Rin świdruje wzrokiem rozmawiającego z pielęgniarką młodzieńca w okularach. W pobliżu kręcił się drobny, nieco nadaktywny blondyn, najwyraźniej bardzo zdeterminowany żeby zajrzeć w każdą dostępną dziurę.  
\- Tak tylko – kardiochirurg wzruszył ramionami. Wcisnął ręce do kieszeni fartucha. – Organ Transplant Network w drodze, tak sobie patrzę i oceniam czy się nadaje na dawcę, w razie jakby sobie jednak zażyczyli zwrot tamtego serca – zmrużył oczy i lekko przekrzywił głowę. – Wzrost i waga chyba się zgadzają.  
Neurochirurg wzniósł oczy ku niebu.  
\- Jesteś zły bo ostatnio nie udało ci się załapać na grzebanie w klatce piersiowej Nanase i uparłeś się żeby to zrobić?  
W oczach kardiochirurga pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk.  
\- Do trzech razy sztuka.  
Sousuke rzucił mu pełne niepokoju spojrzenie i przesunął dłonią po twarzy.  
\- Oby nie – aż się wzdrygnął. – Co ci powiedział stary?  
Rin niechętnie wzruszył ramionami. Cały czas śledził wzrokiem dwóch intruzów przekraczających właśnie progi oddziału kardiologicznego. Pamiętał te dzieciaki. Dobrze wiedział do kogo przyszły z wizytą.  
\- Dłuższa wersja, czy krótsza? - westchnął z rezygnacją.  
\- Krótsza. Zaraz zaczynam obchód u siebie na górze.  
Kardiochirurg zmierzył przyjaciela ciężkim, pełnym rezygnacji spojrzeniem.  
\- Powiedział, że Nanase ma być szczęśliwy jak małż i tryskający chęcią życia, bo inaczej ja wylecę na pysk bez względu na to, czy postawią mi zarzuty czy nie. Będę musiał się do niego zakraść i domalować mu na twarzy jakiś przekonujący, szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Czym, markerem?  
\- Jak będzie trzeba to nawet i nożem.  
\- Oj, stary – Sousuke zerknął na niego ze współczuciem. Lekko poklepał go po ramieniu. – Nie chcę cię martwić, ale obawiam się, że masz przerąbane.

\- No i wiesz, ostatecznie nam się udało dostać te wszystkie podpisy i wypełnić te formularze i w ogóle – paplał radośnie Nagisa, siedząc na brzegu łóżka chorego. Rei starał się siedzieć na szpitalnym krzesełku tak, by nie skrzypiało. Bezskutecznie. – No i wyobraź sobie, że wszystko już załatwione. Jadę na tą Grenlandię! Będę badał życie pingwinów, czy to nie fantastyczne?  
Haru pokiwał głową, posyłając mu blady, nieco wymuszony uśmiech.  
\- Cieszę się – powiedział cicho, przymykając oczy. Po wcześniejszej rehabilitacji z doktorem Matsuoką naprawdę nie miał ochoty ani siły na gości, nie chciał jednak sprawiać im przykrości. Ostatecznie to był pierwszy raz kiedy dopuszczono do niego kogoś spoza rodziny. Nie widzieli się od tamtych feralnych zawodów. – Fajnie, że się udało i lecisz.  
\- Lecimy – poprawił go Nagisa. Wstał tylko po to, żeby podejść do Rei i zarzucić mu ręce na szyję w pełnym poufałości geście. – Ja i Rei-chan. Namówiłem go, żeby zabrał się ze mną.  
\- Ty też? – zdumiał się mimo woli Haru. Rei nie studiował biologii razem z nim i Nagisą. Był studentem akademii wychowania fizycznego. Poznali się dopiero przy okazji poszukiwania czwartego ochotnika do sztafety.  
\- No wiesz, jak to jest. Rodzice wysyłają mnie na drugi koniec świata, nie chcieli, żebym jechał tak całkiem sam, więc jakoś się wszystko dało pozałatwiać. – mrugnął porozumiewawczo do przyjaciół. – I nakłonić pewnego upartego lekkoatletę żeby jednak zdecydował się zabrać ze mną.  
Rei poprawił okulary, które przy okazji zsunęły mu się z nosa.  
\- Tak naprawdę wcale nie musiał mnie namawiać – uśmiechnął się nerwowo. – W tych lodowych górach i dwudziestu odcieniach śniegu jest pewne niesamowite piękno.  
\- I pingwiny! – zawołał mu do ucha Nagisa. – nie zapominaj o pingwinach!  
Haru obserwował ich w milczeniu.  
\- Kiedy wyruszacie? – spytał cicho, kiedy Nagisa przestał się już wygłupiać . Rozpaczliwie miał nadzieję, że jeszcze nie teraz. Że poczekają, aż wyjdzie ze szpitala i poczuje się na tyle dobrze, żeby znów popłynąć. Że pójdą z nim nad ocean. Głupia, desperacka, egoistyczna nadzieja, że odpowiedź będzie brzmiała „w przyszłym semestrze" albo „na ostatnim roku" albo nawet „nie wiem czy w ogóle".  
\- Za dwa tygodnie! Wyobrażasz sobie? Już za dwa tygodnie będziemy na biegunie północnym z pingwinami!  
Dwa tygodnie…. Poczuł dziwne ukłucie w sercu. Odwrócił wzrok. Zamrugał, żeby odgonić dziwne uczucie pieczenia pod powiekami. Nie poczekają. Oczywiście, że nie poczekają, mają swoje życie.  
Przyszłość. Marzenia.  
\- Wiesz, właściwie to planowałem jechać sam dopiero jakoś na trzecim roku – paplał wesoło Nagisa, nie zauważając, że coś jest nie tak. Rei chyba spostrzegł, bo zdjął okulary i zaczął je nerwowo przecierać. – Ale moi rodzice uznali, że powinienem zmienić otoczenie i wyjechać. Namówili Rei, żeby tez się zabrał, żebym nie jechał sam na ten koniec świata… - zaśmiał się nerwowo. – No wiesz, po tym wszystkim co się ostatnio stało byłem nieco rozbity. .  
\- Nagisa! – syknął na niego Rei. – Umawialiśmy się, że nie…  
\- Przepraszam…. – blondyn popatrzył na Haru z przerażeniem w oczach. - Racja, przepraszam, nie powinienem był. Nie chciałem. To samo tak…. Nie do końca to ogarniam, przepraszam…  
Haru spuścił wzrok. Dobrze wiedział, co przyjaciel ma na myśli. Doktor Matsuoka bardzo dobitnie wytłumaczył mu przecież jaki wpływ jego zatajanie stanu zdrowia miało wpływ na drużynę. Nie tylko na Makoto, ale przecież także na nich. Szczególnie na Nagisę, zawsze był wrażliwy. Hospitalizacja dwóch członków drużyny to musiał być dla niego koniec świata.  
\- Słyszałeś o Makoto, prawda? – spytał ostrożnie Rei, najwyraźniej obawiając się jego reakcji  
\- Tak… - skinął głową. Rozmawianie o tym było trudne. Trudniejsze niż przepłynięcie ośmiuset metrów. Znacznie trudniejsze niż przejście na pieszo do okna i z powrotem.  
Nie miał już złudzeń że Makoto nie żyje. Nikt mu tego nie zakomunikował. Nikt nie poruszał z nim tego tematu, ale on wiedział swoje. Takie rzeczy się wie. Ukradkowa wymiana spojrzeń Rei i Nagisy tylko to potwierdziły. Ciekawe, czy wiedzieli, co naprawdę się wydarzyło. Ciekawe czy wiedzieli ze to on, Haru, jest odpowiedzialny za to, ze Makoto rzucił się pod kola samochodu. Nie, chyba nie. Nie przyszliby, gdyby wiedzieli.  
\- Ale podziwiam jego rodziców – powiedział Nagisa, z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się stojącemu w kącie defibrylatorowi.. – W takiej sytuacji zdobyć się na taki gest… - lekko pokręcił głową. Rei na migi próbował dać mu znać, by przestał mówić - Gdyby to ktoś z mojej rodziny próbował się zabić przez to że nawrzeszczał na niego jakiś lekarz-skurwysyn, ostatnie co bym zrobił to podpisanie zgody na pobranie narządów do przeszczepu.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Nanase – zawołał śpiewnie Rin, delikatnie uchylając drzwi sali. – Księżycu mojego życia, słońce me i gwiazdy, musimy porozmawiać.  
Nie doczekał się żadnej odpowiedzi. Z ukłuciem niepokoju zajrzał do środka. Szlag go prawie trafił już od progu. Nanase leżał na łóżku w pozycji, w której absolutnie leżeć nie powinien: na lewym boku, skulony w kłębek, ze szpitalną kołdra narzuconą na głowie. Bardziej skomplikować sobie procesu oddychania już się chyba nie dało.  
\- Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz? – warknął, podchodząc do łóżka. – Kładź się normalnie, zrobisz sobie krzywdę!  
Kłębek na łóżku drgnął lekko, nie wykazał jednak żadne chęci by zmienić ryzykowną pozycję.  
\- Kładź się normalnie, mówię! – zezłościł się Rin. Złapał za krawędź kołdry i jednym ruchem ściągnął ją z głowy chłopaka. Dostrzegł wyraz jego twarzy. Zamarł.  
Na samym początku specjalizacji zwykł zastanawiać się, co by się stało gdyby w czasie trwania transplantacji pacjent przypadkiem się obudził. Wiedział, że technicznie nie ma takiej możliwości, w jakiś mroczny sposób jednak nie przestawało go to fascynować.  
Teraz nie musiał się już zastanawiać. Widział to na własne oczy.  
Haru miał minę człowieka, który obudził się na stole operacyjnym w samym środku trwania zabiegu. Człowieka, który nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego żyły i tętnice zostały oderwane od serca i cała krew płynie poza organizmem i wraca schłodzona o dobre kilka stopni. Że w klatce piersiowej zieje ogromna, całkowicie pusta dziura a lekarz stoi przy stole, beztrosko wyrzucając wycięte właśnie serce do kosza na odpady medyczne.  
Dowiedział się. Tych dwóch małych kretynów mu powiedziało.  
\- To… to jego serce, prawda? – spytał cicho. Mięsnie twarzy napięte były tak mocno, że ledwie mógł mówić. Przygotowywał się na chwilę, kiedy pierwszy szok i poczucie odrealnienia miną, kiedy ból uderzy z całą mocą. Próbował ją opóźnić, chociaż wiedział, że to na nic. – Wszczepiłeś mi…. Serce Makoto?  
-Och ,proszę, nie udawaj, że się nie domyślałeś –mruknął Rin, zerkając na niego ze źle odegranym zniecierpliwieniem. Oczy Haru pociemniały jeszcze bardziej. – Przecież o to właśnie chciałeś mnie spytać, prawda? Próbowałeś mnie o to zagadnąć ale nie starczało ci odwagi. Tak naprawdę wcale nie chciałeś wiedzieć, domysły ci wystarczały. Mógłbyś całe lata żyć domysłami i nigdy nie próbować poznać prawdy, tylko… tylko że co? – spytał. – Koledzy ci powiedzieli?  
Haru przygryzł wargi. Popatrzył na niego hardo.  
\- Powiedzieli – odparł z goryczą. – Powiedzieli mi… co mu zrobiłeś. Jak go potraktowałeś.  
Rin przeczesał dłonią włosy, odgarniając je z twarzy. Coraz lepiej. Cholera.  
\- Haru – westchnął. – Ja…  
Urwał. Przez chwilę siedział ze spuszczoną głową, wyłamując palce. Nanase spoglądał na niego wyczekująco. Chciał przeprosin, słabych wymówek, zapewnień, że to wszystko pomówienie i nieprawda i na pewno da się jakoś wytłumaczyć. Kolejnego wygodnego dla nich obu kłamstwa. Zasługiwał na prawdę. Na wytłumaczenie mu tego. I Rin zamierzał to zrobić, nawet jeśli to oznaczało wyjawienie sekretu, którego nie znali najbliżsi mu Gou i Sousuke.  
– Czy.. czy zastanawiałeś się kiedyś dlaczego zostałem chirurgiem? – zagadnął, próbując zrobić wstęp do dalszej rozmowy. Haru posłał mu najbardziej lodowate i obojętne spojrzenie, na jakie mógł się zdobyć.  
\- Nie – powiedział dobitnie. Znów nakrył się kołdrą.– Mam to gdzieś.  
Rin zacisnął zęby. Czuł, jak wzbiera w nim gniew. Nie rozdrażnienie, nie zniecierpliwienie, nie codzienna, szpitalna frustracja. Gniew. Zimna wściekłość.  
\- Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego to zrobiłem? – wysyczał złowieszczo. – Tak? Tego chcesz? To mam ci powiedzieć? Chcesz usłyszeć dlaczego nakrzyczałem na twojego kolegę? Tylko to cię interesuje? W porządku – zacisnął dłonie w pięści. - Powiem ci. To była… weryfikacja.  
\- Weryfikacja? – powtórzył z niezrozumieniem Haru. Chcąc nie chcąc musiał odsunąć kołdrę z twarzy by na niego spojrzeć. - Weryfikacja… czego?  
\- Tak naprawdę są dwa typy kapitanów drużyny, Haru – odparł szorstko Rin, wstając z miejsca. Nie potrafił dłużej siedzieć bez ruchu. Nosiło go. Gniew krążył w żyłach. – Dwa typy liderów. Są tacy, którzy skonfrontowani z własnymi błędami poddają się, wycofują uginają pod ciężarem odpowiedzialności za innych. Dają się dopaść wyrzutom sumienia. I są tacy, którzy to przetrwają, którzy będą próbowali naprawić ten błąd. Do skutku, i do skutku, bez względu na okoliczności. Bez względu na cenę. Kiedy zobaczyłem Makoto na korytarzu… Już wtedy wydało mi się, że jest zbyt miękki na kapitana drużyny, że się nie nadaje….– mówił coraz głośniej i z coraz większym zaangażowaniem. – Miał zbyt miłą twarz. Dlatego musiałem się przekonać, czy mam rację. No bo…. Pomyślałem sobie, ze jeśli jednak się co do niego pomyliłem, i jest zbudowany z twardszego materiału niż by się zdawało, to przecież tak naprawdę nic mu nie będzie. Ogarnie się, pozbiera do kupy, zrobi coś konstruktywnego, nie wiem… nawet jak nie będzie dalej chciał przewodzić drużynie to przynajmniej wyciągnie wioski, zostanie naprawdę dobrym trenerem, albo pracownikiem społecznym, albo lekarzem, …. – zapatrzył się w okno. – A jeśli okaże się że mam rację i jest zbyt miękki na ta rolę to…. – wzruszył ramionami. - To przynajmniej będzie z niego jakiś inny pożytek. Nie zmarnuje się.  
Odwrócił się w stronę łóżka, tylko po to, żeby spostrzec, że pacjent wpatruje się w niego z niedowierzaniem. I z przerażeniem.  
\- Kim…. – wykrztusił Haru. Jego dolna warga drżała. Oczy były oceaniczną otchłanią strachu – Kim ty jesteś? Kim ty do cholery w ogóle jesteś…?!  
Rin w skrytości serca musiał przyznać, że niestety nie ma pojęcia. Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.  
\- Jakim prawem….- ciągnął Haru. - Jak w ogóle… jak mogłeś… - urywał zdania. Sam chyba nawet wiedział, o co chce zapytać i czy w ogóle chce znać odpowiedzi. Kręcił głową. Zamykał i otwierał oczy, jakby miał nadzieję, że to coś zmieni. Że od mrugania rzeczywistość będzie inna. – Ja nie rozumiem…. Nie wierzę… nie rozumiem… nie chcę… Idź sobie.  
\- Haru, spokojnie – Rin popatrzył na niego z przerażeniem w oczach. Oddech chłopaka był płytki, urywany. Niebezpiecznie drżący – Twoje serce… - podszedł, próbując zmusić pacjenta, żeby ułożył się w wygodniejszej pozycji.  
\- To nie jest moje serce! – odwarknął pacjent, odsuwając się od niego tak bardzo, jak się w jego sytuacji dało. – Nie prosiłem o nie! Nie chciałem go! Nie zgodziłbym się gdybym wiedział, ze on… - jego głos zadrżał niebezpiecznie. - że przez ciebie… że to od początku byłeś ty! –odepchnął od siebie rękę lekarza, który próbował go przytrzymać w jednym miejscu i uspokoić, żeby nie zrobił sobie krzywdy.  
A później zrobił coś, czego Rin się nie spodziewał.  
Krzyknął. Krzyknął prosto w jego ucho.  
Nie było to żadne konkretne słowo, żadna skarga ani przekleństwo, po prostu krzyk. Zaskakująco głośny. Przeszywający.  
Rin odsunął się odruchowo, zaskoczony i zdezorientowany. Przeklinając pod nosem przyłożył rękę do ogłuszonego ucha. Przez sekundę nie rozumiał co się właściwie stało.  
Do sali wpadł Nitori, za nim w progu tłoczyły się co najmniej trzy zdezorientowane pielęgniarki. Wszyscy spoglądali na Haru, który umilkł i znów zwinął się w kłębek, podkurczając kolana pod klatkę piersiową i niechcący utrudniając sobie oddychanie. Drżał.  
\- Co..? – Nitori zamrugał, spoglądając to na pacjenta, to na swojego przełożonego. – Co tu się stało? Doktorze Matsuoka? Co mu jest?  
Tym razem Rin znał odpowiedź.  
Ból.  
Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i rozluźnił.  
Litościwy, psychiczny szok w którym znajdował się do tej pory Haru minął. Ból w końcu go dopadł.  
\- Pacjent pobudzony – odparł Rin, roztrącając blokujące mu drogę wyjścia z sali pielęgniarki. Jego ręce trzęsły się w sposób, którego absolutnie nie mógł opanować. – Podać mu coś na uspokojenie. Nie denerwować. Niech odpocznie.  
Nie odwracając się i nie patrząc na nikogo, ruszył prosto do wyjścia z oddziału.

Ściany podziemnego przejścia echem odbijały jego kroki. Szedł przed siebie w stronę przyszpitalnej stacyjki metra, dzierżąc w ręku tekturowe pudełko. Nie było duże. Wszystkie jego rzeczy z szafki oraz z gabinetu. Wiedział, że tak na dobrą sprawę nie miał czego już szukać w szpitalu. Nie uda mu się przekonać Mikoshiby że podjął słuszną decyzję. Zresztą, i tak pewnie znajdą coś, o co można go oskarżyć.  
Na swój sposób lubił i szanował ordynatora, nie chciał stawiać go w sytuacji w której będzie musiał zwolnić jednego z bardziej cenionych pracowników.  
Wolał odejść sam. Czuł, że tak jest bardziej w porządku, chociaż nie potrafił do końca sprecyzować wobec kogo.  
Jego postać rzucała wydłużony cień na pokrytą bazgrołami murowaną ścianę. Obojętnie przesuwał wzrokiem po niezbyt udanych pojedynczych rysunkach i napisach w stylu "Kocham S.." " M. daje każdemu", "Kaworu, ty świnio!", "A i R = BFF for ever". Codziennie to samo gówno. Mogliby się postarać i walnąć jakiegoś murala, ale nie. Nie wiedział czemu ten jeden, konkretny napis zwrócił jego uwagę. Może dlatego, że był znacznie większy objętościowo, może dlatego że miał formę wiersza zapisanego drobnymi, pospiesznie bazgranymi znakami.  
„Ten dzień, ten dzień dzisiejszy Jest gorzki jak cykuta"  
Przyspieszył kroki, przeczytane słowa wciąż jednak grały mu w głowie. Dostosowały się do rytmu jego szybkich kroków. Ten dzień-ten-dzień-dzi-siej-szy... Nie mógł wyrzucić go z głowy. Próbował. Wers wracał, coraz bardziej natarczywie, niezmordowanie. Zirytował się. Mimo ze był już prawie przy schodkach prowadzących na peron, cofnął się, żeby doczytać dalszy ciąg.  
\- Niech odmęt najstraszniejszy ogarnie mnie nareszcie - przeczytał cicho, zastanawiając się, czemu do cholery jego glos tak drży. - Tylko ten dzień dzisiejszy z przed oczu mych zabierzcie.  
\- Doktorze Matsuoka! – wołał ktoś, biegnąc w jego stronę oświetlonym korytarzem.  
"A oto odmęt najstraszniejszy" pomyślał melancholijnie Rin, odrywając się na chwile od ściany by zerknąć na nadbiegającego Nitoriego. - Doktorze Matsuoka! jeszcze pan nie pojechał, to dobrze... - chłopak zatrzymał się obok niego. Pochylił się opierając dłonie na kolanach żeby złapać oddech. - Powiedziano mi na recepcji ze pan już wyszedł...! Balem się, że już pana nie zdążę złapać…  
\- Kolejka mi uciekła - odparł obojętnie Rin. Nie miał zamiaru przyznawać się, że uciekła bo zapatrzył się na bardzo smutny wiersz który ktoś postanowił napisać w przejściu na perony, prawdopodobnie z dedykacją dla wszystkich potencjalnych samobójców. - Coś się stało, Nitori? - spytał z ukłuciem niepokoju. - Coś z Nanase?  
\- Nie, jak na razie wszystko z nim już dobrze, doktorze - zameldował stażysta. - Dostał leki na uspokojenie tak jak pan zalecił. Śpi.  
\- To wracaj żeby go pilnować zamiast tu sterczeć - powiedział oschle Rin. - Pamiętaj, krótko po przeszczepie serce tak naprawdę nie jest dobrze unerwione. Jeśli coś zacznie się dziać, dzieciak nam nie powie, bo nawet nie poczuje. Musi być pod nadzorem, zwłaszcza teraz.  
\- Jest pod nadzorem. A ja zaraz tam wracam, po prostu... - w jego glosie zabrzmiała determinacja. - Chciałem z panem porozmawiać  
Rin nawet nie spojrzał w jego kierunku, wciąż zajęty napawaniem się bijącą z wiersza rozpaczą.  
\- Chodzi o... o tą sprawę z Nanase - produkował się stażysta. - Nawet ja zdążyłem zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak, mimo że nie pracuję u pana długo. Podziwiam pana i szanuję, uważam, że jest pan świetny lekarzem! Chciałbym być taki jak pan! Jest pan moim autorytetem i... - powiedział szczerze. - i dlatego po prostu bardzo się o pana boję.  
\- Niepotrzebnie.  
Przez chwilę obaj stali, spoglądając na dramatyczną uliczną poezję. Nad nimi przetoczył się kolejny wagonik kolejki.  
\- Doktorze Matsuoka - spróbował znów Nitori. - Proszę mnie posłuchać. Rozumiem, że nie chce pan rozmawiać, ze mną, ale pana siostra... Doktor Yamazaki.. - przełknął ślinę. - Niech pan z kimś porozmawia. Ma pan bliskich ludzi, takich którzy o pana dbają. Niech pan spróbuje komuś powiedzieć, co pana dręczy. Proszę to zrobić. Naprawdę - powiedział z autentyczną troską i życzliwością.  
Rin wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Spróbowałem - odparł szorstko. - Nie wyszło.  
Stażysta zaczerpnął tchu.  
\- Tak, wiem - powiedział z zaskakującą na niego szorstkością. - Chciał to pan powiedzieć pacjentowi Nanase ale pana spławił.- Rin niechętnie potwierdził skinięciem głowy. Nagle poczuł się jak ktoś bardzo, bardzo żałosny. Jeszcze bardziej niż do tej pory, co było pewnym osiągnięciem. - Niechcący słyszałem waszą rozmowę.  
\- Pewnie - burknął opryskliwie lekarz. - Czemu nie . Powinienem przywyknąć, że na tym oddziale jakoś wszyscy przypadkiem wszystko słyszą i wszystko wiedzą  
\- Dziwi się pan ? - w głosie stażysty zabrzmiała jawna kpina. Rin drgnął. Dobrze znał ten ton. Sam wielokrotnie używał go rozmawiając z wyjątkowo tępymi i nie rozumiejącymi podstawowych rzeczy pacjentami. - Temu że powiedział, że go to nie obchodzi? Przecież pan dobrze wiedział, że tak będzie, że to się wszystko prędzej czy później wyda! Sprowokował pan człowieka do samobójstwa! Przekonał go pan, że to jego wina, zniszczył go pan! Po prostu się pan na nim wyżył ! To było podłe zagranie! Naprawdę podłe! On na to nie zasługiwał, on nawet nic złego nie zrobił! Miał prawo nie znać się, nie wiedzieć…! Miał prawo nie dopilnować! Pan by dopilnował?! W jego wieku?! – popatrzył wyzywająco na Rina, który odwrócił wzrok. – I jakby tego było mało wymusił orzeczenie o jego śmierci i pobranie narządów żeby ratować kogoś, kto wcale pana o to nie prosił i wcale tego nie chciał bo... bo właściwie co? - jego roztrzęsiony glos niósł się echem po wysoko sklepionym przejściu, atakując Rina z różnych stron. –Czy pan sądził ze... ze nie wiem, ze ten chłopak będzie panu wdzięczny? Naprawdę, nie trzeba być doktorem medycyny żeby wiedzieć, że nie! Wystarczy myśleć, do cholery! - Rin pobladł i zacisnął szczeki. To były dokładnie te same słowa, które on skierował do Makoto Tahibany. - Wystarczy wiedzieć, ze ludzie nie chcą takich prezentów. Wystarczy być dobrym człowiekiem, a nie tępym kretynem który dba tylko o swoje ego! Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że skrzywdził pan kogoś na kim panu zależy? I komu na pewno przez chwile zależało na panu skoro wciąż panu ufał mimo tych wszystkich kłamstw i poniżania?! To pan się powinien zastanowić, czy jest pan w stanie żyć z taka odpowiedzialnością! To pana trzeba zweryfikować i sprawdzić czy jest pan dość silny, czy może nadaje się pan tylko do tego, żeby zostać dawcą organów!  
Umilkł. Spoglądał na lekarza dysząc ciężko.  
\- Miałem nigdy tego panu nie mówić - odezwał się nieco spokojniej. - Ale - skinięciem głowy wskazał na tekturowe pudełko. - I tak pan odchodzi, więc co za różnica. Pomyślałem, że warto żeby ktoś panu powiedział kilka słów prawdy na odchodne.  
Rin patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem. Z niedowierzaniem. Pochylił się, żeby ostrożnie postawić pudełko na podłogę. Wybuchnął śmiechem. Śmiał się szaleńczo, dziko, nieco histerycznie. Tak bardzo, że Nitori popatrzył na niego zaalarmowany, obawiając się, że jednak przesadził i nieodwracalnie pchnął swojego przełożonego w otchłań szaleństwa.  
\- Kto by pomyślał, że ty... - wykrztusił Rin, przytrzymując się ściany. Rękawem kurtki otarł łzę z oka. - Ze wszystkich ludzi akurat ty... W życiu bym nie wpadł - znów wybuchnął gorzkim, rozdzierającym śmiechem.  
Teraz to Nitori cofnął się o krok.  
\- Doktorze Matsuoka, ja...  
\- Jesteś - wydyszał Rin, nareszcie odzyskując kontrolę nad głosem. Cały czas uśmiechał się jednak krzywo. - Jesteś druga osobą, która mi to mówi. Nie do wiary…  
W tym samym momencie pager Nitoriego zapiszczał. Podniósł go niespokojnie, cały czas ostrożnie zerkając do RIna. Pobladł.  
\- Jak masz wezwanie to leć - powiedział od niechcenia Rin. pochylił się, żeby podnieść swoje pudełko. - Ja zaraz będę miał następna kolejkę. To mój ostatni dzień pracy, chcę chociaż raz wrócić do domu bez żadnych przygód i zawracania na odział.  
Nitori zastąpił mu drogę.  
\- Nie, nie, nie o to chodzi. Musimy wracać do szpitala - powiedział poważnie. - Pan i ja. Natychmiast. Chodzi o Harukę Nanase.

Notes:

Wiersz, który napotkał na swojej drodze Rin to "Dzień Dzisiejszy" Jana Brzechwy. Dla zainteresowanych tutaj: .pl/wiersz/jan-brzechwa/dzien-dzisiejszy-155  
Jako ciekawostkę zdradzę że ten wiersz sama napotkałam na ścianie przejścia podziemnego prowadzącego na dworzec kolejowy w Łodzi i stwierdziłam że to bardzo specyficzna lokalizacja.  
Nie wiem co on robił w japońskim metrze, ale przecież my, Polacy jesteśmy wszędzie.


	11. ENDING A

\- Może to jest tak - Rin na chwilę podniósł głowę i oparł brodę na splecionych dłoniach. - Że natura sama naprawia własne błędy...  
Dochodziła druga w nocy. Nanase leżał za przeszklonymi drzwiami sali intensywnej opieki. Po raz kolejny w przeciągu tego miesiąca walczył o życie. Jego nowe serce z jakiegoś powodu nie chciało pompować krwi z dostateczną siłą. Zaczęły zawodzić inne narządy. Rin siedział przy nim wcześniej ale ostatecznie Sousuke zdołał jakoś wywabić go na korytarz.  
\- Pierdolisz od rzeczy - powiedział neurochirurg, spoglądając na niego ze współczuciem. Wiedział, że Rin przywiązał się do dzieciaka. Że czuje się winny. Że cierpi. - Wyjdzie z tego. Będzie się ścigać.  
Rin zwrócił na niego puste, wyzute z emocji spojrzenie.  
\- Teraz to ty pierdolisz od rzeczy - orzekł. - To wszystko przez stres. Gdyby się tak nie przejął tymi odwiedzinami i tą rozmową dzisiaj...  
\- To by się przejął innym razem - stwierdził z filozoficznym spokojem Sousuke. Podszedł do maszyny z napojami. - W końcu ktoś by mu powiedział co się stało z Makoto. I dobrze wiesz, że to jest taka sprawa, która wygląda paskudnie, bez względu na to ile czasu minie. Może i dobrze, że to wszystko wyszło na jaw teraz, przynajmniej defibrylator był pod ręką. Poczekamy tu, zobaczymy co będzie.  
Rin popatrzył na niego z niechęcią. Zacisnął zęby.  
\- Porozmawiaj ze mną, Rin - poprosił Sousuke, rzucając mu puszkę z gazowanym napojem. Lekarz złapał ją w locie.  
\- O czym?  
\- Nie wiem, o czymkolwiek. Postanowiłem jak dobrzy kumpel dotrzymać ci towarzystwa w czuwaniu i nawet kupiłem ci picie, więc przynajmniej miej tyle przyzwoitości żeby zabawiać mnie rozmową.  
\- Jakoś nie mam pomysłu - odparł Rin, przerzucając puszkę z ręki do ręki. Wciąż wpatrywał się w oszklone drzwi OIOMU, oczekując, ze w każdej chwili znów go zawołają. Że Haru znów się zatrzyma.  
\- Możesz opowiedzieć mi o tym, czemu zostałeś kardiochirurgiem - zasugerował Sousuke. - Pomijając oczywisty fakt, że wybrałeś ta specjalizację bo nikt nigdy przy zdrowych zmysłach nie przyjąłby cię na psychologię  
Rin uśmiechnął się słabo na ten przytyk.  
\- Zawsze taki pełen wiary we mnie - lekko pokręcił głową. Dopiero teraz otworzył puszkę. - Naprawdę chcesz o tym słuchać właśnie teraz?  
\- Tak.  
\- No dobra - lekarz upił łyk napoju z puszki i skrzywił się, przypominając sobie, że właściwie nie lubi słodkiego aż tak bardzo. - Pamiętasz jak wyjechałem do Australii, nie?  
Twarz Sousuke rozjaśniła się triumfem.  
\- No i jednak mówiłem ze coś z ta Australia!  
\- Zamknij się albo ja się zamknę i gówno się dowiesz - neurochirurg posłusznie skinął głową. - Mieszkając tam miałem rodzinę, która się mną opiekowała i u której mieszkałem. Byłem dopiero dwunastoletnim gówniarzem który świata nie zna więc to dość oczywiste. Ta rodzina była dość specyficzna. Joh, mój host-dad był kardiochirurgiem i prawie całe dnie go nie było w domu. Ale to był fajny facet, naprawdę go lubiłem. Jego żona nie pracowała w szpitalu, ale była wtedy pracownikiem naukowym, wykładała na akademii medycznej, robiła jakieś badania. więc w pewnym sensie no.. przesiąkłem - upił jeszcze kilka łyków. opowiadał dalej. –Ich syn był w moim wieku, chodziliśmy do jednej klasy i byliśmy w jednej drużynie – uśmiechnął się lekko. - Bardzo mi pomagał, przynajmniej na początku. Zawsze rywalizowaliśmy. Trochę jak z tobą - trącił go łokciem w bok. - Taki kumpel. Dzięki niemu trochę mniej za tobą tęskniłem  
Sousuke również się uśmiechnął i skinął głową. Milczał, czekając na dalszy ciąg opowieści.  
\- Jak już pewnie zauważyłeś, ta rodzina była bardzo medyczna - podjął Rin. – Szpital, w którym pracował John jako jeden z pierwszy wprowadził program przeszczepów. Jakoś tak... interesowałem się tym, znacznie bardziej niż Thomas. Tommy generalnie jednak bardziej nastawił się na to ze będzie pływakiem wyczynowym, nie ciągnęło go do medycyny, chyba chciał trochę zrobić ojcu na złość, nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami. - Wiesz, w Austali kończy się szkołę kiedy ma się szesnaście lat, trzeba się po tym zastanowić co dalej. Już wtedy wiedziałem, ze po szkole albo dostanę się do reprezentacji albo pójdę na medycynę, bylem strasznie napalony na jedno i na drugie. W ostatniej klasie zostałem kapitanem drużyny. I chyba jakoś wtedy dołączył do nas Jerry. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się. Ja, on i Tommy trzymaliśmy się blisko, nawet niektórzy robili sobie z nas jaja i robili jakieś podteksty że niby oh, ah, trójkąt miłosny. Z nimi i jeszcze jednym kolesiem pływaliśmy w sztafecie - zamyślił się. z tego zamyślenia zapomniał, ze naprawdę nie przepada za słodkimi napojami i upił kilka łyków. - To był dobry zawodnik, cholernie utalentowany, ambitny. A wiesz jak to jest pod koniec roku szkolnego, jeszcze tego ostatniego. Ciągle jakieś zawody, sprawdziany, ludzie z reprezentacji szukający talentów. Straszne ciśnienie. Jerry zachorował wtedy na jakąś grypę czy inne cholerstwo. Ja się oczywiście wkurzałem się, ze zawody niedługo, ze brakuje nam zawodnika, ze musimy trenować, ćwiczyć wymianę przy sztafecie. Wiedział, że mi zależy. Wrócił do treningów o wiele wcześniej niż powinien. Trenował zbyt intensywnie. Uwierzyłem mu na słowo kiedy powiedział, że już wyzdrowiał. Nawet Tom wtedy mi mówił, ze jestem pojebany, żebym dal chłopakowi odpocząć, a ja jeszcze bardziej go cisnąłem, bo był naszym człowiekiem od dowolnego. Jak się pewnie domyślasz... - westchnął. Spuścił głowę, spoglądając na prawie pustą puszkę. - zasłabł podczas zawodów. Okazało się, że przez tą cholerną przechodzoną grypę uszkodził sobie serce.  
Sousuke zerknął na niego ze współczuciem. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
\- Oczywiście wszyscy byli na mnie wściekli - ciągnął Rin. - Nasz trener, Tommy, nawet mój host-dad. Fajny ze mnie kapitan, do tego z ambicjami na medycynę skoro nie zauważyłem czegoś takiego i skoro zmuszałem gościa do jeszcze intensywniejszych treningów, że jestem nieodpowiedzialnym gówniarzem z przerostem ambicji. Mniej więcej... bardzo rozbudowana i rozwinięta wersja tego co ja nagadałem Tahibanie. - zacisnął zęby  
\- Przeżył?- spytał cicho neurochirurg. - ten chłopak?  
Rin pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Było... było zbyt późno. Zgłoszono go do przeszczepu, ale nie dotrwał.  
Umilkł. Pusta puszka wysunęła mu się z dłoni i potoczyła pod krzesło.  
\- Załamałem się wtedy, oczywiście - wyznał.- Chciałem rzucać to w cholerę, wrócić do domu, do Japonii. Do Gou, do ciebie.  
\- Ale nie wróciłeś.  
Pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Zrezygnowałem z pływania. Zamiast tego zacząłem się uczyć jak wariat Chciałem udowodnić mojemu mentorowi, ze dorosłem, ze sobie poradzę, ze chce naprawić co zjebałem. Tommy wybaczył mi dopiero niedawno...Odnowił ze mną kontakt, przysłał list z Australii. Pracuje w centrum olimpijskim, jest tam jakąś straszną szychą.  
-Twój przyjaciel był podobny do Haru, prawda? - zagadnął po chwili milczenia Sousuke. Rin popatrzył na niego z irytacją.  
\- Pojebało cię? - prychnął. - Był amerykaninem z pochodzenia, oczywiście że nie był podobny do Haru. - przygryzł wargi i znów wbił wzrok w drzwi sali. Jedna pielęgniarka przyszła, druga wyszła. Nic się nie zmieniało. - Ale miał takie same oczy - przyznał z wyraźnym trudem. - On... on naprawdę chciał żyć - lekko potrząsnął głową. - Naprawdę, oddałby wszystko za szansę, na to, żeby móc jeszcze popływać. Był tak zdeterminowany że przyjąłby nawet serce ode mnie albo Toma. I miał na tyle jaj żeby to powiedzieć - uśmiechnął się z goryczą.  
\- I kiedy zobaczyłeś Haru, przypomniała ci się ta sytuacja, prawda? - domyślił się przyjaciel. - Potraktowałeś tego całego Tahibanę tak, jak potraktowano ciebie. Byłeś na niego zły, że popełnił ten sam błąd co ty?  
Rin wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Może, cholera, nie wiem. Byłem na niego zły, to na pewno. Nie chciałem go zabijać ani nic – zapewnił. - Tak na prawdę w ogóle nie sądziłem że debil od razu pójdzie i się zabije. Skąd miałem wiedzieć? Ja... ja chciałem dobrze - popatrzył na Sousuke z błyskiem przerażenia w oczach.- Chciałem go ustawić do pionu, to wszystko. Przecież ja oberwałem mocniej, a jakoś się ogarnąłem i właściwie wyszło mi to na zdrowie.  
Sousuke popatrzył na niego z powątpiewaniem.  
\- Hm, podsumujmy- lekko przekrzywił głowę. - Zrezygnowałeś z zawodowego sukcesu jako mistrz olimpijski, znienawidziłeś pływanie jako takie i alergicznie reagujesz na samą wzmiankę o Australii. Naskoczyłeś na niewinnego dzieciaka przerażonego wypadkiem najlepszego przyjaciela, podłączyłeś go do respiratora mimo że wiedziałeś że nie ma szans na przeżycie, zrobiłeś z niego kandydata na dawcę serca a następnie oszukałeś system tak żeby to serce przeszczepiono Nanase. Nakłamałeś jemu, mnie, Nitoriemu, Mikoshibie... Chciałeś kroić dzieciaka chociaż nie byłeś w stanie utrzymać skalpela w ręku. Nie no - zakpił. - Rzeczywiście, wyszło ci to na zdrowie.  
Przyjaciel rzucił mu wyjątkowo urażone spojrzenie. Nie mógł się nawet wściekać bo przecież Sousuke niczego nie przejaskrawił i nie generalizował, nie oskarżał. Po prostu stwierdzał fakty. Znów spuścił wzrok i oparł głowę na splecionych dłoniach.  
\- Przeproszę go - zadecydował, wpatrując się w drzwi. - Muszę go przeprosić. Powinienem... chcę go przeprosić.  
\- No.. - Sousuke lekko poklepał go po ramieniu. Uśmiechnął się lekko.- To już jest jakiś początek.  
Na korytarzu rozległy się szybkie kroki.  
\- Panie doktorze! - W ich stronę prawie biegnąc zmierzała pielęgniarka. Rin poderwał się z miejsca. - Panie doktorze, najnowsze wyniki...!  
Właściwie wyrwał jej kartki z ręki. Przeczytał.  
\- Jasna cholera! - jęknął. Zgniótł kartkę. Kopnął krzesło, na którym przed chwilą siedział. Oparł się o ścianę. Przycisnął pięść do ust.- Jasna... jasna cholera..  
Pielęgniarka taktownie wycofała się do swoich obowiązków. Chyba wolała nie wnikać. Sousuke popatrzył na Rina, który wciąż stał przy ścianie, blady i roztrzęsiony. Szeptał coś do siebie. Spomiędzy palców wciąż wystawał pomięty papier.  
\- Rin - zagadnął ostrożnie neurochirurg, podchodząc i opierając się o ścianę ręką, tak, że mógł się nad nim pochylać. - Rin, co jest?  
\- Sam zobacz – Rin wcisnął mu do ręki pogniecioną kartkę. Sousuke przyjął ją, odczytał, zmarszczył brwi. - Nie da rady... nie ma szans - wykrztusił.  
Sousuke nic nie powiedział. Po prostu mocno objął go ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie, pozwalając mu oprzeć głowę na swoim ramieniu. Lekarz nie protestował.

Rin siedział na brzegu szpitalnego łóżka, nie do końca przytomnie wpatrując się w jeden z otaczających Haru monitorów. Kiwał się lekko do tylu i do przodu, walcząc z sennością. Był zmęczony, otępiały, prawie nieprzytomny. Chciał spać, ale nie chciał zostawić chłopaka samego. Obudzi się jeszcze. Musi się chociaż na chwilę obudzić zanim zgaśnie. Przeszczepione serce biło jeszcze, chociaż słabo i nierówno. Wydolność płuc spadała, pozostałe organy stopniowo odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Haru się rozpadał. Rin mocno uścisnął jego szczupłą dłoń, splatając jego palce ze swoimi. Drugą ręką odgarnął opadające na oczy chłopaka przydługie kosmyki.  
\- Znów... - znów śnił mi się ocean - wszeptał Haru, nie otwierając oczu. Odwzajemnił uścisk dłoni, co nieco lekarza zdziwiło. Był przekonany, że Haru go teraz nienawidzi.  
\- Były te świecące ryby? - zainteresował się. - Te no... z tymi wielkimi szczękami co trują ofiarę?  
\- Były.  
Lekarz uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- To dobrze, fajne są - przyznał. Nie wiedział, co jeszcze ma powiedzieć. A właściwie wiedział, tylko nie miał pojęcia jak zacząć.  
Haru dokonał heroicznego wysiłku jakim było uchylenie powiek. Wzrok miał przytomny, chociaż znużony. Ocean był spokojny, znów bez ani jednej fali.  
\- Słyszałem, że rezygnujesz z pracy - powiedział cicho chory . - To prawda?  
\- Tak  
\- Co teraz planujesz?  
\- Wracam do Australii- odparł spokojnie Rin. Sięgnął dłonią do twarzy Haru, założył mu przeszkadzające pasemko włosów za ucho. - Sydney dostało Olimpiadę. Kumpel pracuje przy tym projekcie. Potrzebują lekarzy i fizjoterapeutów żeby dbali o sportowców.  
\- Znowu uciekasz? Tak jak od pływania?  
\- Nie - odparł. - Nie, Haru, to nie dlatego. Wolałbym dalej pracować w zawodzie ale... – westchnął cicho. - prawdopodobnie postawią mi zarzuty o naruszenie etyki lekarskiej. Nie będę mógł tutaj pracować jako kardiochirurg nawet gdybym chciał  
\- Szkoda. Jesteś dobrym lekarzem.  
Rin potrząsnął głową, spoglądając na niego ze zdumieniem. Zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- I pomyśleć, że usłyszę to akurat od ciebie, Nanase  
Nitori na niego krzyczy a Haru chwali jakość jego pracy. Świat stanął na głowie.  
\- Makoto powiedział, że nie powinienem się na ciebie złościć - wyjaśnił chłopak Jego głos był ledwie słyszalny, Rin musiał się nad nim nachylać. - Że chciałeś mi pomóc, po prostu nie wiedziałeś jak się za to zabrać.  
Rin przełknął ślinę. Popatrzył chłopakowi prosto w oczy.  
\- Tak, Haru - powiedział cicho. Nie był pewien, dla kogo mówienie jest teraz trudniejsze. Nanase miał maskę tlenową. On miał poczucie winy i dużo banałów do powiedzenia. - Ja... chciałem cię przeprosić. Szczerze przeprosić za wszystko co robiłem, co mówiłem. Za Makoto. Za to, że cię oszukałem. Ja... miałem swoje powody - wyznał. Nie był w stanie mówić dalej.  
Haru przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, opierając się na poduszkach. Maszyny wokół niego mruczały i szumiały cicho.  
\- Nie jesteś aż tak trudny do rozpracowania - orzekł. Rin przetarł oczy. Przez zmęczenie wydawało mu się, że są pełne piasku. - Ja... ja wiedziałem to wszystko. To znaczy nie do końca wiedziałem- doprecyzował. - Ja.. zdawałem sobie sprawę. Z tego, że... że zrobiłeś mi coś strasznego do czego nie chcesz się przyznać, że mnie oszukujesz. Wiem, ze to nie ty mnie operowałeś... Nie byłeś w stanie bo za bardzo się przejąłeś. O tym tez plotkowały pielęgniarki – uśmiechnął się słabo. - Ja... od początku rozumiałem że to jest dla ciebie ogromnie ważne, żeby mi pomóc. Że jeśli nie spróbujesz… jeśli nie zrobisz wszystkiego co w twojej mocy to nigdy sobie nie wybaczysz. Pozwalałem ci na to, mimo że... mimo że wolałbym już wrócić do bycia oceanem  
Rin wpatrywał się w Haru z najwyższym zdumieniem.  
\- Wiedziałeś? Cały czas wiedziałeś i pozwoliłeś mi... na to wszystko?  
\- To było dla ciebie ważne.  
Lekarz lekko pogłaskał Haru po bladym policzku. Haru wiedział i mimo to pozwolił mu robić swoje.  
Przypomniało mu się to, co jako dziecko usłyszał na temat oceanu.  
„Ocean jest mądry. Rin. Wystarczy, że staniesz na brzegu i popatrzysz, a on będzie wiedział kim jesteś. Widzi cię takim, jaki jesteś naprawdę. Możesz kłamać, możesz oszukiwać, możesz udawać odważniejszego niż jesteś, ale ocean cię przejrzy. Ocean cię zweryfikuje. I, kiedy wejdziesz dalej, głębiej, potraktuje cię dokładnie tak, jak na to zasługujesz."  
Haru uśmiechnął się lekko, odwracając głowę w jego stronę.  
\- Ty… ty naprawdę to rozumiesz – powiedział z pewnym zaskoczeniem. Przez chwilę milczał, skupiając się na tym, żeby oddychać. Przychodziło mu to z coraz większym trudem. –Miałeś rację co do mnie. Domyślałem się prawdy, ale nie chciałem jej znać. Oszukiwanie się jest wygodniejsze. Bezpieczniejsze. A ty jesteś w tym dobry.  
Lekarz nie odpowiedział. Cały czas spoglądał na niego ze smutkiem. Na zmęczoną, opuchniętą twarz. Na unoszącą się niespokojnie klatkę piersiową. Na coraz bardziej zaniepokojone monitory.  
\- Tym razem umrę, prawda?  
Rin wiedział, co powinien był powiedzieć. To co zwykle mówił pacjentom w takim stanie?  
Prawdę?  
"Tak, umrzesz, najdalej za kilka godzin. Saturacja spadnie jeszcze bardziej, twoje płuca wypełnią się płynem, zaczniesz się dusić. Powoli będą się wyłączały inne organy, a ja będę mógł tylko stać i obstawiać, który z nich podda się jako pierwszy, który cię zabije. To będzie paskudne. Paskudne i smutne i rozdzierające".  
Ale w końcu nie na darmo Haru właśnie skomplementował jego umiejętność opowiadania białych kłamstw.  
Pochylił się nad chłopakiem i pogłaskał go po głowie.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie umrzesz - powiedział cicho. –Nie tak szybko. To tylko chwilowa komplikacja. Odpowiednio ustawią ci leki i będzie dobrze. Za jakiś czas, kiedy będziesz silniejszy, polecisz do mnie, do Australii. Co ty na to?  
Na ustach chłopaka pojawił się słaby, niepewny uśmiech. Zachęcony tym Rin mówił dalej.  
\- Będę już ustawiony w tym centrum olimpijskim, wiec wezmę cię do siebie. Załatwię ci taką rehabilitację, że od razu staniesz na nogi. Wzmocnimy cię, będziesz mógł wrócić do pływania, najpierw rekreacyjnie a później kto wie...  
\- Pościgamy się?  
\- Tak. Tym razem już na pewno tak.- uśmiechnął się, chociaż wiedział, ze Haru nie ma siły otworzyć oczu żeby to zobaczyć. Może chociaż słyszał uśmiech w jego glosie. - W Sydney budują teraz te wszystkie kompleksy. Prawdziwy olimpijski basen, wyobrażasz sobie? Załatwię tak, żebyśmy się tam mogli ścigać. I będziemy kąpać się w zatoce. W Australii pory roku są tak jakby do góry nogami, więc podczas kiedy twoi koledzy z roku będą odśnieżać samochody, a ty będziesz moczyć się w oceanie i leżeć na plaży wpatrując się w błękitne niebo.  
-I pojedziemy na wielką rafę?  
\- Będziemy nurkować. Chrzanić ciśnienie przy schodzenie pod wodę. Zejdziemy głęboko pod wodę i będziemy sobie oglądać te wszystkie psychodeliczne ryby, z bliska. Umowa stoi?  
\- Mhm...  
\- A teraz spij już - Rin lekko ucałował go w czoło. - Czas wrócić do oceanu.

Przeszczep się nie przyjął. Ciało odrzuciło nowe serce, nagle bombardując je białymi ciałkami. pomimo leków immunosupresyjnych. To całkowicie zaburzyło jego rytm, a tym samym spowodowało powolne niedokrwienie kolejnych narządów. Umierał powoli, ale spokojnie. W ostatnich chwilach cierpieniu ulżyła morfina. To wszystko, co Rin mógł dla niego zrobić.  
Mógł zrobić coś jeszcze. Samodzielnie wypełnić dokumenty. Zamknąć wszystkie sprawy osobiście. Wszystkiego dopilnować. Żeby to zrobić musiałby jednak wyjść z gabinetu.  
Odsunął papiery na bok. Nalał wody do szklanki. Oparł ręce o biurko i zapatrzył się w okno. Wciąż było ciemne, siąpił z niego deszcz. Jak pasująco. Stał tak, w nieznośnej ciszy, wpatrując się w punkt przed sobą. Nerwowo przełykał ślinę chcąc pozbyć się gorzkiego posmaku. Dłonie drżały coraz bardziej.  
To był właśnie ten moment.  
Moment, w którym otwierasz oczy i orientujesz się, że otworzono ci klatkę piersiową, przecięto mostek. Wywleczono nie tylko serce, ale też płuca i wszystkie ważniejsze naczynia, wszystkie główne żyły i tętnice, wszystkie nerwy. W środku już nic nie ma, ale nie czujesz jeszcze bólu. Tylko głęboki szok zagłuszający wszystko inne.  
Śmierć Haru, zarzuty, tekturowe pudełko z rzeczami osobistymi ze szpitala. Dłonie zbyt niespokojne i zbyt emocjonalne by przeprowadzić zabieg, komisja etyki, zakaz używania skalpela. To wszystko jakiś żart, to zbyt absurdalne. Zupełnie obca, abstrakcyjna koncepcja. Nic nie znaczący bełkot w obcym, pozbawionym serca języku.  
Wszystko drżało. Krew dudniła w uszach. Czuł coraz silniejsze mdłości, coraz bardziej ogarniające go zmęczenie. Złość. Frustrację. Współczucie dla rodziców Haru. Rozczarowanie. Przerażenie tym co będzie dalej. Niepewność. Uczucia zlewające się w jeden strumień, podchodzące do gardła i wycofujące się, gdy chciał je pochwycić i zrozumieć, wykrzyczeć. Niemal czuł jak stoi na granicy. Jak każde uderzenie serca przybliża go do momentu w którym to go dosięgnie i porwie ze sobą na podobieństwo oceanicznej fali, roztrzaskując o przybrzeżne skały. Ból jednak nie nadchodził. Krzyk nie nadchodził.  
Gdzieś na podjeździe przejechała karetka, migając światłami w półmroku  
Poczuł, że wszystkie włoski podnoszą mu się na karku. Gardło ściśnięte, mięśnie drżą. Nie usłyszał odgłosu otwieranych drzwi. Pewnie zagłuszyła go karetka.  
\- Doktorze Matsuoka..-  
Odwrócił się tak gwałtownie, że potrącona dłonią szklanka z wodą spadła, roztrzaskując się na kawałki.  
Nitori pobladł nieco widząc wyraz jego twarzy. Nie wycofał się. Stał przy drzwiach do gabinetu, spoglądając na podłogę. Na leżące między nim i Rinem potłuczone szkło. Żaden z nich nic nie powiedział. Po prostu stali tak i patrzyli.  
Rina zaskoczyło to, że ból który go dopadł był tak cichy.  
Naprawdę był pewien, że będzie krzyczał i wściekał się i przeklinał, demolując gabinet. Tymczasem po prostu osunął się na kolana, ścięty z nóg, niezdolny do oddychania. Dławiony wyrywającym się gdzieś z głębi płaczem. Bólem umiejscowionym tak, że musiałby chyba naprawdę rozciąć się żywcem żeby usunąć jego źródło. Oparł dłonie na podłodze, dziwiąc się, że owa podłoga jest taka ostra w dotyku i że boli. Nie zdążył zdziwić się bardziej, bo czyjaś ręka lekko ujęła jego rozdygotaną dłoń w swoją i odsunęła na bok.  
\- Tu wszędzie jest szkło – powiedział poważnie Nitori. Jego oczy były wielkie i ciemne. Zmartwione. Pełne współczucia. – Pokaleczy się pan.  
Nie zaprotestował gdy Rin zamiast na podłodze położył dłonie na jego ramionach i przyciągnął go do siebie. Nie zaprotestował, gdy lekarz wtulił twarz w jego fartuch. Również go objął, lekko, nie chcąc go wystraszyć ani zdenerwować. Nie powiedział już ani słowa. Jedyne na co sobie pozwolił to przeczesywanie palcami półdługich, rudych włosów lekarza. Wtulił w nie policzek. Milczał.

\- Dobrze się pan czuje?  
\- Tak?  
\- Na pewno?  
\- Na pewno, Nitori, do jasnej cholery - odparł Rin, mrużąc oczy. - To, że przyznałem ci się, że mam drobny problem z lataniem wcale nie oznacza, że musisz mi towarzyszyć aż na lotnisko. Pojechałbym taksówką.  
\- Tak, ale... - stażysta poczerwieniał lekko. - Ale pomyślałem, że może być panu przykro, ze ani pan Yamazaki ani pańska siostra nie mogą pana odprowadzić na samolot.  
\- Nitori - westchnął Rin, wyciągając swoje walizki z bagażnika. - Ja nie mam już dwunastu lat, potrafię samodzielnie trafić do bramki. Poza tym mówiłem ci już, moja siostra umiera na kaca bo oblewa zdany egzamin na studia, a doktor Yamazaki ma czterdziestoośmiogodzinny dyżur i nawet jakby miał czas mnie odwieźć to bym mu nie pozwolił wsiąść za kółko. Swoją drogą nie wiedziałem, że masz samochód - przyznał, z lekkim zaskoczeniem. - Zawsze jeździsz kolejką.  
\- Miejsca parkingowe są trochę za drogie dla stażystów - wyjaśnił nieco speszony Nitori. – Poza tym jakoś wolę kolejkę. A przynajmniej wolałem do tej pory...  
Zamknął samochód i podążył za Rinem w stronę terminalu.  
\- Doktorze Matsuoka... – odezwał się, kiedy Rin odprawił już swoje bagaże i czekał żeby odprawić siebie.  
\- Co tam znowu, Nitori? – spytał lekarz, kiepsko ukrywając podenerwowanie czekającym go lotem.  
\- Ja... muszę się do czegoś przyznać - stażysta zrobił zbolałą minę. Rin oderwał się od tablicy wyświetlającej informację o odlotach. Zerknął z roztargnieniem na towarzysza.  
\- Tylko szybko, młody – poradził, zerkając na tablicę informacyjną.- Mam mało czasu.  
\- No bo... w tej sprawie z Nanase... – chłopak spuścił głowę. - To ja poszedłem do doktora Yamazaki i powiedziałem, ze pan nie powinien operować.  
Rin westchnął i przeczesał włosy dłonią.  
\- No tak.  
\- Przepraszam, że dopiero teraz mówię… - nakręcał się stażysta. - Bałem się wcześniej, myślałem, że mnie pan zabije, bo przecież.. przecież na pana doniosłem i w ogóle. Naprawdę, pokornie przepraszam.  
\- Spokojnie - Rin wciągnął dłoń z kieszeni kurtki i lekko przesunął nią po głowie Nitoriego, targając mu włosy. – Wiem, że to ty.  
Nitori przeraził się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Wie pan? Ale… ale jak? Dlaczego nic pan nie powiedział? – dopytywał, coraz bardziej przejęty. Jego twarz poczerwieniała nieco. – Nie gniewa się pan? Przecież… przecież sprawiłem że odsunięto pana od operacji… Gdyby nie ja, może jednak to byłby pan i może wszystko byłoby dobrze.  
\- No uspokój się –Rin ze znudzeniem pokręcił głową – Przecież ci powiedziałem, mały kretynie, że jest w porządku.– położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Posłuchaj – powiedział poważnie, zmuszając chłopaka, by na niego popatrzył. –Postąpiłeś słusznie. Gdyby nie ty, wydarzyłoby się tam coś strasznego. Prawdopodobnie skończyłoby się dużo gorzej niż się skończyło – uśmiechnął się lekko.- Nie myśl, że tego nie widzę i nie doceniam. Dziękuję, że zauważyłeś co się dzieje, Nitori – powiedział cicho, sprawiając, że rozmówca poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej. – Dziękuję, że mnie pilnowałeś i że się mną zająłeś kiedy tego potrzebowałem. Naprawdę.. – mocniej zacisnął dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Nie wiem, co bym zrobił gdyby nie ty. Nie wiem jak ja sobie bez ciebie poradzę w Australii.  
\- Doktorze Matsuoka – Nitori spoglądał na niego z oszołomieniem. – Ja… ja nie wiem co…  
Rin zerknął na tablicę odlotów. Informowała, że jego samolot został już podstawiony pod bramkę. Przyciągnął zaskoczonego, zszokowanego stażystę do siebie i mocno przytulił w nieco zbyt entuzjastycznym, przyjacielskim geście.  
\- Jesteś najlepszym stażystą jakiego miałem, Nitori – wyszeptał mu do ucha. – I zostaniesz doskonałym lekarzem. Jeśli będziesz chciał robić karierę w Australii, a daj tylko znać, wszystkie drzwi będą dla ciebie otwarte.  
\- Dziękuję ja… ja też… też będzie mi pana brakować.  
\- Uważaj na siebie – powiedział Rin, odsuwając się od niego i ruszając w stronę swojej bramki. – Nie przynieś mi wstydu. Nie daj się znowu wpakować w jakąś głupią historię.  
Nitori jeszcze długo stał pośrodku lotniskowego terminalu, patrząc w stronę przejścia za którym zniknął jego niedawny pracodawca.

The end(?)


	12. ENDING B

Z okazji tego, że nastała nam wigilia, święta i w ogóle czas prezentów pod choinką, publikuję tym razem już naprawdę ostatni rozdział Wyścigu będący jednocześnie jego alternatywnym zakończeniem. Obie wersje są równoważne, obie maja rację bytu.  
Potraktujcie je po prostu na zasadzie dobry/zły ending z jakim ma się do czynienia w standardowym visual novel.  
Jednocześnie chciałam bardzo podziękować wszystkim za czytanie, kudos i komentarze. Naprawdę sprawiły mi dużo radości.  
Dziękuję, pozdrawiam i przede wszystkim życzę Wesołych Świąt!

\- Może to jest tak - Rin na chwilę podniósł głowę i oparł brodę na splecionych dłoniach. - Że natura sama naprawia własne błędy...  
Dochodziła północ. Rin siedział na korytarzu przed gabinetem ordynatora, starając się wychwycić coś ze strumienia dochodzących zza drzwi poddenerwowanych głosów. Rodzice pacjenta Nanase porozumieli się teraz z rodzicami pacjenta Tahibany i bardzo zgodnie ruszyli do szpitala, żeby zrobić tam – jak to określił Sousuke „epicką awanturę". Domagali się przyznania do błędu, przeprosin, zadośćuczynienia, wyciągnięcia konsekwencji wobec Rina. Za wszystko. Na razie rozmawiali z jego przełożonym. Mikoshiba miał poprosić go do środka, kiedy coś konkretnego zostanie ustalone.  
\- Pierdolisz od rzeczy - powiedział neurochirurg, spoglądając na niego ze współczuciem. Wiedział, że Rin, mimo prób zachowania kamiennej twarzy jest śmiertelnie przerażony. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nic ci nie zrobią, wyjdziesz z tego. Wynajmiesz dobrego prawnika i…  
Rin zwrocił na niego puste, wyzute z emocji spojrzenie.  
\- Teraz to ty pierdolisz od rzeczy - orzekł. – Wsadzą mnie jak nic. Odbiorą prawo do zawodu. A wcześniej jeszcze wypatroszą i powieszą za jaja i nawet nikt nie stanie w mojej obronie.  
\- Ja stanę - zapewnił Sousuke. Podszedł do maszyny z napojami. – Jeśli trzeba będę zeznawał. Posłuchaj.. zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego że to jest taka sprawa, która wygląda paskudnie, bez względu na to ile czasu minie. Może i dobrze, że to wszystko wyszło na jaw teraz, przynajmniej będziesz miał to z głowy. Będziesz wiedział na czym stoisz. W najgorszym razie znów zwiejesz do Australii. To kraj który zaczynał jako kolonia karna. Wpasujesz się.  
Rin popatrzył na niego z niechęcią. Zacisnął zęby.  
\- Porozmawiaj ze mną, Rin - poprosił Sousuke, rzucając mu puszkę z gazowanym napojem. Lekarz złapał ją w locie.  
\- O czym?  
\- Nie wiem, o czymkolwiek. Postanowiłem jak dobrzy kumpel dotrzymać ci towarzystwa w czekaniu na wyrok i nawet kupiłem ci picie, więc przynajmniej miej tyle przyzwoitości żeby zabawiać mnie rozmową.  
\- Jakoś nie mam pomysłu - odparł Rin, przerzucając puszkę z ręki do ręki. Wpatrywał się w drzwi gabinetu ordynatora, oczekując że za chwilę się otworzą i wyskoczą z nich dwa komplety zbulwersowanych rodziców, komisja etyki, policja i strażnicy więzienni.  
\- Możesz opowiedzieć mi o tym, czemu zostałeś kardiochirurgiem - zasugerował Sousuke. - Pomijając oczywisty fakt, że wybrałeś ta specjalizacje bo nikt nigdy przy zdrowych zmysłach nie przyjąłby cię na psychologię  
Rin uśmiechnął się słabo na ten przytyk.  
\- Zawsze taki pełen wiary we mnie - lekko pokręcił głową. Dopiero teraz otworzył puszkę. - Naprawdę chcesz o tym słuchać właśnie teraz?  
\- Tak.  
\- No dobra - lekarz upił łyk napoju z puszki i skrzywił się, przypominając sobie, że właściwie nie lubi słodkiego aż tak bardzo. - Pamiętasz jak wyjechałem do Australii, nie?  
Twarz Sousuke rozjaśniła się triumfem.  
\- No i jednak mówiłem ze coś z ta Australia!  
\- Zamknij się albo ja się zamknę i gówno się dowiesz - neurochirurg posłusznie skinął głową. - Mieszkając tam miałem rodzinę, która się mną opiekowała i u której mieszkałem. Byłem dopiero dwunastoletnim gówniarzem który świata nie zna więc to dość oczywiste. Ta rodzina była dość specyficzna. John, mój host-dad był właśnie kardiochirurgiem i prawie całe dnie go nie było w domu. Ale to był fajny facet, naprawdę go lubiłem. Jego żona nie pracowała w szpitalu, ale była wtedy pracownikiem naukowym, wykładała na akademii medycznej, robiła jakieś badania. więc w pewnym sensie no.. przesiąkłem - upił jeszcze kilka łyków. opowiadał dalej. –Ich syn był w moim wieku, chodziliśmy do jednej klasy i byliśmy w jednej drużynie – uśmiechnął się lekko. - Bardzo mi pomagał, przynajmniej na początku. Zawsze rywalizowaliśmy. Trochę jak z tobą - trącił go łokciem w bok. - Taki kumpel. Dzięki niemu trochę mniej za tobą tęskniłem  
Sousuke również się uśmiechnął i skinął głową. Milczał, czekając na dalszy ciąg opowieści.  
\- Jak pewnie już zauważyłeś, ta rodzina była bardzo medyczna - podjął Rin. – Szpital, w którym pracował John jako jeden z pierwszy wprowadził program przeszczepów. Jakoś tak... interesowałem się tym, znacznie bardziej niż Thomas. Tommy generalnie jednak bardziej nastawił się na to ze będzie pływakiem wyczynowym, nie ciągnęło go do medycyny, chyba chciał trochę zrobić ojcu na złość, nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami. - Wiesz, w Austali kończy się szkołę kiedy ma się szesnaście lat, trzeba się po tym zastanowić co dalej. Już wtedy wiedziałem, ze po szkole albo dostane się do reprezentacji albo pójdę na medycynę, bylem strasznie napalony na jedno i na drugie. W ostatniej klasie zostałem kapitanem drużyny. I chyba jakoś wtedy dołączył do nas Jerry. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się. Ja, on i Tommy trzymaliśmy się blisko, nawet niektórzy robili sobie z nas jaja i robili jakieś podteksty że niby oh, ah, trójkąt miłosny. Z nim i jeszcze jednym kolesiem pływaliśmy w sztafecie. - zamyślił się. z tego zamyślenia zapomniał, ze naprawdę nie przepada za słodkimi napojami i upił kilka łyków. - To był dobry zawodnik, cholernie utalentowany, ambitny. A wiesz jak to jest pod koniec roku szkolnego, jeszcze tego ostatniego. Ciągle jakieś zawody, sprawdziany, ludzie z reprezentacji szukający talentów. Straszne ciśnienie. Jerry zachorował wtedy na jakąś grypę czy inne cholerstwo. Ja się oczywiście wkurzałem się, ze zawody niedługo, ze brakuje nam zawodnika, ze musimy trenować, ćwiczyć wymianę do sztafety. Wiedział, że mi zależy. Wrócił do treningów o wiele wcześniej niż powinien. Trenował zbyt intensywnie. Uwierzyłem mu na słowo kiedy powiedział, że już wyzdrowiał. Nawet Tom wtedy mi mówił, ze jestem pojebany, żebym dal chłopakowi odpocząć, a ja jeszcze bardziej go cisnąłem, bo był naszym człowiekiem od dowolnego. Jak się pewnie domyślasz... - westchnął. Spuścił głowę, spoglądając na prawie pustą puszkę. - zasłabł podczas zawodów. Okazało się, że przez tą cholerną przechodzoną grypę uszkodził sobie serce.  
Sousuke zerknął na niego ze współczuciem. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
\- Oczywiście wszyscy byli na mnie wściekli - ciągnął Rin. - Nasz trener, Tommy, nawet mój host-dad. Fajny ze mnie kapitan, do tego z ambicjami na medycynę skoro nie zauważyłem czegoś takiego i skoro zmuszałem gościa do jeszcze intensywniejszych treningów, że jestem nieodpowiedzialnym gówniarzem z przerostem ambicji. Mniej więcej... bardzo rozbudowana i rozwinięta wersja tego co ja nagadałem Tahibanie. - zacisnął zęby  
\- Przeżył?- spytał cicho neurochirurg. - ten chłopak?  
Rin pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Było... było zbyt późno. Zgłoszono go do przeszczepu, ale nie dotrwał.  
Umilkł. Pusta puszka wysunęła mu się z dłoni i potoczyła pod krzesło.  
\- Załamałem się wtedy, oczywiście - wyznał.- Chciałem rzucać to w cholerę, wrócić do domu, do Japonii. Do Gou, do ciebie.  
\- Ale nie wróciłeś.  
Pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Zrezygnowałem tylko z pływania. Olałem to wszystko. Zamiast tego zacząłem się uczyć jak wariat Chciałem udowodnić mojemu mentorowi, ze dorosłem, ze sobie poradzę, ze chce naprawić co zjebałem. Tommy wybaczył mi dopiero niedawno...Odnowił ze mną kontakt, przysłał list z Australii. Pracuje w centrum olimpijskim, jest tam jakąś straszną szychą.  
-Twój przyjaciel był podobny do Haru, prawda? - zagadnął po chwili milczenia Sousuke. Rin popatrzył na niego z irytacją.  
\- Pojebało cię? - prychnął. - Był amerykaninem z pochodzenia, oczywiście że nie był podobny do Haru. - przygryzł wargi i znów wbił wzrok w drzwi gabinetu. Odgłosy awantury przybrały na sile. - Ale miał takie same oczy - przyznał z wyraźnym trudem. - On... on naprawdę chciał żyć - lekko potrząsnął głową. - Naprawdę, oddałby wszystko za szansę, na to, żeby móc jeszcze popływać. Był tak zdeterminowany że przyjąłby nawet serce ode mnie albo Toma. I miał na tyle jaj żeby to powiedzieć - uśmiechnął się z goryczą.  
\- I kiedy zobaczyłeś Haru, przypomniała ci się ta sytuacja, prawda? - domyślił się przyjaciel. - Potraktowałeś tego całego Tahibanę tak, jak potraktowano ciebie. Byłeś na niego zły, że popełnił ten sam błąd co ty?  
Rin wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Może, cholera, nie wiem. Byłem na niego zły, to na pewno. Nie chciałem go zabijać ani nic – zapewnił. - Tak na prawdę w ogóle nie sądziłem że debil pójdzie i się zabije. Skąd miałem wiedzieć? Ja... ja chciałem dobrze - popatrzył na Sousuke z błyskiem przerażenia w oczach.- Chciałem go ustawić do pionu, to wszystko. Przecież ja oberwałem mocniej, a jakoś się ogarnąłem i właściwie wyszło mi to na zdrowie.  
Sousuke popatrzył na niego z powątpiewaniem.  
\- Hm, podsumujmy- lekko przekrzywił głowę. - Zrezygnowałeś z zawodowego sukcesu jako mistrz olimpijski, znienawidziłeś pływanie jako takie i alergicznie reagujesz na samą wzmiankę o Australii. Naskoczyłeś na niewinnego dzieciaka przerażonego wypadkiem najlepszego przyjaciela, podłączyłeś go do respiratora mimo że wiedziałeś że nie ma szans na przeżycie, zrobiłeś z niego kandydata na dawcę serca a następnie oszukałeś system tak żeby to serce przeszczepiono Nanase. Nakłamałeś jemu, mnie, Nitoriemu, Mikoshibie... Chciałeś kroić dzieciaka chociaż nie byłeś w stanie utrzymać skalpela w ręku. Nie no - zakpił. - Rzeczywiście, wyszło ci to na zdrowie.  
Przyjaciel rzucił mu wyjątkowo urażone spojrzenie. Nie mógł się nawet wściekać bo przecież Sousuke niczego nie przejaskrawił i nie generalizował, nie oskarżał. Po prostu stwierdzał fakty. Znów spuścił wzrok i oparł głowę na splecionych dłoniach.  
\- Przeproszę go - zadecydował, wpatrując się w drzwi. - Muszę go przeprosić. Powinienem... chcę go przeprosić. Bez względu na to, co oni tam postanowią.  
\- No.. - Sousuke lekko poklepał go po ramieniu. Uśmiechnął się lekko.- To już jest jakiś początek.  
Drzwi uchyliły się lekko.  
\- Matsuoka – odezwał się ordynator. Miał zmęczoną, napiętą twarz i zmarszczone brwi. – Właź. Musimy porozmawiać.

Rin stał w progu szpitalnej sali spoglądając na siedzącego na łóżku Nanase. Chłopak ostrożnie opróżniał zawartość nocnej szafki przekładając wszystkie przedmioty toaletowe i inne drobnostki do pudełka. Pakował się.  
Lekarz delikatnie zapukał w futrynę drzwi, chcąc najpierw upewnić się, czy wolno mu wejść. Wolał nie ryzykować kolejnego ataku wściekłości. Mógłby na przykład oberwać szczoteczką do zębów albo mydelniczką.  
Chłopak na moment przerwał pracę i przyzwalająco skinął głową.  
-Mam twój wypis, Nanase – powiedział kardiochirurg, podchodząc i kładąc dokument na kołdrze. Chłopak unikał jego wzroku. – Spakuj sobie, żebyś nie zgubił – posłusznie wziął kartkę i złożył na pół. Wsunął do kieszonki torby. – Więc jednak nas opuszczasz, hm?  
\- Przenoszą mnie do Cardioviscular Institute Hospital – padła cicha odpowiedź. Nanase nerwowo bawił się znalezioną w szufladzie figurką pingwina, którą przyniósł mu jeden z znajomych. – Rodzice się uparli – dodał przepraszająco.  
\- To świetny szpital – przyznał Rin. – Będziesz tam miał dobrą opiekę.  
\- Tak mówią. Znów... znów śnił mi się ocean - wszeptał nieśmiało Haru, wciąż nie podnosząc wzroku. Dziwne. Nie zachowywał się jak ktoś dyszący rządzą zemsty za to co go spotkało. Raczej jak ktoś bardzo zagubiony i zdezorientowany. Ktoś, kto w chwili słabości rozpętał wielką awanturę a teraz chciałby ją odkręcić, ale nie wie jak.  
Rin rzucił mu roztargnione spojrzenie  
\- Były te świecące ryby? – zainteresował się. - Te no... z tymi wielkimi szczękami co trują ofiarę?  
\- Były.  
Lekarz uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- To dobrze, fajne są – skwitował. Nie wiedział, co jeszcze ma powiedzieć. A właściwie wiedział, tylko nie miał pojęcia jak zacząć.  
Haru dokonał heroicznego wysiłku jakim było podniesienie głowy i popatrzenie mu prosto w oczy. Ocean był ciemny, niespokojny. Pełen zdradliwych wirów.  
\- Słyszałem, że rezygnujesz z pracy - powiedział cicho pacjent. - To prawda?  
\- Tak  
\- Co teraz planujesz?  
\- Jeszcze nie wiem - odparł spokojnie Rin. Usiadł na łóżku obok Haru. - Jak dobrze pójdzie pewnie wrócę do Australii. Sydney dostało Olimpiadę. Kumpel pracuje przy tym projekcie. Potrzebują lekarzy żeby dbali o sportowców.  
\- Znowu uciekasz? Tak jak od pływania?  
\- Nie - odparł. - Nie, Haru, to nie dlatego. Wolałbym dalej pracować w zawodzie ale... – westchnął cicho. - Prawdopodobnie postawią mi zarzuty o naruszenie etyki lekarskiej. Może nawet i gorzej. Nie będę mógł tutaj pracować jako kardiochirurg nawet gdybym chciał  
\- Szkoda. Jesteś dobrym lekarzem.  
Rin potrząsnął głową, spoglądając na niego ze zdumieniem. Zaśmiał się cicho. Gorzko.  
\- I pomyśleć, że usłyszę to akurat od ciebie, Nanase  
Nitori na niego krzyczy a Haru chwali jakość jego pracy, i to w momencie kiedy jego rodzice z powodzeniem robią piekło w szpitalu. Świat stanął na głowie.  
\- Makoto powiedział, że nie powinienem się na ciebie złościć - wyjaśnił chłopak Jego głos był ledwie słyszalny, Rin musiał się nad nim nachylać. - Że chciałeś mi pomóc, po prostu nie wiedziałeś jak się za to zabrać.  
Rin przełknął ślinę. Popatrzył chłopakowi prosto w oczy.  
\- Tak, Haru - powiedział cicho. Zapatrzył się w ścianę - Ja... wiem, że to może trochę nieodpowiedni moment i trochę już za późno, ale… .- Słowa przychodziły z trudem. Nie chciały się formować. - Chciałem cię przeprosić. Szczerze przeprosić za wszystko co robiłem, co mówiłem. Za Makoto. Za to, że cię oszukałem. Ja... miałem swoje powody - wyznał. Nie był w stanie mówić dalej.  
Haru przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, wciąż obracając w dłoniach drewnianą figurkę pingwinka. Jego wzrok był czysty. Uważny. Tak przenikliwy, że Rin poczuł się nieco nieswojo. Tak, jakby Haru próbował przejrzeć go na wylot.  
Przypomniało mu się to, co jako dziecko usłyszał na temat oceanu.  
„Ocean jest mądry. Rin. Wystarczy, że staniesz na brzegu i popatrzysz, a on będzie wiedział kim jesteś. Widzi cię takim, jaki jesteś naprawdę. Możesz kłamać, możesz oszukiwać, możesz udawać bardziej odważnego niż jesteś, ale ocean cię przejrzy. Ocean cię zweryfikuje. I, kiedy pójdziesz dalej, potraktuje cię dokładnie tak, jak na to zasługujesz."  
Haru uśmiechnął się lekko. Otworzył usta żeby coś powiedzieć, ale w tym samym momencie dostrzegł, że ktoś stoi w drzwiach. Jego rodzice. Towarzyszyła im pielęgniarka z wózkiem. Rin wstał, żeby coś powiedzieć, wytłumaczyć, przeprosić, ale dość szybko zorientował się, że nie ma potrzeby. Przybysze bardzo starała się udawać, że lekarza wcale tam nie ma, że jest tylko świeżo wypisany ze szpitala syn. Ignorowali go. Nie dziwił im się.  
\- Chyba… Chyba muszę już iść – powiedział Haru, niemal przepraszająco. Przesiadł się z łóżka na podstawiony mu przez pielęgniarkę wózek. – Czas na mnie.  
\- Chyba tak – przyznał Rin. – Uważaj na siebie, mała syrenko – rzucił półgłosem.  
Nie odwracając się już więcej wyminął wciąż ignorujących go państwa Nanase i wyszedł z sali.

Rin dmuchnął w gwizdek, ogłaszając koniec zajęć. Ze zbolałą miną popatrzył na gromadę dzieciaków, która obległa go, żeby podziękować za lekcję pływania i prawie zabijając się na śliskich płytkach pobiegła do szatni. Basen był mały, może maksymalnie piętnaście metrów na dwa metry głębokości w najgłębszym punkcie. Zwykły kryty basen przy jednej ze szkół, służący głównie do nauki pływania i zajęć z aquarobiku dla gospodyń domowych. Podskoczył, słysząc czyjeś kroki na posadzce.  
\- Jeśli znowu utopiłeś okulary na głębokiej wodzie, Ren, to przykro mi, ale będziesz musiał sam wskoczyć i je wyłowić – powiedział z rezygnacją, wciąż zajęty zbieraniem styropianowych desek do pływania, kół ratunkowych, motylków, piłek i innych akcesoriów.  
Kroki zatrzymały się. A później dobiegł go znajomy głos.  
\- To ja.  
Sterta niebieskich, styropianowych desek wypadła mu z rąk. Odwrócił się nerwowo.  
\- Nanase? – spytał, z niedowierzaniem szerzej otwierając oczy. Zamrugał kilka razy.– Dobrze wyglądasz – ocenił.  
Gość uprzejmie skinął głową, dziękując za komplement. Kiedy Rin po raz ostatni widział Nanase, chłopak odjeżdżał na szpitalnym wózku, zaledwie kilka tygodni po bardzo poważnej operacji, wciąż jeszcze blady i wycieńczony. Teraz o własnych siłach stał w wejściu prowadzącym do szatni, wypoczęty i dobrze odżywiony, ubrany w dresy i sportową bluzę zapinaną z przodu na suwak.  
\- Słyszałem że zacząłeś tu pracować po tym jak mnie od was przenieśli– powiedział, kładąc sportową torbę na ławce. – Ale nie wiedziałem czy wciąż tu będziesz kiedy mnie wypuszczą. Miałeś jechać do Australii.  
\- Żeby jechać do Australii to jeszcze trzeba mieć zezwolenie na opuszczanie kraju – odparł nieco zgryźliwie Rin. - Na razie cały czas trwa śledztwo w mojej sprawie. Muszę być do dyspozycji.  
\- Ale… uniewinnią cię, prawda? – zaniepokoił się chłopak. Nerwowo przełknął ślinę. – Nic ci nie zrobią?  
\- A diabli ich wiedzą. Szukają, szukają, może coś znajdą. Albo i nie. Dopóki tego nie wyjaśnią nie wolno mi mieć kontaktu z pacjentami.  
Gość niespokojnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę.  
\- Przykro mi. Nie chciałem żeby tak wyszło. Naprawdę.  
Rin wzruszył ramionami. Wrócił do zbierania porozrzucanych desek i dmuchanych piłek.  
-Zasłużyłem sobie.  
Nanase podniósł zieloną piłkę. Zręcznie wrzucił ją do kosza, w którym przechowywano sprzęt. Pochylił się, by podnieść styropianową deskę. Rin zerknął na niego czujnie.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że możesz się tak przemęczać? – spytał, nie przerywając sprzątania. – Jak się w ogóle czujesz?  
\- Już dobrze. Jak na razie wszystko jest w porządku.  
\- Bierzesz leki?  
Haru skinął głową.  
Przestrzegasz dawek? Pilnujesz godzin? Dbasz o siebie?  
\- Tak, tak… - odpowiadał pospiesznie były pacjent, wyraźnie nieco zmieszany krzyżowym ogniem pytań. Zaczerwienił się nieco i pochylił się, by sięgnąć po zabłąkane koło ratunkowe. Rin nie dawał łatwo zbić się z tropu.  
\- Ćwiczysz?  
Nanase niespokojnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę.  
\- No… ja właśnie w tej sprawie – obwieścił. Rin wyprostował się i rzucił mu ostrożne, pytające spojrzenie. – Szukałem cię. Przyszedłem tu, bo miałem nadzieję, że wciąż tu będziesz. Chciałem, żebyś tu był.  
\- Jak widzisz jestem – lekarz skłonił się w parodii ukłonu. – Czym mogę służyć?  
Haru wygrzebał coś z kieszeni. Podał mu złożoną na pół kartkę.  
\- Dostałem skierowanie na rehabilitację – wyjaśnił. Tym razem patrzył Rinowi prosto w oczy. Wyzywająco, poważnie. – Basen, dwa razy w tygodniu, pod odpowiednim nadzorem. Chciałem, żebyś to ty się tym zajął. Żebyś mnie nadzorował – Rin wziął od niego kartkę. Pospiesznie przesunął po niej wzrokiem. Przez cały ten czas Haru wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco. – Zgodzisz się? – spytał, kiedy rozmówca skończył lekturę i oderwał wzrok od kartki. – Zrobisz to dla mnie? Nauczysz… nauczysz mnie pływać od nowa?  
Rin zmierzył go krytycznym, taksującym spojrzeniem. Próbował ocenić, czy chłopak jest rzeczywiście gotów, żeby wejść do wody. Czy to go nie zabije.  
\- Masz strój? – spytał rzeczowo. Haru w milczeniu wskazał na stojącą na leżącą na ławce sportową torbę. – W takim razie na co jeszcze czekasz? Do szatni, przebierać się i pod prysznic. Masz pięć minut! Jazda.  
Nie musiał tego dwa razy powtarzać.


End file.
